Mi hombre lobo
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: Todos nos preguntamos que pasaria si un momento del pasado cambiara. Bella lo hizo cambiar al no saltar del acantilado, nuevo romance y nueva vida. Luna Nueva. Jacob & Bella.
1. El gran salto

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que sí, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo está lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**[Este primer capítulo va para mi amiga Graciela...Gracias por leerme amiga..!]**

* * *

**El gran salto**

**Bella PoV.**

No fue difícil convencerme a mi misma de que no tenía tiempo para buscar otro camino: quería saltar desde lo más alto. Esa era la imagen que tenia grabada en la cabeza. Deseaba sentir que volaba en aquella prolongada caída.

Sabía que era lo mas estúpido e insensato que había hecho en mi vida. La idea me hizo sonreír. El dolor comenzó a remitir, como si mi cuerpo supiera que en cuestión de segundos escucharía la voz de Edward...

El agua sonaba muy lejos, incluso mas que antes, cuando la oía desde el sendero que corría entre los árboles. Al pensar en la temperatura que podría tener el mar hice una mueca, pero no me iba a acobardar por eso.

El viento soplaba ahora con más fuerza y la lluvia me azotaba y se arremolinaba a mí alrededor.

Me acerque al borde, manteniendo la mirada fija en el espacio vacío que se abría delante de mí. Los dedos de mis pies tantearon a ciegas, acariciando la repisa de roca cuando la encontraron. Respire hondo y contuve el aire dentro de mi pecho, esperando.

_—Bella_

Sonreí y exhale el aire

_—No lo hagas— _me suplico.

_—Querías que fuera humana —_le recordé—_ bueno pues mírame._

_—Por favor. Hazlo por mí._

_—Es la única forma de que estés conmigo._

_—Por favor— _Era solamente un susurro en la intensa lluvia que me revolvía el pelo y me empapaba la ropa; estaba tan mojada como si aquel fuera el segundo salto del día.

Me puse de puntillas.

_—¡No, Bella!— _Ahora estaba furioso y su furia era tan deliciosa... Sonreí, levante los brazos como si fuera a tirarme de cabeza y alce el rostro hacia la lluvia.

_—¡No, Bella—! _Me volvió a gritar, su voz era más hermosa de lo que recordaba, cada palabra, cada silaba que esa voz pronunciaba le daba más razón de ser a lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_—¡No, Bella!¡No, Bella!— _A pesar del miedo, a pesar de que mis piernas temblaban del frio quería continuar, me encontraba en una especie de transe, solo miraba el agua debajo de mis pies, y deseaba tocarla. Estaba lista para saltar de cabeza pero tenía demasiado grabados los cursos de natación en la piscina pública: la primera vez, salta con los pies por delante. Me incline, agachándome para tomar más impulso respire profundamente...

_—¡No, Bella! ¡No, Bella! ¡No! —_Esa voz que tanto anhelaba oír no dejaba de llamarme, me alegraba que él me llamara. Sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para oírla me alegraba escucharla. Los colores fueron cambiando, mi equilibro se fue perdiendo y la voz se fue alejando, comenzó volviéndose gruesa, luego se comenzó a ensordecer.

_—Por favor Bella no lo hagas— _Aunque me costara admitirlo, tenía razón, no estaba bien hacerlo además ya había escuchado lo que quería escuchar. Nunca he tenido buen equilibrio y menos con los ojos cerrados inclusive cerrando los ojos en superficies planas corría el riesgo de caerme, las piedras se estaban volviendo mas y mas resbalosas abrí los ojos para intentar recuperar el balance pero me resbale, y comencé a caer.

_—¡No, Bella!— _Era halagador escucharlo hasta en mis momentos de máxima torpeza.

—Deja de sonreír y ayúdame a subirte— Dijo molesto. Fue entonces que me di cuenta de que no estaba cayendo, algo me había detenido mire hacia arriba y vi a un hombre determinado al principio no lo podía reconocer, la lluvia hacia difícil ver con claridad.

—¿Jacob?— Pregunte con una voz aguda llena de pánico. Mire hacia abajo y lo que hacía unos instantes había sido la solución a todos mis problemas se había convertido en un mar embravecido que amenazaba con tomar la vida de cualquier persona que cayera en el.

—¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? —Me reclamo Jacob cuando logro subirme podía ver que la furia estaba apoderándose de él— ¡Pudiste haber muerto! Me esfuerzo al máximo para protegerte y tu, y tu... ¿Tienes idea de...? —Cada que me recriminaba mi estúpida acción podía ver la furia detrás de esos ojos que aparentaban más edad en ese momento, el se veía mucho mayor que yo. Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente y se quedo callado. El hombre mayor que se había encontrado frente a mi hacia unos instantes había cambiado por el muchacho Quileute con el que solía pasar las tardes.

—¿En que estabas pensando?— Volvió a preguntar ahora no molesto sino en un suspiro triste, parecía que la pregunta estaba dirigida a el mismo más que a mi

—No, no lo sé— Respondí entre el castañeo de dientes.

—Dios, Bella, estas toda empapada— Dijo y me levanto del piso como si nuevamente fuera la muñeca de trapo. Comenzó a correr de regreso a la casa de Billy, el frio había desaparecido al encontrarme en el refugio cálido de los brazos de Jacob, todo comenzó a volverse muy oscuro y se volvió muy difícil mantener los ojos abiertos.

—No te duermas Bella— Me pidió

—Pero tengo mucho sueño— Respondí mas inconsciente que consiente.

—No te duermas, no quiero arriesgar a que mueras de hipotermia.

—En tus brazos seria más probable que muriera de fiebre— Dije y puse mi mano sobre la piel de su cuello. El sonrió un poco

—Bella, Bella...— Comenzó a canturrear Jake mientras bajaba la velocidad hasta llegar al paso normal. Me sentía tan cansada que ni siquiera abrí los ojos, supuse que estaríamos llegando a algún lugar donde la gente podría vernos y por eso había dejado de correr.

Esperaba sentir frio, después de todo estábamos a la intemperie en un día lluvioso, pero no fue así, hacía mucho calor, estaba sudando, era molesto abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaba en una habitación pequeña, con paredes llenas de posters de bandas de rock, me gire hacia la derecha y lo vi. Estaba profundamente dormido, había apoyado la cabeza en la pared. Se veía tan joven al dormir, no quedaba rastro de la cara de Sam, solo la de mi Jacob.

—Ah ¿te desperté?— pregunto Billy desde la puerta.

—No —susurre para no despertar a Jake

—Estuvo muy preocupado por ti, creía que morirías de hipotermia— Dijo Billy en un intento de justificar porque los brazos de su hijo estaban alrededor de mi.

—Tengo que ir a ayudar a Sam con lo de Harry— Dijo a modo de disculpa nuevamente

—Está bien— Dije susurrando nuevamente.

Una vez que Billy se fue pensé en levantarme y buscar algo para que Jake comiera pero me sentía tan cansada, mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar, no sé cuanto rato estuve dormida. Era inusual dormir tan tranquilamente, sin pesadillas, sin despertar asustada. Quisiera dormir así por siempre, era como si alguien estuviera velando mi sueño.

—Bella, cielo— Escuche que me llamaba Jake, sentí su mano cálida sobre mi frente. Abrí los ojos muy a mi pesar.

—Buenos días— Dije y el sonrió.

—Buenas tardes— Corrigió. Ya era de tarde, ¡cuánto tiempo había dormido!

—No te quise despertar, te veías muy cansada— Explico y sonrió, como si hubiera estado observándome durante mucho rato. Esta sensación era nueva, era extraña en mi ya no me sentía rota, me sentía como si...hubiera tenido frio todo este tiempo y recién me hubiera tomado una taza de té caliente. Me sentía extraña pero bien, me sentía feliz. Le sonreí de vuelta a Jake.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire frio, me acurruque mas entre los brazos de Jake.

—Esto explica porque no saliste de tu casa en todo el día, amigo- Dijo Embry sonriente al vernos juntos. Si no hubiera sido por que ya estaba roja del calor el cambio en mi cara hubiera sido mucho más notorio.

—¿Nadie te ha enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?— Preguntó Jake

—No— Dijo Embry disfrutando de mi vergüenza

—¿Viniste solo a fastidiar o necesitas algo?— Quiso saber Jake

—Sam cito a una junta y me pidió que viniera a avisarte... Bueno en realidad nadie quiso venir y Paul me pago 10 dólares por hacerlo— Explicó

—Puedes irte— Dijo Jake

—¿Pero vas a estar en la reunión verdad?— preguntó

—Te puedes ir— Dijo mientras le arrojaba lo primero que tenia a la mano.

—Lo sabía, acabo de ganar 5 dólares— Gritó Embry al salir de la casa.

—Lo lamento aun no les enseño a tocar a la puerta— Bromeo y me indico que me recostara entre sus brazos

—Parece importante esa reunión— Insinué, no me gustaba que faltara a sus deberes por estar conmigo

—Bells... tu y...— Comenzó a decir

—Jake— Suplique

—Lo sé, tiempo— Dijo un poco decepcionado solo le pude responder con una sonrisa tímida

—De acuerdo creo que ya es hora de levantarse, vamos, a la reunión— Dijo Jake mientras me ayudaba a salir de la cama.

**

* * *

**

_**N/F: Ho0la a todos..! Mil gracias por leer. Este es el primer FF de Crepúsculo que escribo sobre Jacob y Bella, me parece que Jake es súper tierno y bueno espero no haberlo vuelto un OOC si esto paso espero que me lo digan. **_

_**Y antes de que alguien lo pregunte sí use la parte del acantilado de Stephenie Meyer para localizarnos en la historia además que es donde comienza esta historia.**_

_**Espero me dejen un review para saber que les ha parecido y que debería de mejorarse.**_

_**Mil gracias nuevamente y hasta pronto.**_

_**-Sweet Bloody Dreams-**_


	2. Desayuno con Jake

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que sí, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo está lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

* * *

**Desayuno con Jake**

**Bella PoV.**

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la cocina, no fue un trayecto muy largo pero si me hizo pensar en muchas cosas. Su mano era tan cálida estaba viva y la mía estaba muy fría, no estaba muerta pero... Había querido estarlo. ¿Cómo alguien que se entregaría voluntariamente a los brazos de la muerte regresa a la vida?

—No, tu siéntate— Dijo Jacob al ver que me doblaba las mangas.

—Pero Jake— Comencé a discutir, nunca me había gustado que nadie hiciera cosas por mí que yo misma podía hacer.

—Pero Jake nada— Dijo y me enfurruñe mientras lo veía comenzar a sacar cosas del refrigerador sin moverse de donde estaba parado, sus brazos eran tan largos que no necesitaba caminar de un lado a otro. Eso me hizo sonreír.

—¿Que quisieras desayunar Bella?— Preguntó un poco distraído

—Lo mismo que tu desayunas todos los días— Le respondí aun sonriendo.

—Muy bien. Sale un desayuno a la Jacob para la joven dama— Bromeo. Después de haber comido varias raciones de huevos y tostadas debía admitir que Jake en verdad sabia cocinar, pero no se lo diría nunca porque eso sumaria más puntos para su ya exagerada edad.

— ¿No ha estado tan mal este desayuno en la tarde verdad?— Interrogó esperando que le diera una razón para cumplir mas años.

— No — Respondí intentando no parecer impresionada

— ¿Te parece bien si te dejo en tu casa después de la reunión?—Preguntó Jake

—Yo... Este...— No pude evitar ponerme roja y nerviosa al pensar en las burlas que me harían al habernos encontrado así esta mañana, estaba segura de que la imagen mental ya se había enviado a todas las mentes de los lobos por vía Inter-lobo.

—¿Qué pasa Bella?— Preguntó Jake con una sobreprotección y nerviosismo exagerado.

—No nada, no te preocupes. Está bien me llevas a casa después— Dije intentando que Jake no se preocupara por mí.

—Espera. No puedes salir con este clima sin un abrigo Bells —Sonrió mientras me ponía una enorme sudadera gris. Inmediatamente me sentí agradecida por ella ya que en el instante en que abrimos la puerta una ráfaga de aire frio me golpeo la cara con mucha fuerza. Me estremecí y Jacob paso uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de que solo traía una playera.

—No me dará frio Bella— Dijo al ver que había clavado la vista en su playera.

—No me preocupaba por eso— Murmure intentando salvar algo del orgullo que había perdido esta mañana cuando Embry fue a buscar a Jake.

Sin siquiera preguntarme Jake se subió en el lado del conductor y en pocos minutos estábamos en casa de Emily. Como siempre estaba haciendo algo hoy estaba cocinando bandejas y bandejas de galletas.

—No tardaran en llegar los chicos, Paul insistió en que dieran una última ronda antes de venir— Dijo Emily al vernos.

— Esta bien, podemos esperar— Suspiró Jake mientras se recostaba en un sillón y me indicaba que lo acompañara, me senté a su lado e inmediatamente me volvió a abrazar.

—Te ves cansado— Dije y acaricie las manchas oscuras que tenia debajo de los ojos

—Hacia varios días que no dormía Bella— Respondió cansadamente como cuando se le explica lo mismo a un niño una y otra vez.

—Te dije que ella estaría aquí— Dijo Jared al abrir la puerta

—Demonios Bella ¿no podías haberte ido a casa? me has hecho perder cinco dólares— Me reclamó Embry

—¡Emily!— Dijo Sam con alivio al ver a su chica lobo. Su rostro cambiaba notablemente el semblante serio que tanto me desagradaba se suavizaba hasta dejar el de un hombre enamorado.

Tanto amor aun me hacía sentir mal. Intente recoger mis manos para presionar el agujero de mi pecho, abrazar mis costillas para que no se abriera pero no pude, cada que movía mis manos un poco algún lobo lo notaba. Jake, distraídamente, recorrió su mano y me presiono evitando que no se abriera el agujero donde me faltaban los órganos que Edward se había llevado.

—Bien, creo que es tiempo de comenzar con nuestra reunión— Dijo Sam aun con una mano sobre la cintura de Emily. Esa era una demostración de amor que no estaba dispuesta a ver. Recorrí el salón con la mirada varias veces intentando no mirar a ninguno de los muchachos en especifico, no quería toparme con sus miradas llenas de preguntas, sin darme cuenta termine mirando los cordones de mis zapatos.

—¿Bella?— Me llamó Jake, con cara de preocupación. Al principio no me había dado cuenta de que me hablaba a mí.

—¿Qué?— Pregunte algo desorientada

—¿Tienes alguna idea de donde estará Victoria?— Pregunto Sam entre divertido e irritado.

—No, lo siento, no sé donde podría estar— Respondí pensando en donde se encontraría la pelirroja. Después de eso mi mente se volvió a perder entre la neblina o mejor dicho entre el fuego de una cabellera roja y la profundidad de los ojos carmesí. No pude evitar el escalofrío que acompaño mis pensamientos.

—Bella todo estará bien, estás segura aquí. Victoria no te hará daño— Susurró Jake como respuesta al movimiento del escalofrío. Al ver esto Embry y Paul comenzaron a hacerme burla. De alguna manera extraña me recordaban a Emmett con su sentido del humor, a mi hermano mayor Emmett, supuse que ahora ellos serian mis nuevos hermanos.

—Cállense— Dijo Jake intentando defenderme pero esto solo hizo que las burlas aumentaran.

—Suficiente —Ordenó Sam— Es hora de irnos, Jake llévate a Bella distribuiremos los turnos más tarde.

Y dicho esto los cientos de galletas que Emily había preparado se terminaron. Nos despedimos de todos y subimos a la camioneta, Jake condujo de nuevo y al parecer la reunión le había dado un muy buen humor.

—¿Dime Bella y que haremos esta tarde?— Dijo imitando la voz de Pinky el ratón de Pinky y Cerebro una caricatura que veía cuando tenía unos 5 años.

—Yo hare algunos deberes mientras tu duermes, no me gusta la manera en que esas ojeras están pintadas— Dije cortantemente

—De acuerdo.

Pero ninguno de nuestros planes iba a realizarse pues cuando llegamos a casa Jake olio algo desagradable.

—Chupasangre— Dijo al entrar a la casa.

No podía hacer absolutamente nada, no podía evitar pensar que quizá era él que había vuelto por mí pero también estaba la posibilidad de que fuera Victoria la que había regresado.

—No te alejes de mi— Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por la casa en busca de nuestro intruso.

* * *

_**N/F: tan tan tannnnn...!**_

_**¿Quién será el intruso? ¿Será Alice? ¿Será Edward? ¿Victoria? ó ¿algún otro personaje? **_

_**Hola a todos..!**_

_** Mil gracias por leer. Sé que a todos nos da mucha pereza darle a donde dice Review [Porque hasta yo me hacia la occisa a la hora de dejar comentarios] pero por favor háganlo, me encantaría saber sus opiniones.**_

_**Mil gracias nuevamente y hasta pronto.**_

_**††Sweet Bloody Dreams.††**_


	3. La extraña en el espejo

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que sí, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo está lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.

* * *

**

**La extraña del espejo**

Casi inmediatamente sentí como todos y cada uno de mis músculos se tensaban, la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por todo mi cuerpo preparándose para luchar ó correr y aun así, y muy a pesar de mis instintos de supervivencia no podía evitar esperar que él estuviera en mi cuarto recostado en mi cama con sus brazos de granito detrás de su cabellera de bronce.

Jake comenzó a caminar hacia mi habitación, a cada segundo que pasaba lo veía más concentrado. Sus movimientos dejaban de ser los del muchacho que me había cuidado al dormir ahora me recordaban al enorme lobo rojizo que era.

La mano libre de Jake encerró el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a girarla con deliberada lentitud. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse pensaba que en cualquier momento podría escuchar sus desbocados latidos.

Jacob entró primero sin dejarme atrás. A pesar de que todo estaba oscuro y en silencio mis sentidos estaban esperando un destello de unos ojos dorados, el sonido de una risa irónica o el dulce olor de Edward.

Mi protector encendió la luz lo cual me dejo medio ciega pero eso no pudo evitar que mis ojos se centraran en mi pequeña cama solitaria. No había ningún vampiro esperándome en ella. Mi corazón se detuvo de un golpe y los sollozos de dolor comenzaron a salir de mi boca sin darme cuenta.

—No, Bella, no llores— Dijo Jacob intentando consolarme.

—Jake— Intenté decir pero solo se oyeron unos ruidos imposibles de comprender.

Hoy había sido un día más o menos bueno y ahora ese agujero que tenía en el pecho se abriría, no podía escapar de él dos veces en un solo día, seria tener buena suerte y yo sabía muy bien que eso era algo de lo que carecía.

—Está todo bien cariño— Canturreo sobre mi pelo mientras me abrazaba. Sin darme cuenta termine de la manera más patética sentada en el piso abrazada de un hombre lobo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así por que cuando me di cuenta Charlie había llegado.

— ¡Bells! ¿Estás aquí?— Preguntó mi padre.

—Estamos aquí— Respondió Jacob, justo cuando comenzaba a preguntarme si mi padre notaria mi voz llorosa, no podía permitir que Jake continuara salvándome cual damisela en apuro. Yo no soy una damisela que necesita ser rescatada.

—Justo iba comenzar a hacer la cena— Dije intentando controlar el timbre histérico que tenía mi voz.

—No te preocupes Bells, ya comí en lo de Sue. Estoy molido me iré a dormir ahora— Explicó mi padre.

—Hola Jake— Dijo mi padre al ver a Jake

—Charlie— Lo saludó el eludido. Se me hizo un poco extraño que Charlie no insistiera en que Jacob debía de irse ya. Era obvia la preferencia de Charlie por los Black sobre los Cullen. Charlie, mi despreocupado padre podría estar en peligro por mi culpa y no lo sabía y nunca lo sabría por que era un secreto de esos secretos que aunque mueras por decirlos no puedes hacerlo.

No pude evitar mirar en dirección a mi cama vacía, mi estomago se convirtió en un nudo si no había sido Edward el que había estado aquí entonces ¿quién?

— ¿Quien?— Pregunté pero no necesitaba que me lo dijera había sido Victoria. Edward nunca había estado aquí, no había vuelto.

Mi estomago se contrajo nuevamente del miedo, pero no había sido como aquella vez en la playa de La Push esta vez Victoria había estado en mi casa, podría haber encontrado a Charlie indefenso. Corrí al baño y me arrodille a un lado del inodoro, Jake me siguió con mucho sigilo y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta. Cuando mi estomago estuvo completamente vacío me levante con cuidado y me lave cara. Al levantar la vista vi a una completa extraña frente a mis ojos, una extraña usando mi ropa: Tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello revuelto, estaba muy delgada y debajo de mis ojos o de los suyos había unas marcas purpuras aterradoras. Parecía un zombi, no como los de la película que vi con Jessica, uno verdadero.

— ¿Qué me ha pasado Jake?— Pregunte.

—Bells—Murmuró intentando evadir la respuesta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?— Exigí.

—Aproximadamente cuatro meses— Respondió sin mirarme.

— ¿Pero…? ¿Cómo?— Me pregunte a mi misma en voz alta. ¿Cómo me había permitido llegar tan lejos?

— ¿Estás bien?— Quiso saber mi preocupado amigo. Al principio no estaba segura de que responder, pero después de unos segundos me di cuenta de que estaba bien. Las cosas eran mucho más claras ahora. Me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

Después de cepillarme los dientes y arreglar un poco mi cabello regrese a mi habitación donde me esperaba Jacob, sentado en mi cama, fue una sensación extraña el saber que no era la misma persona de hacia unos meses.

—Hey— Me saludó

—Hey— Respondí

—Creo que debería informarle esto a Sam— Comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí

—¿Tienes que irte?— Pregunté olvidando lo patético que era pedirle que se quedara conmigo, lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió.

—No, no debo irme aun, la reunión no será hasta dentro de un buen rato el cual usare productivamente— Dijo y se recostó en mi cama. Sonreí al ver su definición de productivo. Sin saber que más hacer me senté a un lado de él, abrazando mis piernas preguntándome porque tenía que saber. En el fondo sabía que no era él y aun así quería preguntarle. Sentía una extraña e incontrolable necesidad de saber, de que me dijera y de que me rompiera el corazón nuevamente. ¿Quién es el intruso? quería preguntar pero no me animaba a decirlo en voz alta.

—Tu cama es muy cómoda— Dijo Jake. Me sentí agradecida nuevamente por salvarme de una auto-tortura.

—Sí que lo es— Dije y me estire lo más que pude para robarle el espacio.

—¿No tienes frio?— Pregunto Jake caminando hacia la ventana. No podía permitir que él la cerrara aun no estaba lista ¿qué tal si el volvía y encontraba la ventana cerrada?

—Ya me acostumbre a dormir con la ventana abierta— Mentí

—Está bien— Dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Al poco tiempo se escuchó el aullido de un lobo, no era tan espeluznante pero me tomo por sorpresa, se me resbaló de las manos el vaso con agua mojando los tablones del piso.

—Tranquila, es Sam— Susurró a mi oído mientras me abrazaba. Me acerco a la silla y me obligo a sentarme ya que mis piernas se habían entumecido, como si alguien me hubiera clavado al piso.

—Yo lo limpiaré, tu quédate aquí— Me indicó y salió por la puerta. En poco tiempo regresó, esta vez no me sorprendió lo silencioso que se había vuelto, con un trapo de la cocina. Se arrodilló y comenzó a secar. Noté que observaba mucho una tabla de piso, una de las que estaban sueltas pero no le di mucha importancia.

—Bells ¿Segura de que te encuentras bien?— Preguntó un poco nervioso.

—Estoy bien es solo que —Comencé a decir pero me interrumpí era un poco vergonzoso admitir cuanto miedo tenia.

— ¿Tan asustada estas?— Pregunto perspicazmente. Solo pude asentir con la cabeza. El respondió con una gran sonrisa.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte nosotros te cuidaremos bien— Dijo orgulloso.

—Gracias Jacob.

—Y ahora si tengo que irme, pero no te asustes no te quedaras sola— Añadió al ver mi cara de pánico.

—¿Quién se quedara?— Pregunte.

—Aun no lo sé. Mira esto es lo que pasara: Me iré de aquí, estarás sola unos 20 minutos en lo que le doy unas indicaciones a quien sea que se quedara contigo, me quedare un poco mas con Sam y después volveré. ¿Te parece bien?

—Muy bien— Respondí

—Volveré en un rato, cielo— Dijo mientras se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro, no estaba preparada aun para esto.

—¿No crees que le parezca raro a Charlie que llegue uno de tus amigos a mitad de la noche?— Pregunte intentando cambiar el tema

—No lo verá— Respondió y salió de mi habitación.

Tenía solo poco tiempo para hacer un balance de la situación y pensar en todas las cosas nuevas que me estaban pasando con Jake. Recordé sus ojos y me vino a la mente algo ¿Por qué le había llamado la atención la tabla suelta del piso? Justo cuando me inclinaba para ver la tabla mi estomago rugió. No pude evitar reír y baje a preparar algo de cenar. Era una mejor manera de matar el tiempo que mirando el piso.

* * *

_**N/F: Hola a todos muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias por leer, por los reviews (ah me encanta recibir reviews..!) por las alertas, por agregarme a sus listas.**_

_**Espero escribir el próximo capitulo pronto. Aunque primero debería de actualizar mis otras dos historias: El Mayor Jasper Whiltock y El amor no es tan sencillo. No digo esto como pura publicidad a mis otras historias xd en realidad si lo puse por eso hehhe. ^^ "Espero se den una vuelta" por ellas. xd**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Su amiga:**_

_**††Sweet Bloody Dreams††**_


	4. El sueño

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer...**

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que sí, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo está lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

* * *

**EL SUEÑO**

Me lleve el tenedor a la boca, la comida estaba muy caliente me levante gruñiendo entre dientes y busque en las alacenas un vaso, lo llene con agua y lo bebí todo casi de un solo trago.

Suspire. En estos momentos era cuando mas sola me sentía sin Edward y sin Jacob solo estaba yo y a decir verdad no era la compañía que mas anhelaba. Tenía que dejar de hacer esto, ya se estaba volviendo una tontería que cada que me encuentro sola me vuelvo a revolcar en mi charco de miseria porque eso es: un pequeño y superficial charco, donde me había quedado tenía que continuar porque ni siquiera podía ahogarme en una superficie tan pequeña de agua.

—Genial— Dije, ahora estaba molesta conmigo misma.

Me senté de nuevo a la mesa, ya no estaba de humor para comer me dedique a moverla comida de un lado para otro.

—¿Puedes dejar darle vueltas a tu comida?— Me sorprendió la voz de Jacob.

—Jacob Black creo que a ti también deben de enseñarte a llamar a la puerta— Susurre intentando ocultar mi sorpresa. ¡Cuán silencioso era mi amigo licántropo!

—Lo siento-—Se disculpo sin alguna pizca de pena, estaba más que orgulloso de haberme asustado.

—¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?— Pregunté con genuino interés

—Bien— Respondió secamente

—¿Solo bien?

—Victoria esta cada vez más cerca Bella, no estamos seguros de cuánto tiempo le tomara encontrar una falla en nuestra defensa y atacarte —Me explicó muy serio, nuevamente sus ojos se habían convertido en esa copia que tanto odiaba de los ojos de Sam— Algunos de nosotros pensamos que lo mejor seria atacarla mientras podamos pero Sam cree que es muy pronto, y peligroso.

—Lo siento mucho Jake— Dije. No sabía que mas decir todo esto era mi culpa

—No es tu culpa— Canturreo intentando hacerme sentir mejor. Otra cosa para hacerme enojar ¿Por qué siempre era él quien tenia que consolar al otro?

—Deja de consolarme, deja de ser tan protector conmigo— Gruñí ante la mirada atónita de Jake y comencé a subir las escaleras molesta. Camine sin prestar mucha atención a donde iba y mis pies se enredaron con la mesita del pasillo, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero no ocurrió, nuevamente me encontraba entre los brazos de Jake.

Como si mi orgullo no pudiera ser mas herido esta noche me cargo el resto del pasillo como si fuera un bebe incapaz de caminar. Me sentó en la cama y me miro con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Eres un caso perdido— Me reclamó.

—¿Te piensas quedar toda la noche parado mirándome ceñudo?— Pregunté

—De hecho si, la manada ha decidido que no puedes estar sola ni cinco minutos por qué atraes al ser mítico más peligroso de ocho kilómetros a la redonda— Me echó en cara

—Bien— Dije y tome mi neceser de la repisa.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— preguntó al ver que abría la puerta

—A diferencia de ti a algunos nos gusta bañarnos— Critique y me dirigí al baño.

Al cerrar la puerta suspire, deje mi ropa en el cesto de la ropa sucia, solté mi cabello que estaba muy enredado vi que era un caso perdido y decidí que lo cepillaría después de mi baño, abrí la llave del agua caliente y deje que su temperatura me inundara, mi champú de fresas me hizo sentir más relajada.

Todo el día había estado con Jacob, bueno la mayoría del día y la noche y aquí estoy de nuevo, con un licántropo vigilando mi sueño. Me pregunte cuanto tiempo duraría esta nueva rutina.

Cuando seque mi cuerpo con la toalla que René me había dado el año pasado, llena de flores rosas, me puse mi nueva pijama cortesía de mi casi hermana Alice, se sentía extraño usar algo que ella me había dado para estar con alguien más a quien ella había esperado en el momento en que la compro. Decidí dejar de darle importancia y solo salí del baño esperando encontrar a Jacob tendido en mi cama como el otro día pero no fue así.

Mi pequeña habitación pintada de azul estaba sola, la ventana estaba abierta como siempre y en mi cama una pequeña nota:

"_Bells:_

_Salí a hacer una ronda con Jared, no me esperes despierta._

_Un favor: Procura no caerte de la cama._

_Jacob_"

Con que esas teníamos, ahora él se burlaba de mi cuando él era el licántropo adolecente que se las daba de gran protector. Eso me hizo enfurruñar un poco y me senté en la cama a esperar que el entrara por la ventana para regañarlo pero en algún momento el cansancio me venció y caí en un sueño profundo.

Esa noche soñé que estaba en el bosque iba con Emily, como en los otros sueños, pero esta vez soltaba mi mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia donde se distinguía una silueta de un hombre muy alto, Sam, pensé yo por la manera en que la sujetaba de la cintura. Junto a ellos había otra silueta otro hombre igual de alto era Jake. Comencé a caminar hacia él, justo cuando iba a alcanzar a tocarlo escuche un ruido a mi derecha, me gire inmediatamente y vi miles de pequeños destellos de diamantes entre la oscuridad de los altos arboles. Edward, había vuelto por mí, como siempre lo había esperado.

Sin dudarlo comencé a caminar al encuentro con mi vampiro bueno, moría por escuchar su voz, por recibir su delicioso aroma.

—Bella, no— Me llamaba Jake, había comenzado a seguirme pero no le tome importancia. Gire en torno al árbol donde salían los destellos. Cada paso me ponía más cerca de él, de mi Romeo. Y ahí estaba alto y pálido, mi ángel guardián con su cabello broncíneo brillando con la luz, su piel relucía como mil diamantes, como recordaba aquella vez en el campo.

—Bella— Susurro con su perfecta y melodiosa voz. Extendió su mano para que la alcanzara.

—¡Bella no lo hagas!— Me pidió Jake muy asustado. Voltee a decirle que todo estaba bien, que Edward había vuelto y que todo sería como antes que ya no había por qué preocuparse pero ante mí no se encontraba el muchacho Quileute, se alzaba un imponente lobo, no comprendía por que había cambiado de forma.

—Edward— Llamé a mi vampiro bueno intentando detener la pelea que en cualquier momento comenzaría. Pero no pertenecía a Edward la mano que me sujetaba, era de Victoria, me sonrió con sus dientes blancos y perfectos y me mordió en la muñeca justo donde James lo había hecho antes. Intente luchar pero no pude soltarme, comencé a gritar.

—Bella, Bella, está todo bien— Dijo Jacob intentando callar mis gritos. Mis ojos comenzaron a buscarlo entre las sombras de la habitación.

—¿Jake?— Pregunte en un susurro

—Estoy aquí— Su voz se escucho a un lado de mi cama, en el escritorio. Me levante de la cama y comencé a buscarlo a tientas. Su mano cálida envolvió la mía, mis asustados dedos recorrieron su mano y su brazo asegurándome de que era humano y no el gigantesco lobo. Estuvimos en silencio bastante rato hasta que me calme lo suficiente.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí— Respondí

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No, ahora no— Susurre

—Vuelve a dormir— Me indico, pero no me sentía capaz de dormir después de ese horrible sueño, negué con la cabeza.

—Bien, hablemos de otra cosa entonces— Sugirió. Recordé que estaba molesta con el

—¿Crees que no aun me caigo de la cama?— Pregunte fingiendo estar terriblemente ofendida

—En serio Bella, mira como estas, no me sorprendería que un día despertaras en el piso— Dijo intentando aligerar la voz.

Estuvimos tirados en mi cama, bromeando sobre cosas de nuestras infancias, cuando el sueño lo venció y comenzó a roncar suavemente, nada de qué preocuparse pensé. Sin nada mejor que hacer comencé a dar vueltas alrededor de la cama pensando en el sueño que recién había tenido. A decir verdad no era muy difícil de examinar pero debía de haber algo más.

Tenía que haberlo.

* * *

**N/F: **

**Woao..! Recibi mas reviews. **

**La verdad el capitulo ya lo tenía escrito desde hacía bastante tiempo solo me estaba haciendo la interesante hehe bueno aquí está el resultado de mi imaginación espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Su amiga:**

**†Sweet bloody dreams†**


	5. Otra promesa

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo está lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**Para mi hermana Musa de la Oscuridad. Te quiero mucha hermana.**

**Para Graciela (otra vez) gracias por el libro. ^^**

* * *

**OTRA PROMESA**

No podía dejar de pensar en mi ridículo sueño, tenía que examinarlo parte por parte.

Por un lado estaba la decisión que debía tomar, si debía escoger a Jake, si debía esperar a Edward. También estaba la amenaza que era Victoria, nadie estaba seguro ahora. Licántropos o vampiros. Fuego o hielo. Tenía que dejar de torturarme de esta manera no estaba bien que lo hiciera.

Suspire y me senté en la cama, observe al muchacho que dormía tan tranquilamente

Maldito sueño. Pensé. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde que el se había ido y aun soñaba con el cada noche, aun esperaba despertar entre sus brazos fríos. Ahora mi mente estaba haciendo una conexión diferente. Tal vez Jake tenia razón y todos los vampiros eran malos, por algo mi amado Edward se convertía en la presa de la cazadora, el me había herido y ella quería hacerlo.

Pero ¿todos son malos? debe de haber alguna excepción, me reí amargamente, una excepción era lo que me había traído hasta aquí. Aunque me costara admitirlo él era bueno, el me había cuidado durante bastante tiempo, el no tomaba sangre de humanos, el no mataría a nadie. Su familia de vampiros con Carlisle salvando vidas a la cabeza, creo que él era el más bueno de todos.

No podía continuar con este círculo vicioso de miseria y autodestrucción ya estaba cansada de todo esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos ¡Lanzarme de un acantilado para escuchar su voz que ridículo! ¿En verdad estaba dispuesta a morir por escuchar su voz? ¿Por una alucinación? Esto era hasta vergonzoso. Me recosté de nuevo en la cama mirando hacia el techo, las vigas de color oscuro estaban llenas de siluetas interesantes. Mire las horas pasar eran las siete en punto cuando escuche ruidos en la habitación de al lado: Charlie se estaba alistando para ir a trabajar. En cualquier momento el abriría la puerta y vería al licántropo en mi cama. Aunque había notado que mi padre era más agradable con Jacob que con... El. Creía que le agradaría lo mismo encontrar a Edward o a Jake en mi habitación.

Tenía que esconderse pero no quería despertarlo sabia que el dejaba de dormir para cuidarme le debía al menos eso, una noche de sueño. Cuando escuche los pasos de mi padre más cerca me levante de un salto de la cama tome mi neceser y salí aprisa. Charlie estaba a un lado de la puerta acomodando sus placas.

—Buenos días papá— Dije interceptándolo en la puerta

—Buenos días Bells, justo iba a ver si ya estabas despierta— Dijo luchando con el cuello de su camisa.

—Si ya estoy despierta —Dije y sonreí— ¿quieres desayunar algo?

—Gracias pero comeré algo en el camino, Bells. Tengo que irme ya, han visto mas lobos cerca de la Push y pensé en ir a darles una mano— Me explicó.

—Oh, de acuerdo— Respondí pensando en los amigos lobo de Jake, tendrían que tener más cuidado con las personas o no pasaría mucho tiempo para que los descubrirían.

—Nos vemos más tarde Bells— Me grito desde la puerta de entrada, no paso mucho tiempo para que escuchara el motor de su auto.

Entre muy despacio a mi habitación y deje las cosas en el tocador. Aunque ya era muy tarde Jake seguía dormido decidí dejarlo así unas cuantas horas salí silenciosamente y cerré la puerta tras de mí. La casa estaba resintiendo mis ausencias, pensé al ver la mesita del pasillo llena de polvo. Así que me puse a limpiar un poco. Llene la lavadora y la puse en marcha.

—¿Quién se atreve a despertar al gran Jacob de su sueño?— Dijo mi amigo y luego bostezo. No pude evitar reírme. Se sentó en una de las sillas viejas de la cocina y me di cuenta de que esa era su manera de pedirme el desayuno.

—¿Que quisieras desayunar hoy?— Le pregunte divertida, sus modos me recordaban a un niño pequeño pero su cuerpo me recordaba a un hombre mayor de los dieciséis años que el tenia.

—Lo que sea tu especialidad— Respondió burlonamente.

—Sale un desayuno a la Bella— Dije y ambos reimos.

El desayuno transcurrió rápidamente y de una manera divertida, Jake bromeaba sobre sus amigos y me encontré a mi misma bromeando de los míos, de los que aun me quedaban.

La secadora dejo de repiquetear y me levante a sacar la ropa, comencé a doblarla una por una con cuidado y en silencio.

—En verdad que cocinas bien— Dijo Jake al recargarse descuidadamente en la secadora con un vaso de jugo de naranja en una mano.

Entre mi ropa sobresalía una playera negra, muy grande para ser mía. La saque y la puse al derecho. Era la playera que Jacob me había prestado cuando me herí al intentar, sin éxito, conducir una motocicleta. Mis ojos rápidamente, y sin mi consentimiento, se dirigieron al cuerpo de Jake, como siempre no usaba camisa, me sonroje y mire hacia el piso.

—Oh. Así que tu tenias mi playera favorita, tendré que hablar con el Jefe de Policía, hay una ladrona de playeras suelta— Dijo mientras se ponía la playera. Me reí y maravillada note que el tono de histeria se había desvanecido.

—¿Que haremos hoy?—Pregunte

—Estaba pensando que —Comenzó a decir Jacob cuando el timbre de la puerta lo interrumpió. Camine hacia la puerta y note que Jake me seguía, en silencio como últimamente pero había algo raro su rostro, el rostro de mi Jake se había convertido en la máscara de Sam, eso significaba que algo malo había pasado.

Mi corazón se acelero y con una mano que temblaba abrí la puerta. Era Jared con la misma mascara de amargura. Solo vestía un pantalón corto y estaba muy agitado.

—La han visto. Sam ordena que la lleves a casa— Dijo y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. Jake tomo las llaves de mi camioneta y me arrastro hacia el asiento del pasajero. El camino se hizo eterno, más largo que de costumbre. Mis ojos escudriñaban las sombras del bosque en busca de algo que sabía que merodeaba por ahí. Al llegar a La Push pensé que nos dirigiríamos a la casa de Billy pero no fue así: tomamos el camino hacia la casa de Emily.

Emily nos esperaba en la puerta de la pequeña casita con los brazos en jarras, al vernos su semblante se suavizo un poco pero no lo suficiente para tranquilizarme.

—Estarás a salvo aquí — Dijo Jake al notar mi desconcierto. Me sujeto de los hombros y me hablo muy seriamente— Se que esto va en contra de tu naturaleza pero ¿puedes prometerme que no harás nada estúpido y que harás caso a lo que te diga Emily?

—Si— Dije tartamudeando. Al recordar que ya le había prometido eso a alguien más, otra promesa, muy similar pero esta pensaba cumplirla.

—Gracias— Susurro realmente agradecido y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque. El miedo me invadió al verlo desaparecer entre los árboles. Sin saber cómo me encontré a mi misma en la pequeña salita con Emily diciéndome que todo estaría bien.

Pasaron varias horas y no tuvimos noticias de ninguno de nuestros licántropos. Con cada segundo que pasaba me preocupaba mas, si es que eso era posible, y me preguntaba si en verdad esto estaba ocurriendo si en verdad la historia de Victoria terminaría en esta ocasión si mi último vinculo con los vampiros terminaría con una lucha entre Jacob, mi Jacob y esa mortífera cazadora que estaba en busca de venganza. Mi mente no podía concebir tal escenario: un lobo contra una vampiresa pelirroja. ¿Quien ganaría?

* * *

**N/F: Hola a todos..!**

**Miles de millones de billones de gracias por leer, por los reviews (ah me encanta recibir reviews..!) por las alertas, por agregarme a sus listas y por leer mi ridícula nota final.**

**Una pregunta mis adorados lectores:**

** ¿Creen que deba de incluir un Jacob PoV? **

**Envíen sus respuestas en un review n.n**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Saludos de su amiga:**

**†Sweet bloody dreams†**


	6. Noticias

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que sí, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo está lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**Este Cap. va para Amia Black.**

* * *

**Noticias.**

**Bella PoV**

Pasaron varias horas y no tuvimos noticias de ninguno de nuestros licántropos. Con cada segundo que pasaba me preocupaba mas, si es que eso era posible, y me preguntaba si en verdad esto estaba ocurriendo si en verdad la historia de Victoria terminaría en esta ocasión si mi último vinculo con los vampiros terminaría con una lucha entre Jacob, mi Jacob y esa mortífera cazadora que estaba en busca de venganza. Mi mente no podía concebir tal escenario: un lobo contra una vampiresa pelirroja. ¿Quien ganaría?

No podía arriesgar a alguien más nuevamente, no podía permitir que continuaran luchando por mí, ese era mi lugar. Tenía que haber una manera de dejar de arriesgar a la gente que me rodea, desearía ser más fuerte y poder luchar, tomar mi lugar.

—Ni lo pienses— Dijo Emily al ver la resolución en mis ojos. No podía ser cierto me había descubierto con solo mirar mis ojos, creo que Edward tenía razón: Soy una mala mentirosa y una peor actriz.

—Es la única manera— Susurré.

—Lo prometiste, Bella— Me recordó en un intento por hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Pero mi decisión ya estaba hecha. Ahora solo tenía que encontrar una manera de escapar de Emily. Decidí que la única manera de hacerlo era salir corriendo de la casa, cuando ella se levantó para sacar del horno el pastel que estaba cocinando me acerque en silencio a la puerta, gire la perilla intentando no hacer ruido.

Sabía que era demasiado fácil para ser verdad: Justo a un lado de un árbol estaba un lobo sentado. Al mirarme me lanzo un gruñido por lo bajo y clavo su mirada en mi.

Estaba atrapada, no podía escapar. Regrese lentamente dentro de la casa donde Emily sonreía.

—Jacob sabía que intentarías irte— Dijo y se dispuso a decorar el pastel.

Me senté a su lado en la barra de la cocina maldiciendo internamente. No podía ayudarles. Estaba atrapada.

La tarde paso más lenta que la mañana. Como si las horas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para torturarme y el reloj de la cocina de Emily no ayudaba mucho, su sonido era penetrante, fastidioso. Quería que se callara, pero si lo hacía no sabría que hora era ni cuánto tiempo había estado Jacob afuera. Otro maldito circulo.

Harta de todo me tire en el sofá de la salita, no quería pensar en nada ni ver nada y me quede dormida. No soñé nada, justo como quería. En el momento en que me había resignado a estar atrapada por una eternidad en este limbo de paredes claras escuche que la puerta se abría. Me levante de un salto y vi a un muchacho, Seth.

Al principio solo lo mire como el Jacob más joven pero luego recordé que su padre acababa de morir, me sentí mal por él.

—Seth, cuanto lo siento— Dije

—Está bien Bella, ya todos nos lo veíamos venir— Respondió mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Emily. Ella salió de la casa detrás del muchacho.

Escuche sus pasos detenerse, me acerque a la ventana y me escondí detrás de las cortinas, debía escuchar lo que él le decía. No podían ocultármelo era mi derecho después de todo yo era la... No era nada de Jacob, gruñí por lo bajo e intente escuchar.

—Está bien, hablare con su padre— Respondió Emily muy seriamente

—Todo debe estar listo para entonces, se supone que yo lo tenía que hacer pero, se que él así lo querría— Explicaba Seth

—No le diré hasta que sea el momento adecuado, ya sabes cómo se pone, podría intentar algo peligroso— Dijo Emily y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa.

_"Él lo querría"_ Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en mi mente y se repetían una y otra vez, me senté en el piso y abrace mis costillas. Este era un nuevo dolor, no podía perderlo al también, no era posible. El dolor era cada vez más intenso y las lágrimas me empañaban la mirada. Sin darme cuenta todo se volvió negro.

_Nuevamente estaba en el acantilado, pero esta vez no llovía. Ahí estaba Edward lejos de mi inalcanzable, al final de la caída estaba mi vampiro. A pesar de la distancia sabia que él me estaba mirando con sus ojos dorados. Junto a mi estaba Jake, con su sonrisa de siempre, mi Jacob._

_—Adiós Jake— Dije y me lance al acantilado, cuando mire hacia donde se suponía Edward me esperaba vi que no había nadie. Me había lanzado por nada._

**Jacob PoV**

Los arboles se convertían en manchones café al pasar a un lado, los sonidos se hacían cada vez mas especiales, podía percibir y reconocer los diferentes sonidos del bosque, los olores se habían intensificado también, imaginaba que la adrenalina tenía que ver con eso. Buscaba en cada ráfaga de viento un olor dulce, algo quemante, una sola estela me haría reconocer ese aroma en particular. Una sola señal.

Escuchaba la tierra y las hojas debajo de mis patas, sentía el aire golpeando mi rostro, no es que me molestara simplemente lo sentía, ya no había escapatoria para Victoria, la atraparía. Por Bella se lo debía no podía pedirle que continuara si su pasado la cazaba, literalmente, se lo debía a Harry, se lo debía a mi padre, a la manada, a todos los Quileute de la reserva.

_—La han visto rondando cerda del kilometro 23— _Indico Sam y comencé a correr a su encuentro. Ahí estaba mi señal, la que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Estaba muy cerca, debía de ser el primero en llegar, debía terminar con esto. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude pero cuando llegue no había nada más que una estela del aroma dulce de los vampiros. Ella se había ido, lo más seguro es que se encontrara en el agua y si estaba nadando seria prácticamente imposible seguirla.

Tal vez no podía seguirla en el agua pero si podría rodearla, sabía que ella saldría cerca de la reserva de los Makah.

_—Jacob espéranos no puedes ir solo— _Volvió a ordenarme el Alfa. Cuando el Alfa ordena no puedes ignorar lo que dice. Mis patas se detuvieron en seco y me di un golpe en la nariz.

Mientras esperaba que los demás me alcanzaran y que mis patas tuvieran permiso de moverse una mente nueva entro, intentaba parecer más tranquila de lo que en verdad estaba y por alguna razón los demás intentaban cubrir la identidad y naturaleza de los pensamientos perturbados de esa persona.

Si no me querían dejar ver quien era esa persona lo deduciría yo. Jared, Paul, Embry... Era Seth, el más joven.

—_Seth—_ Lo llame, el no podía se podía rehusar a responderme, segundo en mando pensé sarcásticamente. El chico no pudo continuar escondiendo sus pensamientos.

Esta persona estaba viendo a una chica desmayarse. Era Bella.

Mi mente no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la delgada Bella cayendo al suelo ante la mirada atónita de Emily y Seth.

La furia me volvió loco por un instante ¿como había dejado a Bella sola? ¿Al cuidado de Emily y Seth? ¿En que estaba pensando?

—_Ve con tu chica asegúrate de que está bien y vuelve— _Me permitió el Alfa al ver la maraña de pensamientos fúnebres que rondaban mi mente.

No había terminado de decírmelo cuando me encontraba corriendo a la mayor velocidad posible en dirección a la casa de Emily. Entre sin siquiera llamar y ahí estaba: Inconsciente y pálida como un... Chupasangre. Nunca la había visto mas aterradora, parecía que su sueño de ser uno de ellos se había cumplido, si no fuera porque sabía que en realidad seguía siendo humana y que era imposible que la hubieran mordido me hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Bella?— Comencé a llamarla.

**Bella PoV**

Abrí los ojos de golpe, desorientada y molesta.

—¿Que ha pasado?— Pregunte al recordar la noticia que medio escuche.

—Bells, en serio debes de visitar al Doc. — Dijo mi Jake. Estaba aquí por lo cual no estaba muerto.

—¡Oh Jake!— Exclame al verlo y le pase los brazos por los hombros, nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo.

—Bella— Susurro aliviado en mi oído.

—Estaba preocupada por ti Jake, inclusive pensé en huir para buscarte— Confesé sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias que traería: Más seguridad.

—Nunca te dejare apartarte de mi lado, al parecer tu sola causa más problemas en un día de los que una persona causaría en toda su vida— Me reclamó. Hasta ese momento mi cerebro habia sido un algodón de felicidad, mi cerebro hizo clic y el pánico se adueño de mi.

—¿Victoria?

—En el agua, esperamos que salga por territorios Makah y es posible que allá le tendamos una emboscada, todo terminara muy pronto Bella.

* * *

**N/F: Hola a todos..!**

**Miles de gracias por leer, por los reviews, por las alertas, por agregarme a sus listas. OMJ..! (Oh My Jacob) ¿Ya vieron el tráiler? Casi me desmayo al verlo...!** **Creo que lo estaré viendo cada hora todos los días hasta que salga la peli.**

**OMJ..! Sé que me tarde años en actualizar y que el cap. no es muy bueno (Es horrendo que los deje así sin respuestas ni nada pero me sentía como vampiro vegetariano en un banco de sangre sin publicar algo, x favor no me odien) Espero escribir algo mas pero esta semana es la ultima de clases y luego vendrán los exámenes... OMJ..! Deséenme suerte. x)**

**Sé que a todos nos da mucha pereza darle a donde dice Review [ Porque hasta yo me hacia la occisa a la hora de dejar comentarios] pero por favor háganlo, me encantaría saber sus opiniones.**

**Por cierto gracias por sus comentarios sobre si ponía un POV de Jake o no, aquí esta espero que les haya gustado BTW(By The Way)el famoso Jacob lo hice sin consultar el libro, lo sé… Amazing xD jaja **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**xOxO**

**†Sweet bloody dreams†**


	7. Pijamada

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que sí, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo está lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

* * *

**PIJAMADA**

**Bella PoV**

—¿Victoria?— Pregunte intentando que mi voz sonara fuerte y confiada, el resultado fue todo lo contrario.

—En el agua, esperamos que salga por territorios Makah y es posible que ahí le tendamos una emboscada, todo terminara muy pronto Bella.

Suspire, no había nada más que decir o hacer, estaban decididos a terminar con la vida de la vampiresa pelirroja.

—¿Me dirás que es lo que te paso?— Pregunto tranquilamente, yo comencé a contarle la historia de mi intento de escape y de la visita del pequeño Seth. Cuando termine el me miraba con un gesto extraño entre reproche y risa.

—Bella, Bella —Dijo y negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa burlona se asomaba en las comisuras de sus labios— La razón por la cual Emily dijo tan seriamente "está bien hablare con su padre" es porque Victoria se había escapado de nosotros y te tendríamos que ocultar, Emily hablaría con tu padre no con el mío.

—Pero ¿y el "sé que él así lo querría"?— Pregunte.

—Con eso se refería a que esa es la manera en que yo quería solucionar las cosas, pero nadie me dio oportunidad de explicarlo así que estaban adivinando mi plan— Respondió nuevamente.

Esto no estaba pasando, tenía que salvar algo de mi herido orgullo, ya había sido apaleado bastante en los últimos días.

—¿"No le diré hasta que sea el momento adecuado"?— Pregunte temerosa de que la respuesta fuera a tener un resultado contraproducente a mis planes.

—La idea era esconderte en la reserva hasta que todo terminara, sabía que si te decía antes te irías a tu casa— Dijo cansado de responder, al parecer el muchacho tenía una respuesta para todo.

—Yo no me esconderé— Dije un poco molesta.

—Si lo harás— Dijo y se sentó dando por terminada la conversación.

—Emily, ya es hora— Le dijo a la prometida de Sam después de un largo rato.

**Jacob PoV**

Yo no podía permitir que Bella con su complejo de mártir resultara herida y menos si es algo que ella planeaba. Estaba seguro de que planes para escaparse tenia de sobra y que en todos ella resultaba o herida de gravedad o muerta. Esas dos eran ideas que de ninguna manera podría permitir que pasaran así que tuve razón al pedirle a Seth que vigilara la casa de Emily.

Nuevamente Embry le gano la apuesta a Jared al predecir que Bella intentaría escapar, no sé cómo lo hacía pero siempre acertaba. El pensamiento me hizo sonreir. Aunque al parecer mi sonrisa le molesto un poco a Bella ya que no habia encontrado ningun punto ciego en mi plan de mantenerla a salvo.

—Emily, ya es hora— Dije y la prometida de Sam camino hacia el teléfono.

—Espera— Dijo Bella.

—Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión— Amenace.

—¿Cual es el plan?— Pregunto. No estaba seguro si responder o no, podría idear algo para zafarse de la protección.

—¿Me encerraras en unbúnker de emergencia?— Pregunto ligeramente enojada, lo mejor sería responderle.

—Te quedaras en la reserva Quileute hasta que estés fuera de peligro— Dije intentando revelar lo menos posible pero sin mentirle.

—¿Como que me quedare en la reserva Quileute?

—Solo serán unos días— Dije en un intento de convencerla.

—Pero y ¿Charlie?

—Estará bien, siempre habrá un lobo cerca de tu casa— Dije.

—Charlie no me dejara quedarme contigo— Me amenazo muy segura de que había ganado

—No te "quedaras conmigo"— Respondí feliz de haberle ganado. Sabía que era una victoria para el equipo Jacob.

—¿Entonces?

—Haremos una fiesta de pijamas— Dijo Emily sarcásticamente.

**Bella PoV**

—No— Respondí rotundamente. Si había algo en el mundo que en verdad odiaba eran las fiestas de pijamas, en realidad me parecían una soberana tontería.

—Vamos Bells, no estará tan mal— Dijo Jacob haciendo énfasis en "tan mal"

—No, Jake, no quiero y no lo hare —Dije y cruce los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No pasara nada, solo será una noche y ya— Intento calmarme mi amigo licántropo.

—No.

—Bella, no seas caprichosa— Me recrimino mientras intentaba soltar mis brazos.

—No lo soy. Simple y sencillamente no quiero tener una fiesta de pijamas. No quiero esconderme de Victoria porque entonces ella habrá ganado, de cierta manera— Le explique.

—Bella— Suspiro Jake un poco frustrado.

—Lo siento mucho pero no pasara— Dije en un tono muy formal y serio

—Lo siento mucho Bella pero no te lo estoy preguntando— Dijo imitando mi tono de voz y sonrió maliciosamente.

Y justo como lo habíamos discutido pasó: Emily llamo a mi padre para pedir su permiso y estuvo más que de acuerdo, estaba extasiado de que tuviera nuevos amigos. Nosotras haríamos una fiesta de pijamas porque Sam y sus chicos tendrían su "maratón mensual de películas de terror"

—Bien Emily, nuevamente soy prisionera en tu casa— Dije sarcásticamente, ella solo sonrió.

—Nos vemos mañana— Dijo y se dirigió a su habitación.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? ¿Cómo que nos vemos mañana?— Pregunte un poco confundida.

—Bells ¿qué traes en esta mochila?— Dijo Jake en un tono bromista desde la puerta de entrada de la casa con mi mochila en la mano.

—No entiendo— Dije lentamente tratando de unir todas las piezas dentro de mi mente

—Te quedaras en mi casa. No es seguro que te quedes con Emily, podrías intentar escapar— Dijo aun bromeando

Me sentí aliviada de saber que no me quedaría con Emily, a pesar de que me agradaba mucho aun no me sentía lo suficientemente cómoda como para quedarme con ella y más aun de estar cerca de sus constantes demostraciones de afecto.

—Piedras, eso es lo que traigo— Bromee intentando que no se notara mi alivio por irme a la familiar casita de Jake.

—Anda, vámonos— Dijo y me tendió los brazos

—¿Me vas a cargar hasta tu casa?— Pregunte un poco escéptica

—A menos que quieras caminar, parece que lloverá así que será mejor que nos demos prisa— Dijo y me levanto como si no pesara más que una hoja.

Su piel me daba el calor suficiente para no tener frio por el aire de la noche, Jake tenia razón una tormenta se acercaba, una grande. En menos de diez minutos estábamos en su casa y justo cuando Billy abrió la puerta comenzó a llover.

—Hola chicos— Nos saludo Billy.

Me pregunte si no le parecía extraño que su hijo trajera una chica a dormir, también me pregunte hacia quien estaba su lealtad, conmigo o con mi padre, me pregunte si alguna vez comentaría esto con Charlie mientras veian un partido. El simple pensamiento me hizo un nudo en la boca del estomago.

—Hola papá— Saludó Jake yo no lo pude saludar la duda sobre la lealtad.

La velada transcurrió tranquila, comimos pizza y bromeamos un poco sobre mis compañeros, sobre Mike la mayoría del tiempo.

—Bueno chicos, creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya a dormir— Anuncio Billy a modo de despedida no sé si fue mi imaginación hiperactiva o en realidad vi a Billy guiñarle un ojo a su hijo..

—Y...¿ Que se supone que pasa ahora?— Pregunte sin querer conocer la respuesta en realidad.

—Puedes quedarte en mi habitación yo me quedare en el sofá —Dijo Jake y luego añadió al notar la tensión del ambiente— si así te parece bien.

—No es necesario que duermas en el sofá puedes quedarte en tu cama, estaré bien en el sofá.

—Bells, no te voy a dejar que te quedes en el sofá— Contradijo.

—Bueno… si…si no te molesta podemos quedarnos juntos otra vez— Dijo un tanto apenado.

—Supongo que será lo mejor, si ninguno de los dos planea dar su brazo a torcer— Dije fingiendo indiferencia cuando la verdad era que mi corazón había dado un vuelco y comenzado a latir al doble de velocidad. En realidad dormir con Jake no era algo tan terrible, me imagine el calor que me proporcionaba, el olor de su piel, su respiración, sus ronquidos. Ese último pensamiento me hizo reír.

—¿Que es tan gracioso?— Pregunto confundido.

—No creo poder dormir con tus ronquidos— Dije entre los espasmos de mi risa.

—Yo no ronco— Dijo indignado

—Si lo haces.

—No lo hago.

Jugar con Jake me hacía olvidad los meses zombi, me hacía sentir viva y feliz de estarlo me dí cuenta mientras caminaba hacia su habitación riendo.

—A dormir —Dijo y se aventó a su cama, el solo la ocupaba completamente— Anda Bells te hare un pequeño espacio.

Me recosté a su lado y me rodeo con sus brazos, planeaba discutir de eso con el pero el sueño lo venció antes de que pudiera decir nada. El verlo dormir, tan tranquilo, me hacía sentir tranquila, me hacía pensar que había una buena posibilidad de que las cosas resultaran de buena manera. Y con ese pensamiento positivo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo o más bien por los de Jake.

* * *

**_"…Inevitablemente nuestros labios se fusionaron, en un beso...Su boca era tan diferente, sus labios no eran fríos como los que estaba acostumbrada a besar, no eran delgados ni eran duros como el granito por el contrario eran gruesos y muy cálidos, suaves y agresivos..."_**

**Eso fue un pequeño adelanto de la parte que todos queremos que pase ya... O de menos yo quiero que pase. Muaaakkk..! =***

**Lo se me tarde siglos...**

**Y a modo de disculpa me puse a escribir la parte donde (ta ta ta tannnn) Bella se da cuenta de cuánto quiere a Jacob..! El capitulo del beso ¿o debería decir besos?**

**Wuiiii...! Ya casi llegamos a esa parte... **

**Espero sus opiniones en un review (Me encanta recibir reviews..!)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**†Sweet bloody dreams†**


	8. Carrera contra Charlie

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo está lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

* * *

**Carrera contra Charlie.**

Me recosté a su lado y él me rodeo con sus brazos, planea discutir de eso con el pero el sueño lo venció antes de que pudiera decir nada. El verlo dormir, tan tranquilo, me hacía sentir tranquila, me hacía pensar que había una buena posibilidad de que las cosas resultaran de buena manera. Y con ese pensamiento positivo cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo o más bien por los de Jake.

Esa noche dormí sin sueños, no hubo ningún escenario extraño en mi mente no había nada terrorífico y negativo. En mi mente solo había lugar para una cosa, para una persona, para Jake. El dormía a mi lado, los brazos que me rodeaban eran los de él, el calor que sentía provenía de su condición de licántropo.

Ya no estaba dormida, era como ese momento antes de que despiertas donde estas consciente de lo que pasa a tu alrededor pero no estás completamente despierta. Un sueño vela era el nombre de eso, creo.

Mi brazo derecho estaba completamente entumido, no lo podía sentir pero no me quería mover porque me daría una sensación horrible. Con un suspiro de resignación me di vuelta.

—No te vayas— Murmuro Jake y me apretó contra él.

Abrí un ojo para ver a Jake, había quedado justo frente a él, su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del mío. Podía sentir su aliento cálido en mi frente. Por un momento me sentí tentada, sus labios semi abiertos, sería un pequeño beso, ni cuenta se daría.

Lo imagine en mi mente, eso lo haría muy feliz y a mí me haría una persona muy confundida aun más de lo que ya estaba. Deje caer la cabeza contra la almohada. Tanto lio mental me estaba haciendo daño después de todo hacía meses que no dormía bien, que no dejaba de tener pensamientos pesimistas y fúnebres. Ya era necesario un cambio.

Desde ahora cambiaria, no me preocuparía mas, no sufriría, solo viviría el día, sería feliz y sonreiría a la nueva oportunidad frente a mí.

—¿Por qué sonríes?— Me pregunto un adormilado licántropo.

No respondí, no estaba segura de que decir.

—¡Chicos ya es hora de levantarse!— Grito Billy desde el otro lado de la puerta, siempre tan oportuno.

—Anda— Dije mientras me levantaba con cierta dificultad, estaba muy entumida como si me hubiera dormido toda la noche sobre el mismo costado.

—No, aun es muy temprano— Dijo Jake y se cubrió la cabeza con las cobijas. Como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—Si tú no te quieres levantar lo hare yo— Dije mientras intentaba sacarlo de la cama. Use todas mis fuerzas pero no parecían ser suficientes.

—Jake, recuerda que tienes que regresar a Bella a casa de Emily por si Charlie decide venir—Gritó Billy desde algún lugar en la casa.

—Llévame a casa de Emily— Exigí

—Está bien, está bien, pero primero ¿podemos desayunar?— Pregunto de manera graciosa.

—De acuerdo— Dije y me di cuenta de que tenía hambre.

El desayuno transcurrió de manera tranquila. Jake y Billy bromeaban como siempre y me sorprendí a mi misma riendo en vez de estar rogando por que las bromas terminaran. Cuando comenzamos a recoger los platos escuche un carro en la entrada, la grava era muy ruidosa y ese motor me sonaba conocido, la persona se bajo del auto, cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

—Es Charlie— Susurro Jake mientras me jalaba de la mano hacia su habitación.

—Hola Charlie— Escuche a Billy decir con toda la naturalidad del mundo y nuevamente me pregunte sobre su lealtad.

—Buenos días Billy, espero no haberte despertado— Se disculpo mi padre.

—Para nada solo estaba recogiendo los platos del desayuno— Explico el Quileute.

—Te ayudare— Ofreció Charlie

—No te preocupes, así está bien— Respondió el padre de Jake

—En verdad no me molesta— Dijo y comenzó a mover los platos

—Gracias —Respondió Billy—¿Qué haces por los terrenos Quileute tan temprano en la mañana?

—Solo vine a visitar a un viejo amigo— Respondió mi padre

—¿Seguro que es eso?— Pregunto astutamente Billy

—Sí, es eso —Respondió más para sí mismo que para Billy. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego mi padre volvió a hablar— ¿Sabes qué pasa con Bella?

—Es tu hija, tú deberías de saber.

—No lo sé, es que se ve diferente, se ve... No lo sé, feliz, no la había visto así desde que Edward se fue hace unos meses— Dijo como quien no queriendo la cosa.

—Sí, se ve más feliz— Acepto Billy.

—Creo que eso tiene que ver con Jake, se que se han estado viendo mucho últimamente.

—Es cierto nuestros chicos pasan mucho tiempo juntos— Añadió Billy

—A veces pienso que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos pero no quiero causarle ningún daño a Bells. Ya extrañaba verla sonreír y reír. Lo prefiero así— Dijo Charlie y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de cuan preocupado había estado.

—No creo que eso cambie ahora —Concluyo Billy—Hoy no hay nubes deberíamos ir a pescar.

—Eso estaría bien. Iré a avisarle a Bella que llegare tarde a casa hoy. Busca tus cosas mientras voy, no tardare mucho— Dijo mientras buscaba sus llaves, el sonido del metal golpeándose entre si me aviso que ya las había encontrado. Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre mis hombros Charlie iba hacia la casa de Emily a buscarme y yo estaba aquí.

—Tranquila Bells, llegaremos antes que él— Dijo Jake mientras me ayudaba a salir por la ventana de su habitación. Jake tenia razón llegamos minutos antes que Charlie. Emily nos esperaba en la puerta y tuve la ligera sospecha de que Billy la había puesto al tanto de nuestra carrera.

—Entra— Me dijo Emily en el momento en que Jake me puso en el piso.

—Nos vemos más tarde cariño— Se despidió Jake y comenzó a correr hacia el bosque donde se perdió entre las sombras.

—Bella, si Charlie te ve parada en la puerta le parecerá sospechoso— Siempre me había parecido maravillosa la manera en que Emily danzaba de un lado a otro dentro de la pequeña casita mientras hacía todo tipo de cosas, principalmente bocadillos para los lobos. Recibi gustosa la taza de chocolate caliente y empine un sorbo rápido.

Emily se sentó a mi lado con una taza de chocolate caliente y una bandeja de panecillos recién horneados.

—Anda, come algunos antes de que lleguen los chicos y dejen únicamente las migajas—Le agradecí y comí un panecillo aun caliente.

—Es bueno no ser la única chica lobo por aquí— Dijo y sonrio. A pesar de la cicatriz en su rostro podía ver que aun era hermosa, que aunque su cara tuviera una marca era solo eso, la belleza seguía ahí.

—¿Eres la única chica lobo?— Pregunte un poco sorprendida, siempre había pensado que los demás licántropos tenían novias ya que, aunque doliera admitirlo, eran bastante atractivos todos, sus facciones y su tono de piel morena los hacía atractivos al pensar en ello recordé a Jake conduciendo mi vieja camioneta rumbo al hospital.

—¡Mírate! —Dijo Emily al tiempo que reía suavemente— te estás sonrojando.

—No es verdad— Dije y sentí como el calor subía a mis orejas y se expandía por toda mi cara y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Emily volvió a reír y luego su rostro moreno se torno serio.

—Hasta ahora, técnicamente…En realidad también esta Leah pero ella, es diferente —Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa pero luego sonrió de nuevo— Me alegra que seas una chica lobo, no podría haber alguien mejor que tu para Jacob.

—Yo... No soy una chica lobo— Dije lentamente, analizando las palabras.

—Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras, pero lo eres, ahora estas con Jake, el es un lobo eso te hace a ti una chica lobo— Me explico sonriente. Sabía exactamente a que se refería, desde afuera podría verse como que nosotros éramos algo mas, el me llamaba cariño, nos tomábamos de la mano y dormíamos juntos, sabía lo que parecía, pero no era lo que todos creían, no lo era.

—Yo no estoy con Jake de esa manera— Repuse, en realidad no me importaba lo que los demás pensaban, ya se lo había dicho a Jake en aquella extraña salida al cine.

No hubo oportunidad de que dijera nada más porque alguien llamo a la puerta "Charlie" pensé. Emily se levanto con mucha gracia, no como la de los vampiros pero si con una gracia natura, más humana, mas cálida a abrir la puerta.

—Buenos días Charlie— Lo saludo mientras le pedía con un gesto amable que pasara

—Buenos días Emily—Respondió— Hola Bells

—Hola papá.

—Siéntate por favor Charlie— Pidió Emily— Permíteme traerte una taza de chocolate caliente.

—Creo que tendré que dejar pasar el chocolate por esta vez Emily, nada mas viene a avisarle a Bella que hoy llegare un poco tarde a casa. Billy y yo iremos a pescar— Dijo mi padre.

—Está bien, me iré a casa en un par de horas no te preocupes— Respondí

—Hasta la noche Bells, gracias Emily— Dijo y salió de la casa, me despedí de él con la mano mientras lo veía alejarse en su carro. La suave risa de Emily me saco de mi ensañamiento.

—¿Que es tan gracioso?— Pregunte un poco confundida al haberme perdido el chiste.

—Nada, entra, termina tu bebida— Dijo

Después de tres horas de hornear bocadillos para los lobos me senté en la pequeña salita, a decir verdad estaba exhausta. Cocinar en tal cantidad era bastante agotador.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a casa— Anuncie

—¿No vas a esperar a Jacob?

—Creo poder arreglármelas bien yo sola por un rato— Dije bromeando y me tropecé con la mesita del café.

— Si ya lo veo—Aceptó y rió.

—Nos vemos luego Emily y gracias por todo— Me despedí.

Tome mi mochila del piso y camine hacia mi camioneta con cuidado intentando no resbalar con el piso mojado, me senté detrás del volante, me pareció un poco extraño ya me estaba acostumbrando a que Jake condujera.

No quería estar sola, sin él, tal vez debería regresar a casa de Emily y esperarlo, sin mi sol personal las sombras estaba regresando, me sentía sola. El rugido del motor me reconforto un poco, me hizo sentir mejor, en un lugar familiar, mi camioneta siempre estaba para mi, siempre me hacia compañía en los momentos más difíciles, sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

Llegue a casa y me encontré ante un dilema ¿qué hacer? la casa estaba limpia, la ropa estaba ordenada, todo estaba en perfecto orden, no quería estar sin hacer nada porque sabía que los pensamientos funestos regresarían a mí, subí lentamente hacia mi habitación y me tendí en la cama. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estuve mirando al techo. Decidí que eso era una pérdida de tiempo y me levante decidida a darme un baño caliente, tome mis cosas del armario y entre al baño.

El agua caliente me había relajado y el olor a fresas me había regresado al presente, a mi nuevo presente lleno de lobos y chistes a la hora del desayuno. Me vestí tranquilamente y me senté frente al computador, hacia mucho que no leía los correos de René.

La salude y me disculpe por no haber respondido antes, le explique que ahora mi tiempo estaba ocupado la mayor parte con Jake, también le conté sobre "la fiesta de pijamas" con Emily. Le hable un poco de los amigos de Jake, las apuestas y que siempre estaban peleando entre ellos, claro está que omití la parte donde son licántropos, me despedí de ella y lo envié. Eso no me había tomado mucho tiempo, aun era muy temprano y aun tenía mucho tiempo de sobra.

Aunque me rehusara a admitirlo en voz alta sabía dentro de mí que extrañaba a Jake. Jake, eso me recordó algo, el incidente el vaso el otro día y la tabla suelta. Me arrodille a un lado de mi cama y presione la tabla para sacarla. Mi curiosidad era grande y mi ansiedad mayor.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Espero que me digan si les gusto o no, y sus opiniones, quejas y sugerencias.**

**Mil gracias por leer.**

**x0x0**

**Su amiga:**

**Sweet bloody dreams..**


	9. Un nuevo vampiro en el vecindario

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaria si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querias decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepusculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aqui esta lo que segun yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**[Este cap va para Chela, como siempre me inspiras muchisimo ya no puedo esperar para que sea Domingo.**

** Para la hermana de Nico Itzel, que aunque tiene que trabajar pasa a leer mi ff**

**Para mi querida Malavik que siempre me deja un lindo review****.**

** Gracias por todo chicas..!! ]  
**

* * *

**UN NUEVO VAMPIRO EN EL VECINDARIO**

**JACOB POV**

Mi día había comenzado inusualmente bien, un par de contratiempos pero había comenzado bien. Creo que me podría llega a acostumbra a dormir con Bella, su presencia constante me abrumaba pero no de una mala manera, su olor a fresas me hacia sentir bien, me hacia sentir como que al fin pertenecía a un lugar donde no tenia que ocultar quien soy.

A pesar de que Bella había resultado ser un imán para los problemas me agrada protegerla, se me asemeja a una muñequita pequeña y delicada, como las que mis hermanas siempre soñaban con tener cuando pequeñas.

No habían pasado mas de veinte minutos desde que la había dejado en casa de Emily cuando ya estaba ansioso por verla por asegurarme de que esta a salvo. No se como Sam me había convencido de esto: de dejar sola a Bells.

—_Eres un sobre protector_— Dijo Embry, burlándose de mi.

— _¿Te pregunte?—_ Respondí un poco molesto por que se metiera en mi conflicto mental.

—_No, pero, aun así es muy gracioso ver como te torturas por una mujer—_ Dijo y comenzó a correr más rápido para encontrarme en el cruce del río.

Yo era uno de los mas veloces, si no es que el mas veloz, claro cuando Leah no decidía que ella lo era, así que llegue antes que el. Me senté muy cerca del río, tanto que pude ver mi reflejo creo que los demás tenían razón, si había crecido bastante. Ahora era el más rápido y el más grande.

—_Que vanidoso—_ Dijo Leah que había estado extrañamente callada durante un buen rato.

—_Sabes que lo soy_— Respondí

—_Claro, claro. Te reto a una carrera—_ Dijo al estar más cerca de mí.

_—Acepto—_ Dije y comencé a correr sin esperar a que ella llegara a la línea de salida.

Por un momento me sentí libre. Mas libre de lo que había estado nunca, podría correr así por siempre sin respetar ninguna frontera y sin detenerme, correr hasta el final del continente, correr sin esperar a nadie, sin detenerme nunca.

_ —Hey chicos, no se vayan a salir de los alcances de comunicación— _Nos advirtió Sam si ordenarlo, sin usar su poder del Alfa ya que no le gustaba hacerlo, creo que debió ordenárnoslo mientras pudo.

Leah era rápida, pero no lo suficiente cuando comenzaba a acercarse a mi yo aceleraba y me alejaba. Estuvimos un buen rato corriendo y haciéndonos bromas hasta que Leah se quedo callada, algo muy raro en ella, y se detuvo. En ese momento supe que algo estaba mal.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— Exigí saber.

Ella me permitió ver lo que sus ojos captaban, se había quedado unos 600 metros detrás de mí, en la parte mas espesa del bosque, escuchando solo escuchando.

Yo conocía ese sonido muy bien: era uno de ellos.

Se agazapo al escuchar mas cercano ese sonido, ese avance, comencé a correr a toda prisa de regreso para ayudarla no podía permitir que ella luchara sola.

_ —Esta bien Jake, creo que solo es uno, yo puedo con el o ella— _Repuso ante mi pensamiento y aunque sabia que ella era una gran luchadora no podía dejarla y no era tanto por decisión propia era que Sam me mataría si la dejaba y ahora que tenia una razón para vivir era no era una opción viable.

Llegue en un segundo a donde se encontraba Leah y lo percibí, era un olor diferente, un vampiro sin duda, pero uno diferente.

—No es Victoria, tampoco es uno de los Cullen— Dictamino Leah

Juntos seguimos el efluvio del nuevo vampiro, nos llevo hasta las montañas y de ahí al agua, donde se perdía el rastro y donde era imposible seguirlo.

Decepcionados con el resultado de la persecución regresamos a casa, para avisarles a los demás de nuestro nuevo visitante. Sam estaba furioso de que no hubiéramos esperado a los demás para perseguirlo pero aun así lo hubiéramos perdido.

No estaba de humor para escuchar los reclamos de Sam ni las preguntas de Embry, ahora solo pensaba en un lugar donde quería estar, una persona de la que me tenia que asegurar que estuviera bien.

**BELLA POV**

Aunque me rehusara a admitirlo en voz alta sabía dentro de mí que extrañaba a Jake. Jake, eso me recordó algo, el incidente el vaso el otro día y la tabla suelta. Me arrodille a un lado de mi cama y presione la tabla para sacarla. Mi curiosidad era grande y mi ansiedad mayor.

Mis dedos acariciaron las uniones de la madera a la vez que me preguntaba que había debajo de esa tabla, que secretos contenía el hueco debajo del piso. Mi mente intentaba imaginar que es lo que era que le había dado a Jake esa mueca de desagrado pero no se me ocurría nada posible.

Presione el borde y la tabla se levanto del extremo opuesto pensé que seria mas difícil sacarla pero no fue así, puse la tabla a un lado con cuidado solo en caso de que tuviera algún insecto. Me dio risa mi temor ante los insectos y mi seguridad ante el misterio de la tabla, por un lado quería saber que era pero por otro tenia miedo de lo que encontraría.

Había un trozo de tela cubriendo un bulto, la levante con deliberada lentitud y debajo de ella no había nada mas que un trozo de papel arrugado y sucio. Suspire decepcionada, en verdad que había esperado algo más que eso. Me senté en el piso enfurruñada y puse la tabla en su lugar.

No podía creer que estuviera molesta por una tabla suelta y un trozo de tela sucio. No podía ser cierto que Jake se molestara por eso también, creo que antes había algo debajo pero... Bella deja de crear conspiraciones me dije a mi misma recordando un programa sobre paranoicos que culpan al gobierno sobre todo, me reí al pensar que el gobierno o la mafia italiana tendrían algo que ver con esto.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso?— Pregunto Jake. Su presencia me asusto tanto que grite.

—Tranquila Bells— Dijo Jake mientras se sentaba en el piso a mi lado.

— ¿Como entraste?— Pregunte

—Charlie tiene una llave de repuesto en la moldura de la puerta, simplemente la tome— Dijo tranquilamente— Pensé que no te gustaría que entrara por la ventana— Añadió como quien le explica algo muy obvio a alguien que no quiere entender.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?— Pregunte al notar que se veía mas cansado que nunca

—Estoy bien, Bells, pero estoy preocupado por ti, hoy encontramos un rastro de un vampiro diferente— Un vampiro diferente, estaba segura que no era ninguno de mis vampiros buenos por la expresión en su rostro.

— ¿Y Victoria?— Repetí la misma pregunta del otro día.

—No ha vuelto a salir en nuestros territorios, creo que no viene por que sabe que la estamos esperando, por eso ha de haber mandado a este nuevo vampiro— Concluyo Jake.

— ¿Entonces?— Pregunte desconcertada

—Entonces… Desde ahora no me alejare de ti, no es seguro que estés sola se que te molesta tanta precaución pero es necesario Bella— Explico y su tono no dio lugar a dudas.

* * *

**Hola a todos los que se atreven a leer los desvarios de esta autora: **

**Primero que nada muchas gracias por pasar por "mi historia". Este capitulo lo intente hacer mas largo, pero me salio como 500 palabras mas largo que los demas, se que eso no es mucho pero bueno no quiero ponerle un monton de relleno nada mas para que quede "gordito". **

**Muchos se estaran preguntando cuando comienza la accion pues dejenme decirles que comenzara muy pronto, ya tengo el siguiente capitulo planeado ya nada mas tengo que escribirlo [¿Por que no podre conectar mi cerebro a la pc asi no tendria que escribir?] **

**Tambien me quiero disculpar por el atraso pero como ya les habia comentado hay un hombre lobo que me ronda la cabeza y no me deja sentarme a escribir tambien me disculpo por la ortografia tan horrenda de los capitulos anteriores pero como saben tenia examenes asi que nada mas venia escribia y lo publicaba para no hacerlos esperar por miles de años hasta que esta chica tuviera tiempo de revisar lo que escribe. Se que esta muy muy mal que escriba de esa manera pero en verdad me hace sentir mal actualizar cada año y medio, miento, cada dos años. ^^ Espero escribir mas capitulos ya que ejem ejem ya pase mis materias..!!! Asi que ahora ya tendre tiempo de escribir y de revisar la "hortografia" jaja.  
**

**¡Vaya! Creo que ya me exedi con las palabras esta vez pero en verdad queria que supieran todo lo anterior y pues como siempre gracias por leer y por dejarme reviews, que ya saben que me encantan.  
**

** Mil gracias por leer esta nota final que se ha convertido en una carta._  
_**

**x0x0**

**Su amiga:  
**

**Sweet bloody dreams.  
**


	10. Inevitable

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaria si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querias decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepusculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aqui esta lo que segun yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**[Este cap va para mi querida Malavik que siempre me deja un lindo review****. Y por cierto yo tambien te quiero mucho...!!!!**

** Gracias por todo chica..!! ]  
**

* * *

**Inevitable**

**Bella Pov**

—Entonces… Desde ahora no me alejare de ti, no es seguro que estés sola se que te molesta tanta precaución pero es necesario Bella— Explico y su tono no dio lugar a dudas.

Los siguientes días siguieron la misma rutina: Jake cuidando cada uno de mis movimientos, cuando no lo hacia como lobo, bajo las ordenes de Sam, lo hacia como humano pasando el día conmigo. En verdad comenzaba a preocuparme por su salud, tanta noche sin dormir comenzaba a hacer estragos en mi amigo que después de todo solo tenía 16 años y muchas más responsabilidades que yo.

Era imposible no querer a Jacob Black. No quererlo seria como decir que no se necesita al Sol para nada. Por que eso era, mi Sol personal, siempre dispuesto a sacarme una sonrisa y a protegerme y estaba segura de que haría lo mismo por el, si lo necesitara.

—Sigo pensando que tanta protección es innecesaria— Dije una tarde después de aburrirme terriblemente en el encierro que se había convertido la casa de Jake.

—Se que estas aburrida, Bells, pero te prometo que haremos algo divertido— Respondió un mortificado Jake.

Nuevamente me había sorprendido que el adivinara que estaba aburrida sin que yo se lo dijera, estaba bastante segura de haber ocultado muy bien mi aburrimiento pero al parecer no era muy buena mentirosa

—No necesitas hacer nada para divertirme Jake, con cuidarme es suficiente— Dije sinceramente agradecida.

**—** ¿A ti te gusta leer, no? ¿Por qué no vamos por algunos de tus libros para que pases el rato?**— **Sugirió mi amigo licántropo.

Jake tenía razón. Estaba descuidando la lectura en estos últimos días pero a decir verdad no quería perderme entre los recuerdos que serian evocados por el nombre del protagonista de Sentido y Sensibilidad.

—No, no tengo ganas de leer—Le respondí, pero no era que no tuviera ganas de leer sino que necesitaba nuevos libros, libros que fuera seguro leer pero todos los que tenia conservaban un recuerdo de el. Necesito nuevos libros, pensé en inmediatamente mi mente formulo un plan, aun me queda un poco de dinero de mi fondo para la universidad que podría utilizar para ampliar mi biblioteca personal.

—Que raro, siempre pensé que leer era tu actividad favorita— Se extraño Jake— Bueno dime que es lo que quieres hacer mañana, podemos hacer alguna excursión o podríamos tener otra lección de motocicleta— Me sugirió. Lo cual se ajusto perfectamente a mi plan.

—Lo es Jake, lo cual me recuerda que tengo un favor para pedirte— Dije y pude ver la aprehensión en su rostro, eso se debía a que le había estado pidiendo desde hacia días que me dejara de cuidar.

—Sabes que no puedo dejar de hacer las guardias Bella— Dijo comprobando mi teoría de que había sido bastante insistente en ese asunto.

—No es eso lo que te quiero pedir— Dije

—Ah, esta bien. ¿Entonces que es?— Pregunto mi licántropo.

— ¿Podemos ir a Port Angeles?— Pedí. Medí su reacción, paso de extrañeza a una sonrisa.

—Claro Bells. Nada más debería de avisarle a Sam para que ponga a alguien mas en mi guardia— Me dijo y comenzó a planear el día de nuestro viaje.

Dos días después me levante temprano y vi el Rabbit estacionado afuera de mi casa. Me vestí rápidamente con la ropa que había seleccionado en la noche anterior y baje las escaleras casi corriendo.

—Buenos días Jake— Salude a mi amigo al entrar a la cocina.

—Hola Bells— Me saludo y continuo explicándole el plan del día a mi padre, aunque en realidad no tenia que hacer eso Charlie me dejaría ir con el hasta el fin del mundo solo por ser Jacob.

—Bueno chicos creo que deberían de darse prisa para que regresen aun con la luz del día, se han reportado más avistamientos de osos y no quiero que estén cerca de ellos— Explico Charlie.

—Esta bien papa— Dije y tome mi bolso.

—Adiós Charlie— Se despidió Jake antes de cerrar la puerta después de el, ya nada mas escuche a mi padre decir algo así como "Tengan cuidado"

Hasta este momento me había sentido bien acerca del viaje a Port Angeles pero ahora comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Tendría otra alucinación como la última vez? ¿Será posible con Jake a mi lado? ¿Escuchare su voz? Todas esas preguntas comenzaron a surgir dentro de mi cabeza y al llegar mis dudas se aclararon, no paso nada extraordinario.

Con Jake a mi lado todo estuvo bien, mas que bien. Entramos a la librería que se encontraba al Norte de la ciudad y conseguí unos buenos libros que me servirían para pasar el rato en la casa de Jake. Mas tarde comimos en Mc Donalds y luego emprendimos el viaje de regreso.

El día fue bastante tranquilo, el tipo de días que me gustaban donde nada salía mal ni me acosaba ningún recuerdo. Inclusive me sentía extraña al estar tanto tiempo bien normalmente había un momento en donde me sentía triste, donde lo recordaba, pero hoy había sido un día muy tranquilo.

Llegue a la conclusión de que había sido por la presencia de Jake, el hacia las cosas mucho mas fáciles, mas calidas, mas naturales. Estar con Jake era como respirar algo necesario y simple.

Casi me lamentaba por que el día terminara pero no lo hacia por que eso significaba que mañana habría otro donde podría estar con Jake, con mi sol personal. No podía concebir que un día pasara y no estuviera con el, con mi Jacob, lo necesitaba me había acostumbrado a estar las veinticuatro horas del día con el y no sabría que hacer si no fuera así.

—Parece que llegamos temprano— Dijo Jacob al estacionar al frente de mi casa.

—Es cierto— Respondí aun ensimismada en mis pensamientos. Nos bajamos del auto y Jake abrió la puerta con la llave de la moldura.

— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba esa llave ahí?— Quise saber

—Puedo ver mucho mejor ahora que soy licántropo, Bella— Dijo y me reí un poco al darme cuenta de que siempre olvidaba que mi amigo era un gran lobo — y hablando de eso, creo que debería de decirle a Sam que ya llegamos y tal vez ayudar un poco al que este haciendo mi ronda—

—Esta bien— Refunfuñe mientras Jake se quitaba la playera y los zapatos, me dio un beso en la frente y salio corriendo en dirección al bosque poco tiempo después escuche el aullido del lobo rojizo.

Recogí la ropa de Jake y la puse en mi cama, temerosa de que Charlie la encontrara en el armario de pasillo, suspire y me senté a leer mi nuevo libro de Tracy Chevalier .

No se en que momento de la época de oro Holandesa me quede dormida y comencé a soñar con Jake, soñé que estaba mirando por la ventana de noche, buscando entre las tinieblas a mi querido amigo lobo y una silueta de un humano se acercaba mas y mas, naturalmente yo me asustaba un poco por la manera en que se movía, tan inhumana pero al llegar a la luz de la puerta podía ver que era Jake, el subía a mi ventana por el árbol con una destreza inigualable. Sus ojos chispeaban con el negro mas oscuro y con el amor más profundo y entonces nuestros labios…

—Demonios— Dije al despertar, me había molestado un poco ese sueño, yo no quería a Jake de esa manera ¿o si?

—Hey Bells— Dijo Jake que estaba sentado en el otro sillón.

—Hola— Dije reprimiendo un bostezo.

—No te quise despertar te veías bastante cansada— Dijo y tenia razón no había dormido muy bien al saber que Jake no lo hacia por hacer guardia afuera de mi casa.

— ¿Alguna novedad?— Pregunte y el negó con la cabeza. —Tu ropa esta en mi cama—

— ¿Te molesta que este así?— Dijo y señalo su pecho desnudo.

—No— Respondí

— ¿Tienes algo que pueda comer?— Pregunto Jake zanjando el tema. En silencio agradecí el hecho de que me conociera tan bien.

Me dirigí a la cocina con Jake siguiendo mis pasos, le prepare unos bocadillos de los que Emily me había enseñado a cocinar hacia unos días. No tarde mucho en terminarlos y ambos nos sentamos a la mesa a comer.

— ¿Me puedes contar una leyenda Quileute?— Pregunte después de varios minutos de silencio.

—Mejor no, habrá una fogata de leyendas en unas semanas y no quiero arruinártela— Dijo y sonrió.

—Esta bien— Suspire resignada.

—Mira— Dijo mientras cerraba mi mano alrededor de la suya formando un espiral —Para algunos de los nuestros esto es una promesa pero no te preocupes no me has prometido nada, solo lo decía como un flash informativo—Añadió intentando aligerar el ambiente, vi sus dientes blancos destellar pero en sus ojos había una interrogante que no permitía que la alegría los alcanzara.

Yo sabia que esto iba a pasar, estaba cien por ciento segura de ello. Siempre pensé que lo podría evitar pero ahora no sabia que hacer. En verdad quería a Jake, lo quería mucho pero, no quería olvidar, no aun.

El no decía nada, yo tampoco, pero su mirada lo decía todo. El esperaba una respuesta yo esperaba no darle ninguna, los dos queríamos cosas diferentes que a la vez eran similares.

Me tomo de la mano, deshaciendo el espiral. No hice nada para evitarlo por que mi cuerpo se había convertido en una masa inerte o eso creía hasta que vi que mis dedos se entrelazaban voluntariamente con los de el.

Su piel morena contra mi piel casi blanca. El calor se sentía muy bien y podría ser mío si solo dejara de ser tan cobarde, si solo dejara de aferrarme a mi pasado.

Me levante bruscamente buscando un pretexto para no mirarlo directamente a los ojos, recogí los platos, me dirigí a lavarlos esperando que mi mente se calmara para comenzar a pensar claramente sobre esto.

_—¿Por que haces tanto drama?—_ Dijo una voz en mi mente, era la voz por la que habría muerto hacia un tiempo.

_—Por ti—_ Respondí con un pensamiento temiendo que Jake pensara que estaba loca por hablar sola.

_—No llores Bella, se feliz—_ Me pidió la voz del vampiro que tan bien recordaba.

_—No puedo, no sin ti —_

_—Si puedes Bella. Mi lugar lo tomara alguien mas, no me esperes toda la eternidad por que no la tienes—_ Dijo fríamente.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por mis mejillas incontrolablemente. Me alegro un poco el darme cuenta de que eran lágrimas silenciosas.

_—Adiós Bella—_ Se despidió la voz de terciopelo.

_—No te vayas—_ Le suplique pero no hubo respuesta.

—Bella, si te sigues sujetando de la mesada terminaras rompiéndola—Dijo Jake y suavemente me soltó las manos.

—No, cariño, no llores ¿que pasa?—Me interrogo preocupado.

No pude responderle, me sentía más sola que nunca y más temerosa de que el agujero que tenia en el pecho se volviera a abrir.

El lo supo y me rodeo con sus brazos. Su abrazo era firme, muy fuerte pero sin llegar a hacerme daño. Pase mis brazos alrededor de su cintura al ser lo único que podía hacer sin necesitar una escalera.

Llore en sus brazos un largo rato y cuando estuve segura de que no podía salir una lágrima mas de mis ojos suspire profundamente.

— ¿Mejor?— Pregunto Jacob secándome los rastros de lágrimas de mi rostro. Asentí con la cabeza pero aunque me encontraba mejor no lo quise soltar, no aun.

— ¿Por que eres tan alto?— Pregunte intentando aligerar el ambiente.

—Esta bien— Dijo mientras me levantaba hasta sentarme sobre la mesada. Así ya alcanzaba su cuello le pase los brazos alrededor.

El se separo un poco de mi, sin permitir que nuestro abrazo se soltara. Me miro a los ojos y yo le sostuve la mirada no era extraño y ya no tenia miedo por que era algo natural. Como si nuestras vidas estuvieran planeadas para este momento escuche un ligero clic y todo cambio de lugar, la Tierra dejo de jalarme hacia abajo e inevitablemente nuestros labios se fusionaron, en un beso.

Su boca era tan diferente, sus labios no eran fríos como los que estaba acostumbrada a besar, no eran delgados ni eran duros como el granito por el contrario eran gruesos y muy calidos, suaves y agresivos.

Al principio creí que me había quedado estática pero nuevamente mi cuerpo reacciono antes de que mi mente le dijera que hacer, mis labios se movían al compás de los suyos.

Mis manos se resbalaron y el las regreso a su cuello. Sujete su cabello con firmeza no quería soltarlo, no quería alejarme de el.

A pesar de que era mucho más agresivo de lo que yo esperaba no me importo, no termine el beso como pensé que lo haría, no hice ni dije nada de lo que había planeado en caso de que esto sucediera, por que todos aquellos planes de escape parecían innecesarios.

Definitivamente había cruzado los límites. Me aleje del, no podía atacar su control.

—Tranquila Bells— Dijo y me volvió a besar.

Las diferencias eran muy notorias, ahora no tendría por que frenar mis impulsos por que el nunca me heriría, el era casi tan humano como yo, el reaccionaba como yo.

Sus manos que parecían tan grandes y torpes recorrían mi espalda y mi cintura haciéndome cosquillas con su tacto tan calido.

—Me haces cosquillas— Dije entrecortadamente, me dio un beso pequeño, luego otro y luego otro. Me miro y pude ver que estaba feliz, sus ojos brillaban con la respuesta a su beso.

—Bella, no me sueltes— Me pidió, yo obedecí sin preguntar nada, mis manos se cruzaron detrás de su cuello y las de el me encerraron por la cintura.

**Jacob PoV**

Podría quedarme así por siempre, con ella entre mis brazos, protegiéndola de cualquier mal de cualquier vampiro que quisiera herirla. Siempre cuidaría a mi pequeña imán para los problemas, siempre.

—Te lo dije— Exclamo mi padre.

—Esta bien debí de haberte hecho caso— Respondió Charlie un poco molesto.

Bella levanto la vista y vi como su cara se ponía roja pasando por el rosa hasta llegar al rojo oscuro. Se tapo la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a murmurar cosas así como: "Charlie, siempre tan oportuno" y "parecen dos ancianas chismosas" no pude evitar reír realmente podía sentir su pena. Escondí su rostro en mi pecho y la abrace protegiéndola de las burlas de nuestros padres, después de todo eso era un mal y mi deber era protegerla.

* * *

**UJU...!!! El famosisisismo beso... ¿Que les parecio? Ahora si me tienen que dejar reviews..!! Y notaron que es un capitulo mucho mas LARGO?? pues si es de muchas mas palabras mas y sin intension de hacerlo gordito woao..!! Creo que ahora si me pase escribiendo toda la tarde... Je je je.**

**Capitulo terminado hoy Miercoles 22 de Julio a las 7:07 pm despues de estar casi 4 horas escribiendolo..!! La verdad es que nunca habia escrito un cap en un solo dia normalmente vengo y escribo unas 500 palabras y me voy y asi cada vez que entro a ff pero hoy..!! Lo escribi todo..!! **

**Muchas gracias por leer este cap, nos vemos en el proximo cap donde les revelare en secreo de la juventud..!! Ah no es ese? jeje bueno les dire quien es el nuevo vampiro ah y tendremos un visitante el proximo, bueno no sera visitante xq "se kedara en su propia casa" y asi no cuenta vrdd? bueno ya les dije varias cositas**

**Se cuidan mucho y ya saben k m encantan los reviews me hacen sonreir como tonta frente a la pantalla ^^  
**

**Hasta pronto..!**

**x0x0**

**Su amiga:  
**

**Sweet bloody dreams.  
**


	11. Fuera de la ecuacion

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaria si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querias decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepusculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aqui esta lo que segun yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**[Este capitulo tan cursi va para mi querida Malavik otra vez...!!! ****Muchisisisimas gracias por el review amiga...!!! Siempre que actualizo espero con ansias la notificacion de que te has pasado por aqui.. Te quiero un monton...!!! XD]  
**

* * *

**FUERA DE LA ECUACION**

**Bella Pov**

Nunca me había considerado una persona depresiva pero ahora que lo pienso no sabia que hacer con tanta felicidad, la sensación era abrumadora y en realidad a veces inclusive me fastidiaba. Lo cual era un poco tonto digo ¿quien se cansa de ser feliz? Después de mis meses de zombi veía el mundo con una claridad demasiado extraña, la luz de las cosas me hacia entrecerrar un poco los ojos del dolor. Pensé mientras me peinaba en la mañana, era extraño también que me estuviera peinando frente al espejo. Ahora que estaba con Jake siempre buscaba verme bien, como una chica decía mi padre al verme, lo normal era que me pusiera lo primero que salía de mi closet pero ahora tardaba mas tiempo al saber que el que me iba a recoger era Jake.

Een una sola palabra me encontraba feliz.

Después de hacer todo el "ritual de chicas" baje las escaleras para encontrarme con mi padre enfurruñado intentando acomodar la placa en su chamarra de piel.

—Buenos días papá. Oh déjame ayudarte.

—Gracias Bells. Por cierto Jake llamo y dijo que llegaría en un rato— Dijo mi padre con cierta mirada de complicidad después de habernos encontrado en la cocina el otro día.

—Esta bien papa. ¿Ya desayunaste?

—Tome un poco de cereal, no quería arruinar tus cosas de chicas ahora que te comportas como una —Dijo mi padre entre risas —Hasta la noche Bells.

—Adiós papa— Dije y entre a la cocina decidida a comer lo primero que encontrara vi que Charlie había olvidado guardar el cereal. Me senté a comer el cereal tranquilamente y un extraño recuerdo vino a mi mente: La mañana después de la noche en que Edward se quedo. No quería recordarlo, no por temor al agujero de mi pecho mas bien por que el debía quedarse en el pasado si el había podido despedirse de mi de esa manera tan fría yo también debía de intentarlo.

—Adiós— Dije en voz alta

— ¿No querrás decir hola?— Dijo mi amigo Jake entrando nuevamente con la llave de repuesto y sin hacer ruido. Mi amigo reflexione ¿era correcto decir que era mi amigo después de lo de ayer?

—No te lo decía a ti, pero hola

— ¿Entonces con quien hablabas?— Pregunto pero antes de que le diera una respuesta añadió con una sonrisa picara —Adiós fantasma con el que Bella estaba hablando—

Me reí con soltura, con tranquilidad, se sentía extraño no tener que preocuparme por el agujero que tenía en el pecho, era como si nunca hubiera estado. Sonreí.

—¿Qué haremos hoy? — Quise saber

—No había planeado nada hoy —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros

—¿Entonces nos quedaremos aquí todo el día?

—¿Que te parece si continuamos con la excursion?

La verdad no quería quedarme sola con Jacob en la casa ya que encontraba bastante sofocante su presencia, me asustaba pensar en enamorarme de el y aun mas que el me correspondiera.

—La excursión estará bien— Respondí al pensar que caminaríamos por horas y horas en el bosque y eso me daría tiempo para pensar pero sin alejarme de Jake.

—Muy bien Bells, en marcha.

El asfalto de la 101 parecía no terminar y cada vez me preguntaba cuanto faltaba para llegar al sendero. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle a Jake si había tomado el camino adecuado llegamos al final, estaciono la camioneta a un costado y comenzamos a caminar.

Hasta ese momento me había parecido una buena idea hacer senderismo con Jake pero ahora me estaba poniendo nerviosa, estaba muy cerca de el. Con un solo movimiento podría tomar su mano, la idea me parecía tentadora pero era muy cobarde para hacerlo.

A decir verdad ya no me importaba buscar el prado donde había estado con Edward ese lugar y esa persona habían pasado a ser un segundo termino en mi mente por ahora solo podía pensar en Jake, me sorprendía que no pudiera quitar los ojos de su cuerpo. No había notado hasta ahora que Jake era bastante atractivo, mucho mas que los demás chicos de Forks inclusive sus hermanos Quileute, Jake era alto y muy moreno, me gustaba como se marcaban los músculos de su espalda cuando movía los brazos pero por sobre todo me fascinaba como su rostro aparentaba mas años de los que en verdad tenia. Cualquier modelo habría muerto por ser como Jake.

**Jacob PoV**

La caminata no estaba tan mal, yo podía caminar y caminar por horas y no me cansaría pero lo que me tenia nervioso era el silencio de Bella. Podría haber dicho cualquier cosa para hacerle algo de plática pero no me parecía que eso era lo que ella quería. Varias veces vi como alejaba su mano de la mía parecía que pensaba que era una mala idea, también vi como me clavaba la vista como si estuviera examinándome.

_—Bells ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— _Le pregunte en mi mente como si me pudiera escuchar.

—_Dime que es lo que te molesta_— Volví a intentar preguntar, las palabras no lo lograban salir de mi boca.

—Es aquí— Dijo cuando llegamos a un espacio abierto donde la luz brillaba con una intensidad extraña, el lugar era impresionante. Ahora sabia por que Bella lo habia buscado con tanta insistencia.

**Bella PoV**

No pude evitar sentirme mareada al ver el pequeño prado lleno de flores, su recuerdo estaba presente en este lugar. Mi memoria no le hacia justicia, como a muchas otras cosas, a pesar de que había estado aquí hacia unas cuantas semanas mi mente era humana y olvidaba los detalles como el olor tan fuerte de las flores el fresco de los árboles y la brillante luz del sol. Parecía mágico, parecía que las flores destellaban como diamantes al contacto con el Sol, como Edward, la fuerza de mis piernas flanqueo y caí de rodillas al piso, me había dolido bastante pero ese dolor no se comparaba con el pánico que me estaba atacando.

—Bella ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto mi preocupado Jacob pero no podía responderle —Tranquila Bella, Laurent no te va a atacar esta vez ni ninguna otra— Dijo intentando calmarme y me pregunte por que estaba asustada ¿era la amenaza de Victoria o era el recuerdo de…El?

—No pasa nada— Respondí jadeando al comprender que no había nada que temer estaba segura con Jake y Edward ya no me importaría mas, ahora mi corazón pertenecía a alguien mas.

—No se ve como que no pase nada— Insistió mi amigo pero ¿Cómo decirle que temía a un recuerdo?

—Es solo que la luz me desoriento un poco y perdí el equilibrio— Esa parecía una mentira bastante convincente y realista.

—Déjame ayudarte— Dijo y me levanto como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma —Te acomodare en la sombra para que no te moleste el Sol—

Pensé en lo diferente que era la situación, ahora estaba en la sombra por que tenia mi Sol personal, mi propio Jake.

—Jake— Dije sin pensarlo y el volteo a mirarme con sus profundos ojos castaños. Su color era calido y me hacia sentir en casa. Feliz.

Su rostro se acerco al mío buscando un beso pero me asusto la cercanía y me retire, pude ver la decepción escrita en su rostro moreno.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto

—Nada Jake.

—Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que estas actuando raro Bells.

—No es nada— Mentí

—Bells, dime que es lo que pasa. No tienes por que protegerme deja de mentir para hacerme sentir bien, dime la verdad— Dijo Jake molesto

—Yo lo siento si te parece que he estado actuando raro pero— Comencé a disculparme pero me interrumpió

—Bells se que tienes miedo y me extrañaría si no fuera así, has sufrido mucho lo se pero te prometo, te juro que yo nunca te haré daño. Dame la oportunidad Bells, se que sientes lo mismo que yo pero tienes miedo por favor no temas— Dijo, ese era el discurso mas cierto y conmovedor que había escuchado y que tales palabras salieran de la boca de mi amigo me conmovieron hasta las lagrimas.

—No Bella, no llores. Discúlpame fui un tonto, nunca debí gritarte— Se disculpaba mi amigo mientras que sus manos calidas secaban mis lagrimas.

Deje de pensar por un momento y solo sentí el calor de sus manos en mi rostro, vi sus ojos tan cerca vi su sufrimiento. Acerque mi rostro mas al de el y lo bese.

Sus labios calidos me hicieron sentir mejor me sentí mas feliz que nunca.

—Bells ¿Crees que debería dejar de ser insistente?— Pregunto refiriéndose a aquella cita de hace mil años en el cine.

—Puedes estar seguro que esto saca a Mike Newton de la ecuación— Dije y continué besándolo. No quería separarme de el, no quería que el día terminara por que eso significaría que tendría que alejarme de Jake.

—Creo que es hora que te lleve a casa.

—No, aun no.

—Charlie me matara.

—No lo hará, el me dejara ir a donde sea siempre y cuando sea contigo— Dije y sentí una punzada en el costado al recordar la preferencia de Charlie por Jake sobre Edward, decir su nombre era extraño. Ese sentimiento de malestar no duro mucho por que la boca de Jake se apodero de la mía.

—Ahora eres mía. Mi novia Bella

—Mi novio Jake— Dije y me sentí bien al escucharlo en voz alta.

Al oscurecer vimos las estrellas juntos tumbados en el pasto había comenzado a hacer frío y en cuanto sentí un escalofrió Jake me abrazo compartiendo el calor de su piel. Me sentía tan cómoda entre sus brazos que me quede dormida al poco tiempo lo ultimo que recordaba era un suave beso sobre mi frente y luego desperté frente a mi casa.

—Disculpa Charlie, se quedo dormida y no la había querido despertar pero como se hacia tarde y seguía dormida decidí traerla así— Se disculpo Jake con mi padre, sabia que este no estaba molesto y que solo estaba fingiendo ya que lo dejo que me llevara hasta mi habitación. Charlie no lo siguió así que Jake pudo darme un beso de buenas noches.

—No te vayas— Dije y me sujete de sus hombros, en verdad no quería que me dejara sola.

—Vamos Jacob te llevare a casa— Grito Charlie desde las escaleras

—Buenas noches cariño— Dijo y me guiño un ojo antes de salir de la habitación.

Me sentía realmente mareada y confundida creo que haberme dormido en el camino me había dañado mi pobre sentido de orientación, decidí quedarme en la cama hasta que el equilibrio regresara a mi.

Estuve casi una hora acostada sin poder dormir hasta que escuche unos golpecillos en la ventana, era Jake.

— ¿Puedo pasar?— Pregunto sonriendo

— ¿Desde cuando me pides permiso?

—Desde que tu padre me dijo que no podía hacer nada que tú no quisieras— Y en ese momento me di cuenta que Charlie había tenido "una charla" con mi novio Jake, sonreí al pensar en que ahora era mi novio y me abalancé hacia la ventana y le di un beso. En mi carrera hacia Jake tire un estuche del escritorio y Charlie me pregunto si todo estaba bien, reí por lo bajo y le dije que si.

—Ven— Dijo Jake y me ayudo a salir por la ventana, nos sentamos en el techo a mirar las estrellas.

—Hace rato te quedaste dormida y no las pudiste ver, el cielo esta muy claro esta noche así que no deberíamos desperdiciarla— Explico Jake y miramos los miles de astros sobre nuestras cabezas.

— ¿Jake?— Pregunte

—Yo también Bella— Respondió a mi sentimiento antes de saber que es lo que le iba a decir.

—Me alegro— Dije sinceramente feliz de que el también me amara.

Nos besamos gran parte de la noche y cuando el Sol comenzo a salir Jake y yo estabamos acurrucados hablando con susurros.

—¿Sam no se molestara contigo? —Quise saber a lo que el me respondio con un suspiro resignado— Vaya.

—No me importan las consecuencias ni el castigo que me de siempre y cuando el problema haya sido que estuve contigo toda la noche— Me explico, no pude evitar sonreir.

Cuando el Sol comenzo a alzarse sobre nuestras cabezas entramos a mi habitacion el calor del sol me hizo resentir el frio de mi habitacion, pero no me preocupaba mi Sol habia entrado a la casa conmigo. Nos sentamos en mi cama abrazados y en silencio, tal vez fue por eso que el aulido me asusto como lo hizo.

Jake lo reconocio como una llamada de su lider y entre besos y promesas de que volveria pronto y que tendria cuidado salio por la ventana, me quede quieta en la cama pero aun asi pude imaginarlo entrar corriendo al bosque.

* * *

**Ho0la de nuevo0..!!**

**Disculpen me tarde mucho en actualizar pero no queria arruinar el capitulo y lo estuve planeando durante todo este tiempo. Se que les habia prometido una visita pero crei mas importante que la relacion avanzara mas. Ya son novios..!!!**

**Espero que les haya gustado y mil disculpas por la tardanza y por no haber cumplido con lo prometido =(**

**Graciias por los reviews y por agregarme a sus listas. Ya saben k me encantan esas pequeñas notificaciones en mi correo.**

**Hasta pronto... Espero ^^!  
**

**Su amiga:  
**

**Sweet bloody dreams.  
**


	12. El guapo del estacionamiento

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaria si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querias decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepusculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aqui esta lo que segun yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

* * *

**El guapo del estacionamiento**

**JACOB POV**

Mientras corría me sentía mas ligero que nunca no podía creer que Bella ahora era mía, era mi novia. No podía dejar de pensar en ella aunque tuviera que hacerlo me era muy difícil.

_—Deja de sonreír tanto Sam esta hecho una furia— _Dijo Embry cuando me escucho.

_— ¿Y por que lo esta?— _Pregunte, era muy difícil pensar que aparte de mi absoluta felicidad había otros sentimientos en mi mente.

_—No puedo decírtelo, me lo ha ordenado, lo siento Jake— _Se disculpo mi amigo. Esto era inusual, Sam nunca usaba su poder de Alfa para mandar a nadie, bueno, casi nunca lo hacia por que detestaba que le obedecieran sin tener mas alternativa, esto debía de ser grave para que estuviera usando su poder.

_—Hasta que llegas—_ Dijo Sam muy molesto cuando entre al círculo donde usualmente discutíamos todo. Se encontraba a 15 kilómetros de la reserva, en medio del bosque donde ningún humano común entraría.

No quería tentar al destino respondiéndole a Sam así que no dije nada, me senté sobre mis patas traseras y espere a que volviera a hablar.

_—Embry, Quil vayan a tratar al nuevo—_ Ordeno a mis amigos. ¿Al nuevo? Me pregunte a lo que el respondió.

_—Si no hubieras estado muy ocupado cuidando a la amiga de las sanguijuelas lo sabrías—_ Respondió groseramente. Me molesto que se refiriera así a Bella así que le respondí sin importarme las consecuencias.

_—Nunca vuelvas a llamar a Bella de ese modo._

_—Es cierto, se me había olvidado que es tu amiga— _Respondió acidamente.

A pesar de que yo sabia que eso no era cierto me hería que pensara eso me hería que mi manada pensara eso de mí.

_— ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Sam?—_ Pregunte molesto de todas esas acusaciones, como si sea lo que hubiese ocurrido fuera mi culpa.

_—Los Cullen han vuelto— _Respondió cortantemente.

Sentí como si me hubiera comido un puñado de tornillos, mi estomago se sintió pesado y mi alma cayo al piso, sabia que Bella no podría resistir esta noticia lo sabia. Ya me la podía imaginar sujetándose el pecho y llorando inconsolablemente.

Mi mente inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en la manera de decirle y que no le hiciera tanto daño, pero la realidad era que le dañaría mucho.

_—Disculpame Jake, pero te ordeno que permanescas como lobo vigilando la Push y su alrededores, no puedes salir de face hasta que yo te lo ordene y tampoco puedes irte del terreno que te he indicado__— _Me ordeno antes de que pudiera hacer algo por impedirno.

El peso de la orden del Alfa cayo sobre mi aplastando mi volundad. Sam me había ordenado algo y por ser el Alfa tenía que obedecerle. No podía permitir que Bella sufriera de esa manera, no podía permitírselo. Bella era tan frágil, ella podría morir por ello.

_—No morirá _—Dijo en un tono mas calmado—_ Discúlpame Jake se que crees que esto es muy cruel pero si te dejo salir atacarias a los Cullen en especial Edward y no puedo permitir que se rompa el tratado._

**BELLA POV**

Los siguientes días fueron muy tranquilos, bastante tranquilos a decir verdad me estaba aburriendo mucho. Jake no venia a visitarme para nada y aparte de de una corta llamada telefónica no volví a saber de el, eso me recordó aquellos días cuando Jake no podía estar cerca de mi por ordenes de Sam y como aquella vez otra vez pensé que si el no venia yo iría a buscarlo.

Esa mañana me levante temprano y me bañe, me seque el cabello cuidadosamente hasta que quedo perfectamente lizo. Prepare el desayuno para mi padre y lave los trastes. Era poco decir que estaba haciendo tiempo para ir a la Push. En cuanto Charlie se fue tome mis llaves y me dirigí a la reserva Quileute, quería pasar el día con Jake, después de todo hoy era el ultimo día de vacaciones.

Mañana regresaría a la escuela, me preguntaba como reaccionaria Mike al ver que ya no estoy sola. Me reí al imaginar su cara, no podía evitar hacerlo a pesar de que era mi amigo ansiaba ver su rostro cuando viera a Jake, también fantasee sobre como las chicas, en especial Lauren y Jessica, mirarían a Jake mientras Ángela me felicitaba sinceramente.

Con esa sensación de felicidad me subí a mi camioneta y conduje tranquilamente hacia la Reserva.

No tarde mucho en ver la pequeña casita roja, mi corazón comenzó a latir mas aprisa al saber que en cualquier momento Jake saldría por esa puerta con los brazos abiertos, mi estomago se lleno de mariposas al imaginar el beso que me daría. Pero nada paso. Tal vez este dormido, me dije a mi misma en un intento de controlar mi repentino miedo, no importaba cuantas veces lo repitiera sabia que no seria así. Llame a la puerta pero nadie me abrió la puerta.

—Billy— Comencé a llamar al padre de mi Jake preguntándome que es lo que habría ocurrido. Llame durante varios minutos pero nadie respondió. Decidí que habían salido de compras así que esperaría sentada en mi camioneta. Las horas pasaron pero nadie salía de la casa ni llegaban por la vereda. Me comencé a preocupar más, puse los seguros de las puertas y justo cuando me iba a resignar vi una figura lobuna sentada frente a mi camioneta, era rojiza y muy grande, tenía los ojos de color chocolate. Era Jake. Salí de la camioneta de un salto y comencé a caminar en dirección del lobo, el no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba.

— ¿Jake?— Pregunte y el asintió levemente. Me sentí mucho mejor al saber que estaba bien.

— ¿Estas bien?— Volví a preguntar y el lobo volvió a asentir.

No me había dado cuenta de lo que hacia hasta que mis manos comenzaron a acariciar el pelaje áspero del lobo rojizo.

—Me tenias muy preocupada— Comencé a decir pero el lobo se recargo en mi costado derecho haciéndome perder el equilibrio, casi sentada en el lodo y el lobo ladeo la cabeza y comenzó a reír, en definitiva era Jake —No es gracioso Jake, regresa a tu forma humana y te enseñare lo que es chistoso— Amenace pero el no dijo nada, simplemente agacho la cabeza y la apoyo en mis rodillas.

Ambos escuchamos el aullido de un lobo y mi querido Jacob comenzó a caminar, parecía que quería quedarse a mi lado pero algo lo hacia ir hacia el encuentro del que aullaba.

—No te vayas Jake— Pedí pero el lobo solo me dio una mirada de tristeza y se fue.

**JACOB POV**

Me sentia realmente frustrado por no poder hacer nada, era el lobo mas fuerte y grande de todos y aun asi no podia hacer nada para escapar del poder del Alfa. Queria ver a Bella, la necesitaba, no podia permitir que se enfrentara sola a los Cullen.

Tenia que hacer algo.

—_Lo siento mucho Sam_— Me disculpe

**BELLA POV**

Mi encuentro con Jake no habia cumplido para nada lo que yo esperaba a decir verdad me habia preocupado que no saliera de fase ni para saludarme ni siquiera para darme un beso. Me preocupaba, seguro no era nada grave me dije a mi misma un monton de veces pero era claro que no era asi la mirada de Jake no me permitia pensar eso.

Me resigne a pasar el ultimo dia de vacaciones sola, aburrida y preocupada.

Revise mi mochila tres veces para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden: libros, libretas, lapices, lapiceros... Nada faltaba, ordene mis cuadernos por orden alfabetico dependiendo de la materia, luego decidi que seria mejor que lo hiciera por horario. Estaba muy, muy aburrida pero no habia nada mas que hacer.

Pense que lavar ropa me distraeria pero no habia ropa sucia, tampoco platos que lavar, la casa estaba muy limpia. Genial, el dia que necesito algo en que entretenerme y Charlie limpia la casa dejandola como un espejo de reluciente.

Me fui a la cama intentando dormir me enrede en las sabanas, me estaba fastidiando y no podia ni cerrar los ojos. Necesitaba entretenerme en algo. Comence a imaginar lo que harian y dirian mis compañeros mañana. Mike se alegraria de verme, Angela me miraria con sus ojos comprensivos y luego me sonreiria de una manera timida nada comparable con la de Jessica, suspire y cerre los ojos. No se como paso pero cuando los volvi a abrir ya era el dia de ir a la escuela.

Mire mi reloj y ya era un poco tarde. No me importo por que ya habia seleccionado mi ropa el dia anterior cuando me encontraba tan desesperada por hacer algo. Peine mi cabello como de costumbre y baje a desayunar un tazon de cereal que mastique muy despacio. Por mas que lo intentara no encontraria nada que hacer resignada me subi a mi camioneta y comence el camino hacia la escuela de Forks.

Conducia mas lento de lo normal y aun asi llegue mas temprano que a tiempo. Suspire y me dirigi a la biblioteca tal vez un libro me ayudaria a pasar el tiempo, cuando llegue al edificio color arena me acorde que la biblioteca aun estaria cerrada por la inundacion del mes pasado, era extraño que en un lugar donde llueve todo el año no supieran que hacer cuando se inundaba un edificio. Suspire de nuevo y comence a caminar de regreso al estacionamiento donde comenzaban a llegar mas alumnos.

Todo era normal, los murmullos y las risitas tontas de las chicas, yo conocia esa risita era Jessica y Lauren que pasaron a un lado de mi y comenzaron a reirse mas fuerte de lo necesario. Me pregunte de que se reirian ¿en verdad me veria tan mal? Deje de tomarle importancia cuando mi amiga Angela me saludo con la mano desde lejos, me indico que fuera y eso hice.

—Hola Bella.

— Hola Áng. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?— Pregunte distraídamente

— Maravillosas, Ben y yo fuimos varias veces a Port Angeles fue muy divertido— Respondió mi amiga con una sonrisa — ¿Y las tuyas, hiciste algo divertido?—

Divertido era poco, me había pasado las vacaciones con un hombre lobo y su manada, pero no podía decir eso.

—Aprendí a manejar una motocicleta, pero no le digas a Charlie— Respondí distraídamente

Antes de que ella me pudiera decir algo mas un grito colectivo interrumpió nuestra conversación. Mire a nuestro alrededor y al parecer mientras conversábamos el estacionamiento se había llenado de estudiantes que ahora miraban hacia un mismo lugar. Ángela y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia donde la mayoría se había reunido.

Las chicas hablaban entre susurros y escuche que Jessica le decía a Lauren que ese chico era el más guapo de todos los de la escuela.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?— Pregunto Ángela

—Es un chico, uno realmente atractivo— Respondió Ángela.

—Pero yo lo vi primero— Le susurro Lauren a Jessica y comenzaron a discutir sobre quien tendría derechos sobre el nuevo.

—No lo alcanzo a ver ¿Cómo es?— Pregunto Katie Marshall que acaba de acercarse a nuestro grupo.

—Si te refieres al tipo de la moto que esta causando tanto escándalo es un gigantón de dos metros o algo así tiene pinta de chico malo, no veo como a alguien le podría gustar un tipo así— Dijo Mike claramente celoso de la atención—Por eso me tienes a mi Bella— Dijo y me paso el brazo por los hombros.

No podía decirse que yo conociera a mucha gente pero solo habia visto a alguien que cumpliera con esa descripción sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a correr entre la muchedumbre empujando a los que no se hacían a un lado. En poco tiempo llegue hasta el centro donde se encontraba apoyado contra su moto mí Jacob.

—Jake— Dije cuando lo pude ver bien

— Hola cariño— Dijo Jake mientras me abalanzaba hacia el, no pensé en la fuerza con la que me había impulsado hasta que comencé a preocuparme del impacto, seguro que a Jake no le dolería pero a mi si. Mis temores se fueron cuando las grandes manos de Jake me sujetaron y me presionaron contra su pecho con cariño.

No pense mucho sobre escaparme de la escuela hasta cuando vi los rostros de mis amigos como un borron al pasar a un lado de ellos en la moto con Jake, Angela reia y Lauren estaba muy molesta ahora si que me odiaria por esto, pense pero no me importo mucho por que ahora lo mas importante era sujetarme con fuerza de la cintura de Jake y averiguar que es lo que estaba planeando.

* * *

**N/A: Hola a los que leyeron este capitulo..!!**

**Espero que se encuentren genial y si no es asi diganme y les llevo a los Quileute para que les hagan sonreir XD**

**Ah ¿que les parecio el cap? lo hice mega largo, no se por que pero se me esta haciendo mas facil escribir los caps.**

**OMJ..!! Creo que comenzare a hiperventilar escucho una moto afuera de mi casa ¿sera Jake? dejen voy a ver....[regresa Sweet Bloody dreams muy triiste] Sniff..!! Sniff..!! No era Jake =( era el repartidor de pizzas.... Sniff, Sniff.**

**Bueno despues de esta terrible decepcion les iba diciendo que se me esta haciendo mas facil escribir los caps creo que tiene que ver con que me dejan los reviews mas lindos de la historia y que me hacen muy muy muy muy muy muy feliz...!!!**

**JE JE JE**

**Bueno ya me voy, yo me quedaria escribiendo mi nota eternamente pero creo que quieren que actualice mas rapido.**

**Espero que me dejen muchos reviews para olvidar esa experiencia tan triste... Malditas pizzas.... =S**

**Se cuidan mucho..!! Besitos..!! ^^**

**Su amiga Sweet Bloody Dreams.  
**


	13. No sabes cuanto te amo

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaria si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querias decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepusculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aqui esta lo que segun yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**_Este cap va para mis queridas amigas_**

**_Bella:Cullen que siempre me deja reviews...!!_**

**_Karen: No llores yo torturare a Edward x dejar a Bella_**

**_Malavik: Queridisisisisisima amiga te leere este cap nuevamente (n.n)_**

* * *

**No sabes cuanto te amo**

**Bella PoV**

El viento me azotaba la casa con violencia mientras avanzábamos entre las desiertas calles de Forks, la mayoría de las personas estaba en sus trabajos o en la escuela pero ni Jake ni yo lo estábamos. Nos habíamos escapado de la escuela.

Al principio creí que era una buena idea, tomarse un día libre, pensé que me estaba compensando por haberme abandonado en el último día de vacaciones pero pronto comprendí que no era así.

Mi Jake actuaba raro, estaba inusualmente callado y distante, no había habido besos y abrazos ni cosquillas ni juegos para calcular la edad, simplemente conducía su motocicleta de una manera un poco imprudente, tomando en cuenta que yo era humana y que vivíamos en este pequeño estado de Washington donde siempre estaba lloviendo un movimiento en falso y mi vida habría terminado.

—Jake— Tartamudee con los dientes castañeándome, había comenzado a llover— ¿A dónde vamos?

Pero no hubo respuesta, parecía que estaba en su mundo, perdido en sus pensamientos. No sabia que hacer, me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Discúlpame Bella —Dijo mi querido licántropo— Pero tengo que hacer esto o no sabré que es lo que realmente quieres.

— ¿Hacer que Jake?

—Ya lo veras.

Jake dio vueltas por todo el pueblo, buscando algo, cambiando de dirección y finalmente se dirigió hacia mi casa.

—No quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí— Respondió a mi mirada cuando vi que escondía su motocicleta cerca del bosque, a un lado de mi casa.

Me dirigía hacia la puerta cuando Jake me llevo hacia la puerta trasera, quería cubrir todos sus rastros, me sentí algo ofendida cuando Jake borraba sus huellas ¿en verdad no quería que nadie se enterara de que estaba conmigo? No lo podía creer y yo que pensaba que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

Pero tal vez no sea así tal vez esta en algún tipo de problemas y tendremos que huir para siempre, cambiando nuestras identidades y nuestras apariencias.

Decidí dejar de pensar tonterías y esperar a que mi novio me explicara que es lo que pasa.

Entramos por la cocina y el se dirigió hacia mi habitación, se sentó en la cama y se quito la mochila que no había notado hasta ahora, me pregunte por que no la había visto.

—Bells, estoy en problemas, en dos grandes problemas, la solución de uno me dará la del otro y sinceramente todo puede irse al cuerno si no puedo resolver esto.

Mientras hablaba me sorprendía lo grave que debían de ser esos problemas, nunca había escuchado a Jake tan preocupado como ahora, normalmente el era muy positivo, siempre sonriendo y contagiando su felicidad, pero ahora veía una mascara de amargura en su rostro moreno.

Me senté a su lado y tome sus grandes manos entre las mías. Ambos nos quedamos en silencio mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas, esperamos un momento para calmarnos y luego hable.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Jake?

**Jacob PoV**

"Que tu vampiro ex novio ha regresado al pueblo Bella y no se como decírtelo de una buena manera y que no te rompa el corazón de nuevo por que se que se pondrás a llorar" Pensé amargamente. Esa era la verdad pero no se la podía decir de ese modo. No así, debería de haber una manera más fácil de hacerlo pero no tenía tiempo para buscar una manera apropiada de decirlo.

Por un momento pensé no hacerlo y simplemente tirar las cosas y evitar que Bella se encontrara con los Cullen, podríamos escapar de Forks pero esa no era una solución, Bella merece mucho mas que una mentira.

Parecía que el olor del chupa sangre se intensificaba a cada minuto, a pesar de que era muy poco podía sentir el peso de las cosas en mi mochila presionándome para que las devolviera a su lugar de origen, a su dueña original.

"Bella, solo hago esto por que creo que es lo mejor. No quiero herirte y se que hay una gran probabilidad de esto te hiera. Por favor perdóname" Ese parecía ser un buen comienzo así que me arme de valor y lo dije.

**Bella PoV**

**—** Bella, solo hago esto por que creo que es lo mejor. No quiero herirte y se que hay una gran probabilidad de esto te hiera. Por favor perdóname— Dijo Jake y mantuvo la mirada en mi rostro midiendo mi reacción.

Al principio no sabia que hacer, así que me quede esperando que dijera mas, no entendía bien de que estaba hablando y luego la comprensión me llego de golpe

— ¿Me estas dejando?— Pregunte alarmada sin siquiera pensar bien las cosas.

—No —Respondió inmediatamente— No, claro que no, nunca haría eso Bella —Suspiro y apretó mis manos— Yo nunca te dejaría Bella, pero es posible que ahora tú lo hagas.

—Yo nunca —Comencé a decir pero el me callo poniendo su dedo en mi boca.

—Lo se, lo se cariño pero aun así debo preguntarte ¿tu me quieres?

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta estupida es esa?

—Solo respóndeme cariño. No te obligo nada, ni a estar conmigo solamente dime que me quieres y si no — No podía soportar que el me dijera eso veía claramente el dolor que sus palabras le generaban.

—Jacob, yo no te quiero, yo te amo, eres mi vida y quiero estar siempre contigo no importa lo que pase y si tu sientes la mitad de lo que yo siento por ti es suficiente —Respondí mientras unas lagrimas se escapaban de mis ojos.

—No llores, no quería hacerte llorar —Dijo mientras me secaba las lagrimas

—Esto esta mal Jake ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que consolar tu? Esta muy, muy mal.

Me gusto ver como la tristeza se iba poco a poco.

—Bueno Jake ¿Qué traes en la mochila?

Casi desearía no haber preguntado eso por que la mueca de amargura regreso a su rostro.

—Bella hace un tiempo encontré unas cosas y considerando tu estado decidí llevármelas pero ahora debo de entregártelas —Explico y saco de su mochila un CD y un par de fotografías. Al principio no las reconocí pero al darles vuelta lo vi: tan pálido e imponente como recordaba. Creí que ese era el motivo por el cual había estado tan nervioso pero luego lo vi mover los labios pero no entendí lo que dijo.

— ¿Que? — Pregunte, ya que lo que había dicho no tenia sentido para mi

—Los Cullen han vuelto— Dijo nuevamente y sus palabras se impactaron en mi cerebro.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento y luego recomenzó su marcha a una velocidad increíble, pensé que iba a explotar. No sabia que hacer. Ni que decir, decidí quedarme en silencio.

—Bella, cariño ¿te encuentras bien?

—Si, yo estoy bien Jake es solo que ¿Estas seguro? ¿Todos han…? ¿El…?

—Sam dice que todos han vuelto, yo no los he visto, es un hecho Bella.

—Yo no quiero estas cosas Jake, llévatelas por favor— Dije mientras juntaba las fotografías pero el negaba con la cabeza.

—Bells creo que lo mejor es que te las quedes. Se que por ahora no son un buen recuerdo pero en algún tiempo las miraras y no te molestara— Dijo y fue evidente que le dolía decir esa verdad.

—Esta bien Jake, pero solo lo hago por que tu me lo pides.

—No importa por que lo haces sino que lo hagas.

— ¿Y esos eran tus problemas o aun queda otro?

—Aun queda otro pero ya se ha resuelto.

— ¿Se resolvió solo?—Pregunte demandando una respuesta pero Jake no me la daría, no aun, lo supe por su gran sonrisa.

—Creo que no sabes cuanto te amo— Dijo estrujando con mas fuerza sus manos entre las mías.

—Sea lo que sea, yo te amo más que tú— Dije y lo bese.

**Edward PoV**

Cuando mi familia decidió volver a Forks "por mi bien" me sentí aliviado, así no tendría que buscar un pretexto para volver yo solo. Por fin volvería a ver a Bella.

Sentía como si mi corazón muerto volviera a palpitar el primer día de la escuela, estaba impaciente por verla, por perderme en sus ojos chocolate. Hacia mucho que no sabia nada del paradero de Bella, Alice había dejado de mirar en su futuro, tal y como yo le había dicho, no podía esperar para verla.

Regresamos unos días antes del regreso a clases tuve que resistir la enorme tentación de escabullirme hacia su casa ya que le había prometido a Carlisle que dejaría que las cosas ocurrieran naturalmente me mantuve alejado de ella, hasta que se me ocurrió que podría saber de ella de la mente más cercana a la de ella: Su padre.

Corrí por el bosque y en poco tiempo llegue a la comisaría no tarde mucho en encontrar los pensamientos del Jefe Charlie.

Su mente, normalmente tranquila, estaba un poco agitada por ciertos avistamientos de osos, mas tarde le pediría a mis hermanos que echaran un vistazo al bosque, a pesar de que sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en el trabajo cada tanto se detenía a pensar en su única hija y en cuanto le alegraba que estuviera mejor. Cada tanto comparaba el "antes" y el "después" me perturbaba bastante el estado en que se encontraba, pensé que había estado enferma de algo ya que Charlie pensaba en una recaída. Parece que ya esta mejor pensé y me relaje un poco con ello.

—Hasta mañana— Se despidió el Jefe Charlie y se fue pensando en su hija.

Comencé a correr detrás de la patrulla y me detuve a unas cuantas manzanas de la casa, justo donde pudiera escuchar bien los pensamientos del padre de Bella.

Llego a la casa y lanzo una mirada hacia la ventana abierta de Bella me sentí agradecido de que ella aun mantuviera la ventana abierta para mi. Me hubiera quedado en la oscuridad por siempre escuchando los pensamientos de Charlie y mirando a Bella desde sus ojos pero pensé que nunca seria suficiente y me quedaría por siempre anonadado por su belleza, su bondad y su desinteresada forma de ser.

El tan ansiado lunes llego me cambie y me prepare para lo que ocurriría: toda la población estudiantil hablaría del regreso de los Cullen a Forks pero me importaba poco lo que los demás dijeran por que solo buscaría a alguien, solo pescaría las palabras de ella, de mi Bella.

Llegamos un poco tarde a la escuela y vi la camioneta destartalada de Bella, faltaba poco para verla. Mi padre comprendió lo que pensaba y me dio una palmadita en el hombro.

En cuanto traspasamos las puertas de la escuela escuche el alboroto de susurros y especulaciones sobre algo que había ocurrido a la hora de la entrada. Mientras mi padre asentía a las indicaciones del director yo me rezague y me detuve con la Señora Cope. La salude y luego le pregunte con mi voz más tranquila que es lo que había pasado.

—Ha ocurrido un acto de vandalismo, eso es lo que ha pasado— Dijo el director mientras caminaba con mi padre.

—Eso es mentira— Dijo la Señora Cope con ojos risueños —Ha sido un acto de verdadero amor.

— ¿Verdadero amor? Más bien de verdadera irresponsabilidad— Respondió el director mientras pensaba en el pasado, cuando se había escapado con su novia hacia las Vegas, ya habían llegado cuando ella se arrepintió. No era un recuerdo feliz pero el director así lo consideraba.

— ¿Pero que es lo que paso?— Pregunto Rosalie, con solo mencionar la palabra amor ella imaginaba la historia que siempre quiso en otros personajes y al llegar al final los odiaba por tener lo que ella quería.

—Fue a la hora de entrada, yo aun no llegaba pero Jessica me lo contó todo —Nos comenzó a explicar y pensé en cuan cierta seria esa historia si Jessica la había distribuido, me prometí a mi mismo buscar en la mente de Ángela los acontecimientos o preguntarle yo mismo mas tarde— Que mientras esperaban para entrar a la escuela un hombre terriblemente apuesto llego en una moto y se fugo con una de las estudiantes, con Isabella Swan— Añadió la Secretaria con un aire venenoso.

Sentí como mi quijada se callo hasta el piso. Bella no haría nada así.

Sin esperar un segundo mas salí de la oficina y me dirigí hacia la camioneta de Bella, su mochila estaba en ella y comencé a correr, no me detuve hasta que estuve frente a su casa, entre las sombras del bosque y fue cuando la vi.

Ella estaba sentada en su cama hablando con alguien, con un hombre moreno y alto.

_—Bella si supieras cuanto te amo— _Pensó el hombre, me alegre al darme cuenta de que solo era otro de sus admiradores secretos pero entonces el hablo.

—Creo que no sabes cuanto te amo— Dijo y me quede sorprendido, ninguno de los pretendientes de Bella había sido tan directo pero nada se compararía con la sensación que tuve al ver la respuesta de Bella.

—Sea lo que sea yo te amo más que tú— Respondió y lo beso.

Me pregunte si mis ojos estarían bien, luego llegue a la conclusión de que estaba alucinando, todo era una ilusión.

_—Por algo te había pedido que no te acercaras, Edward, Alice me dijo lo que pasaría— _Dijo mi padre al alcanzarme. Vámonos a casa hijo me indico y me condujo por el bosque hasta nuestra casa, al parecer Esme ya sabia lo que había ocurrido ya que lo primero que hizo fue rodearme con sus brazos.

—Lo se Edward, todo estará bien— Y por una vez en mi vida dude que fuera a estarlo pero de algo estaba seguro y eso era que no podría estar peor que esto.

* * *

**N/A: Tan tan tan tannnnn...!!!**

**¿Que les parecio? En un principio no estab segura si debia de incluir un Edward PoV pero luego recorde que queria que Edward sufriera.**

**Aww..!!! Me muero por saber sus opiniones.**

**Grax a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer y a los que me pidieron Quileutes les deberian de llegar en un periodo de 2 a 5 dias habiles por mensajeria especial. Hahahaha...!!!**

**Bueno yo me retiro por ahora para planear el prox capitulo si tienen alguna idea me la dicen por que mi cerebro se ha puesto en huelga.**

**Se cuidan mucho...!!**

**Su amiga Sweet Bloody Dreams**


	14. Las noticias

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaria si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser, algo que querias decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepusculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aqui esta lo que segun yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**Psique 46: Graz x leer chica..! Y si tus lobitos llegaran muy pronto si no es que ya los recibiste xd  
**

**Malavik: Querida amiga creo que te leere toda la historia.**

* * *

**Las noticias**

**Bella PoV**

Todas las emociones y los recuerdos que me habían atrincherado por la mañana se habían desaparecido dejándome realmente cansada pero eso no importaba por que Jake estaba mas que encantado de dejarme dormir entre sus brazos. A decir verdad hacia varios días que no dormía tan bien y estaba segura que Jake también sentía eso ya que se quedo dormido antes que yo.

Fue un sueño relajante no era una pesadilla tampoco era un sueño simplemente estaba dormida y conciente de mí alrededor: sentía los brazos fuertes de Jake rodeándome y su cuerpo dándome su calor también podía percibir ese suave aroma a madera que tenía su piel.

—Bella Durmiente, despierta— Susurro Jake en mi oído y luego me dio un suave beso.

—No, Jake, no quiero.

— ¿No quieres despertar?— Pregunto Jake

—No.

— ¿Entonces te quedaras dormida todo el día?

—Estoy dormida

—Ah, es cierto. Tú hablas dormida, no seria la primera vez que me hablas—Dijo y la alarma de incomodidad se activo en mi interior.

— ¿Te he dicho algo estando dormida?— Inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber preguntado eso. Le había dado a Jake un arma de destrucción masiva. Con cuidado abrí un ojo y me encontré con la mirada de mi lobo y tenia un brillo travieso. Comenzó a reírse —Lo siento— Dijo pero no podía dejar de reír.

—Creo que si te he dicho algunas cosas— Murmure cuando vi que su risa no disminuía.

—No te preocupes Bella si pudieras entrar a mi cabeza y ver mis sueños te darías cuenta de que solo estas tu.

Sonreí y me levante dando trompicones por todas partes.

—Ya veo por que no querías despertarte— Bromeo y caminamos con cuidado hasta las escaleras, un luminoso rayo cruzo el cielo y la lluvia no tardo en llegar.

—Creo que debería de mover la motocicleta o si no se oxidara de nuevo tambien tengo que ir a la escuela a recoger tu camioneta, no tardare mucho cariño— Dijo mientras bajaba los escalones de un salto. Lo vi salir y fui detrás de el. Me senté el porche de la casa a mirar la lluvia, días como estos me hacían sentir nostálgica y solitaria pero ahora tenian un nuevo significado con Jake a mi lado. Ahora podia acurrucarme con el todo el tiempo que durara la tormenta.

Cuando Jake regreso estaba empapado se sacudió como un perro y me dio risa la similitud de las especies.

Le indique con la cabeza que se sentara a mi lado y así lo hizo.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Y bien que?

— ¿Cuál era el segundo problema?— Pregunte rehusándome a dejar el asunto por terminado, yo tenia que saber cual era el segundo problema si se había solucionado con mi decisión de quedarme con el creo que tenia derecho de saber cual era.

—Es un poco complicado Bella.

—Creo que podré comprender.

—De acuerdo— Dijo Jake y así comenzó la historia sobre los Quileute.

Jake me explico como los demás integrantes del consejo escuchaban a Billy mas que a los demás y que eso tenia que ver con que el era un Black, era "sangre real" para los demás Indios de la reserva y no solo tenia que ver con Billy a Jake también lo escuchaban los demás lobos cuando se trataba de trazar planes e inclusive el era el segundo en mando.

—Cuando Sam se entero de que los Cullen habían regresado pensó que yo los atacaría por… Por ti o algo así, por eso me ordeno que no saliera de fase y que no me moviera de la Reseva pero cuando te vi ese día no pude continuar con su orden.

— ¿Te pelaste con el?— Pregunte alarmada imaginando a los dos enormes lobos librando una pelea a muerte, pobre Emily.

—No ¿en serio crees que somos tan salvajes como para pelearnos o para dividir la manada?

—No— Dije y me sentí avergonzada de mi ignorancia

—Esta bien cariño —Dijo Jake levantando mi rostro por la barbilla con sus dedos, me sorprendía como alguien tan grande podía ser tan dulce— Es un poco complicado pero lo resumiré para ti. Como te estaba diciendo yo soy el segundo en mando, o lo era, Sam me había ofrecido varias veces ser el Alfa de la manada pero yo no me sentía capacitado para hacerlo, siempre había creído que era un cargo que yo ni en mis mas locos sueños aceptaría, pero cuando te vi y luego me imagine como serian las cosas cuando tu… Lo vieras. Me preocupe mucho. Has de saber que cuando un Alfa te ordena algo no puedes hacer nada para evitar esa orden y yo me quebré la cabeza intentando ignorar la orden o buscar una manera de escaparme de ella pero no podía hacerlo así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió, un Alfa no tiene que obedecer ordenes. Acepte el cargo de Alfa, Bella.

— ¿Eres el Alfa? ¿El líder?

—Si, lo soy.

—Y… ¿Eso que implica?

—Ahora soy responsable de toda la manada, yo daré las órdenes.

—Espera, espera. No capto. ¿Ahora tú eres el líder de la manada?

—Si. Míralo como un ascenso Bella.

— ¿Tienes el puesto de Sam?

—Si.

— ¿No esta molesto por ello?

—Un poco —Respondió y yo espere a que continuara hablando. El ambiente se tenso y como siempre el lo alivio con una broma— ¿No te molestara ser novia de un Alfa?

—No. Creo que eres de la realeza Quileute Jake.

—Ja, ja, ja, ja— Se rió, me encantaba su risa tan natural y sincera— Creo que es cierto soy el príncipe Jacob.

Nos reímos durante unas cuantas horas de la nueva situación de realeza de Jake y que es lo que haría con tanto poder.

El tiempo pasaba volando cuando estaba con Jake, sin darme cuenta ya había oscurecido y Charlie no tardaría en llegar. Me levante y me dirigí a la cocina a preparar algo para la cena.

— ¿Te quedaras a cenar?— Le pregunte mientras sacaba los panes para las hamburguesas.

—No lo se, Bells— Respondio mi novio quileute.

— ¿Por qué no?— Pregunte haciendo un puchero

—Bella no hagas eso ¿sabes lo difícil que es decirte que no y mas aun cuando haces eso?—Dijo Jacob en tono de sufrimiento. Sonreí para mis adentros al haber descubierto esta nueva arma que al parecer era irresistible. Ahora estábamos a mano.

—Quédate Jake— Dije nuevamente y el fingió una mueca de tortura

—Bella, tus palabras son como las ordenes del Alfa sobre mí. No puedo ignorar algo que tú me pidas ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Ahora lo se —Respondí y luego sonreí— por eso te pido que te quedes.

—De acuerdo —Respondió sonriente y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina a verme mientras preparaba la cena.

—Creo que ya esta todo listo, nada mas tengo que poner a dorar las carnes cuando llegue Charlie— Dije mientras me secaba las manos.

—Ven aquí —Me pidió y me tendió los brazos. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca me sentó en sus piernas y me apretó contra su pecho, me encantaba cuando hacia eso me daba una gran sensación de seguridad.

Yo sabia que me iba a besar y digo eso es algo normal ya que el es mi novio pero aun así sentí miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago. El espacio que nos separaba me parecía infinito, sus labios tocaron los míos y las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear con mas intensidad que antes mientras nuestros corazones se conectaban por medio de nuestras bocas. La suya tan calida y agradable me hacia sentir completa.

Este milésimo beso se sentía como el primero, tan desconocido y tan dulce, como Jake.

—Bella, llamaron de la escuela y —Se interrumpió Charlie al vernos a Jake y a mí así, de nuevo— Este… Hola Jacob ¿Cómo esta Billy?

—Bien, gracias —Respondió como si nada

— Parece que estas un poco ocupada ¿Quieres que pida algo para la cena Bella? —Pregunto mi padre con un tono burlón

—No ya esta todo listo para calentarse nada más— Dije y senti como mi cara se ponia roja.

—De acuerdo —Respondió Charlie. Cenamos en silencio y cuando terminamos de comer mi padre se aclaro la garganta y comenzó a hablar— Bells, hablaron de la escuela por la mañana y me comentaron que tu no habías entrado a la escuela — Dijo y me miro de una manera severa, una manera tan de… Padre— Pero eso no es todo —Añadió y carraspeo nerviosamente— Todos te vieron escapar con un gigantón con pinta de busca pleitos.

—Lo siento Charlie, fue mi culpa ―Dijo Jake inmediatamente a modo de disculpa.

Esto estaba tan mal a tantos niveles no podía creer que mi padre me estaba reprochando que me escapara de la escuela con Jacob solo fue una vez y no habíamos hecho nada malo pero el estaba actuando como si hubiera sido algo terrible además que yo estaba segura de que el dejaría de Jake hiciera lo que quisiera solo por se el. No comprendía su manera de actuar a mi padre siempre le habían gustado mucho los Black por eso era que Jake y yo éramos los mejores amigos. Cuando lo comprendí me dio bastante risa. Charlie estaba actuando así por que Jake era mi novio.

―Lo que quiero es que Bella no renuncie a todos sus amigos por su novio como la ultima vez ―Que equivocada estaba. Charlie estaba tratando de protegerme, creo que debería de darle mas crédito de ahora en adelante. Yo no esperaba que Jake dijera nada creo que por eso me sorprendí tanto cuando lo vi abrir la boca y comenzar a hablar.

― Charlie conmigo no debes preocuparte por eso yo nunca haría que Bella renunciara a ninguno de sus amigos por estar conmigo, es lo ultimo que le pediría en la vida― Respondió Jake.

―Está bien me alegra escuchar eso, es la mejor respuesta que he escuchado en todo el día y créanme chicos que este día no ha sido uno muy bueno ―Dijo y yo creí que habíamos dado por concluido el tema pero no era así― Hay otra cosa que te quisiera decir Bella, de hecho es a los dos, no es una noticia muy buena pero aun así debo hacerlo no quisiera que te lleves una sorpresa no grata mañana que sí vayas a la escuela… Los Cullen han vuelto.

No sé porque cada vez que escuchaba ese apellido me daban escalofríos, era una reacción estúpida, no sabía que responder ni cómo actuar ¿Qué era normal que hiciera? No encontré respuesta a esa pregunta y me quede en blanco pensado en nada. La mano de Jake sujeto con fuerza la mía debajo de la mesa dándome el apoyo que necesitaba.

―No debes preocuparte papa. No voy a enloquecer ― Respondí con un susurro ya que temí que mi voz se quebrara.

―Creo que ya fue suficiente drama por una noche ¿te llevo a casa Jake?

―Gracias Charlie ―Dijo Jake y me pregunte cómo explicaría lo de la motocicleta― pero estoy en un nuevo proyecto. Repare una motocicleta y la traje para mostrársela a Bella.

―Oh ―Murmuro Charlie― Esta bien, buenas noches chicos ―Dijo y se fue.

―Jake ―Dije y me lance a sus brazos. Como antes mi estomago volvió a llenarse de mariposas a cada beso

―Cada vez que me atacas de esa manera mi estomago se llena de mariposas― Dijo y reí al ver que siempre sentiamos lo mismo.

Nada me hubiera gustado más que Jake se quedara a cuidarme mientras dormía pero tanta noche sin dormir no estaba bien. Asi que cuando dio señales de querer quedarse me incomode por lo que tendría que hacer.

―Creo que hoy debes de ir a dormir a tu casa Jake― Sugerí

― ¿No quieres que me quede contigo otra vez?― Pregunto un poco sorprendido

―Por supuesto que quiero que te quedes conmigo pero debes de dormir un poco y se que no lo haces cuando te quedas.

―Claro que duermo. De hecho cuando me quedo aquí es cuando más duermo ―Me explico y luego añadió― Creo que se debe a que se que estás segura durmiendo en tu cama y que puedo ver que no te iras a ningun lado.

Suspire y luego le pedí que me cargara le sorprendió un poco la petición porque normalmente no me gustaba que lo hiciera pero ahora era necesario. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación me dejo con cuuidado en mi cama y luego lo bese suavemente.

―Buenas noches Jake.

―No entiendo― Dijo bastante confundido.

―Ahora ya sabes que estoy segura en mi cama y no me movere de aqui hasta que sea hora de ir a la escuela. Ya puedes irte a dormir tranquilo― Le explique y sonrió.

―Buenas noches amor― Se despidió con un beso y salio por la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un gran sentimiento de que algo iba a salir mal y al principio no sabia por que me sentía así pero luego me di cuenta de algo: Hoy lo vería.

Mi estomago se volvió un nudo y no pude ni siquiera desayunar. Me encontraba tan nerviosa que las cosas se me caían de las manos me pregunte como conduciría mi camioneta hasta la escuela si no podía ni cepillarme los dientes.

Respire profundamente varias veces y aun con las nauseas de los nervios me dije a mi misma que lo haría de una vez, entre mas rápido mejor, creo.

Llegue a la escuela sana y salvo y no arrolle a ningún gato en el camino, esa debía de ser una buena señal.

Parecía que los vampiros se estaban escondiendo de mí por que no los vi en todo el día, ni siquiera en los pasillos, pero aun me quedaba la hora del almuerzo y la clase de biología después. Con el tiempo mis nervios fueron diminuyendo hasta que vi a uno de ellos: Alice. Mi ex mejor amiga se dirigía hacia mi mientras escogía algo para comer, aunque en realidad solo era para pasearlo de un lado a otro no tenia hambre y menos ahora que la había visto, parecía tan nerviosa como yo pero eso no le impidió hablar.

—Hola Bella— Dijo con su voz musical y mi fuerza casi se cae hasta el piso pero logre mantenerme de pie, por ahora.

—Hola— Respondí secamente pensando que si decía su nombre me atacaría el pánico.

—¿Estas bien?— Magnifica con el simple detalle que hay una vampireza asesina tras de mi, pero eso es algo normal, no debes preocuparte de ello. Quise decirle eso pero no lo hice simplemente dije "Bien, gracias"

Sabia bien que era una grosería de mi parte no preguntar como estaba ella o su familia pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

—Estamos todos bien, en lo posible claro esta, las cosas no son lo mismo sin ti Bella— Dijo y parecia que era honesta con ello.

—Lastima que no se dieron cuenta de ello antes, Alice— Susurre su nombre y aun asi me dolio como aquella vez que James me mordio.

—Lo siento Bella no pude evitarlo— Dijo y se lanzo hacia mis brazos sollozando. No sabia que decir asi que me limite a devolverle el abrazo e ignorar a toda la poblacion estudiantil que parecia estar pendiente de nuestra conversacion. Sin darme cuenta Alice me iba arrastrando hacia su mesa, aun con mis debiles ojos humanos pude ver la perfeccion palida de sus ocupantes. No podia hacer nada ahora. iba a verlo, a encontrarme frente a frente con el y no podia evitarlo.

Pero me lleve una sorpresa al estar mas cerca de la mesa, no estaban todos, faltaba el y Jasper.

—Hola Bella —Dijo Emmett y al instante en que me pudo levantar lo hizo en un gran abrazo del oso— Yo le dije a mi tonto hermano que…

Pero no pudo completar la frase por la mirada que le dirigió Rosalie, su esposa, al parecer ella no estaba muy feliz de estar de vuelta aquí.

—Hola Bella— Me saludo fríamente la rubia.

—Hola.

—No te preocupes Bella los demás no tardaran en llegar se que agradara volver a verlo y Jasper esta realmente apenado por lo que sucedió y piensa que estas molesta con el pero yo le dije que no había ningún problema ¿lo hay? —Pregunto lo cual me pareció un tanto extraño ya que ella normalmente podía ver que es lo que diría— Es que últimamente no puedo ver bien lo que haces, desapareces a ratos Bella.

Me parecía extraño que dijera eso ya que no había ido a ningún lado o hecho algo para salir de sus visiones, si pudiera hacerlo a propósito desde hace un tiempo, no creo que lo hubiera hecho y ciertamente no lo estaba haciendo ahora.

—No, no hay ningún problema— Respondí aun pensando en lo extraño que era esto.

—A Carlisle y a Esme les dará mucho gusto verte es de lo único que han estado hablando en estos últimos días. Y Bella veo que has descuidado un poco tu guardarropa, eso no importa te llevare de compras como el los viejos tiempos…

Deje que la voz de Alice se mezclara con la de la multitud los nervios me estaban comiendo viva y ya no estaba tan segura de mi resolución de "Entre mas rápido mejor" ahora no sabia si en verdad lo quería volver a ver. Tal vez debería de saltarme la clase de Biología. Ese plan quedo descartado cuando me di cuenta de que la escuela todavía estaba pendiente de lo que hacia, con tanto publico se me haría un tanto complicado por no decir prácticamente imposible escaparme de la escuela sin que se dieran cuenta, necesitaría ayuda.

Tal vez lo que hacia era algo patético pero no quería entrar sola al laboratorio así que despues de hacer una pequeña parte de mi plan para escaparme me acerque a Mike Newton y lo salude, al parecer el no había notado nada de mi plan por que se alegro mucho de ver que era yo quien le pedía que la esperara.

En el camino le hice varias preguntas tontas y el parecía interesado en ello, pero de nada sirvió cuando entre al laboratorio y lo vi.

Estaba sentado en nuestra mesa con la mirada imperturbable e imposiblemente guapo, justo como lo recordaba. Mi reacción fue de correr hacia el bosque lo más rápido y lejos y no me detendría hasta que se cruzara en mi camino algún lobo, esperaba que fuera uno de pelo rojo pero no me pondria exigente con el que fuera, no me di el lujo de ser cobarde, tenia que terminar esto de una vez por todas. Me arme de valor y comence a caminar a su encuentro.

Cuando me acerque más a la mesa retiro el banco para mí y me senté sin decir nada. Desee que no fuera tan amable.

—Cuanto tiempo Bella— Me dijo a manera de saludo con su perfecta y aterciopelada voz mis defensas flanquearon y estuve a punto de llorar pero me contuve pensando en que mi lobo me daba fuerzas, ahora Edward no tenia ningún poder sobre mi y no faltaba mucho para que estuviera lejos de el y en los brazos de Jake, por un momento me perdí pensando en mi novio, en su voz, en sus ojos, evocaba cada recuerdo que tenia de el para evitar mirar al vampiro que estaba sentado a mi lado.

* * *

**N/F:**

**Hola a todos..!!**

**Woao me tarde mucho en escribir este capitulo pero queria que estuviera deacuerdo con lo que todos esperan ybueno no se que mas decir..!!**

**Edward..!! Quiero q sufra por que es KARMA BABY Bella ya lloro mucho x el ahora le toca a el y aunque es un perfercto y guapisimo idiota y lo amo quiero que sufra hehhe  
**

**Y amm no se que mas decir ah si.. ya se**

**¿vieron los adelantos? estuve hiperventilando x horas cuando vi ese "Bella se lo que te hizo..." en serio que me cai de la silla.**

**Y quisiera recomendarles una cansion se llama**

**ILL BE WAITING DE LENNY KRAVITZ..!! eN verdad que me parecio que esa cansion es de Jake lean la letra..!!**

**Y una cosita hablando con una amiga me hizo una pregunta interesante "¿Vas a poner una escena de "eso" en tu Fic?" con eso se refiere a un lime o un lemon y no supe que responderle ¿que creen deberia de poner una parte asi? me gustaria conocer sus respuestas y ya saben un review es la mejor manera de hacermelas saber.**

**Cuidense mucho y mil graz x leer.**

**Bye..!!**

**Su amiga Sweet Bloody Dreams.  
**


	15. Se lo que te hizo

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaria si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser, algo que querias decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepusculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aqui esta lo que segun yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**Dedicado para las chicas que me dejaron reviews..!!  
**

* * *

**Se lo que te hizo  
**

**Bella PoV  
**

Cuando me acerque más a la mesa retiro el banco para mí y me senté sin decir nada. Desee que no fuera tan amable.

—Cuanto tiempo Bella— Me dijo a manera de saludo con su perfecta y aterciopelada voz mis defensas flanquearon y estuve a punto de llorar pero me contuve pensando en que mi lobo me daba fuerzas, ahora Edward no tenia ningún poder sobre mi y no faltaba mucho para que estuviera lejos de el y en los brazos de Jake, por un momento me perdí pensando en mi novio, en su voz, en sus ojos, evocaba cada recuerdo que tenia de el para evitar mirar al vampiro que estaba sentado a mi lado.

Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante y luego reanudo su marcha al doble de velocidad, sentí como las paredes comenzaban a girar y todo se volvía un borrón de colores. No podía responderle como si nada, simplemente no era posible. Espere unos segundos a que el piso regresara a su lugar y procure enfocarme en la voz del profesor.

Me arme de valor y lo vi de reojo, estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto en su celular, bien, quedaba claro que tenia suficientes distracciones, como me había dicho hacia tantos meses.

Respire profundamente unas cuantas veces y continué pensando en Jake, eso era lo único que evitaba que rompiera en llanto. Espere a que el reloj sobre el pizarrón avanzara mas rápido pero no lo hacia cada segundo parecía mas largo que el anterior. Me acerque más a la mesa y apoye mi barbilla sobre las manos. Normalmente Jake me sujetaba de la barbilla cuando tenía algo importante que decirme suspire al recordar la sesión de besos de ayer.

Casi por poco y las lagrimas salian de mis ojos, trate de retrasar el llanto lo mas que pude pero aun asi me sentia insegura de mis sentimientos y de la manera en que reaccionaria.

—Con esto terminamos el tema y felicidades hoy daré la clase por terminado mas temprano— Parecía que toda mi mala suerte del año pasado había cambiado hoy. Estaba sinceramente agradecida con este tema tan corto, lastima que no puse nada de atención, tendría que investigarlo por mi cuenta pero eso seria después. Junte mis cosas en un montón y lo metí en la mochila sin siquiera mirar que no se dañaran, entre mas pronto me fuera de ahí mejor.

—Bella, espera —Me pido el vampiro en un susurro. Estuve a punto de darme la vuelta y enfrentarlo pero recordé mi plan así que continué caminando— Bella.

—Bella ¿No vas a venir a clase de gimnasia?— Pregunto Mike Newton desde la puerta, nuevamente agradecí en secreto al muchacho que tantas veces me había ayudado sin darse cuenta, me sentí un poco mal al pensar que el dejaría de ayudarme y de ser mi amigo una vez que supiera mas sobre Jake.

—Si ya voy Mike— Respondí y comencé a caminar a prisa. Me preocupe por un momento cuando creí que el me seguiría pero se detuvo y respondió a su celular, hablaba muy rápidamente y no entendía todas las palabras que decía solo captaba en esencia de lo que hablaba, estoy segura de que digo algo así como: "¿De que hablas Bella no ha desaparecido? Ella esta aquí, si la puedo ver"

Supuse que era Alice con quien estaba hablando por eso de "desaparecer" pero no le tome mucha importancia me concentre mas en mi cada vez mas cercana libertad.

**Edward Pov**

Me sorprendí como nunca en mi larga existencia cuando Bella, mi Bella me ignoro por completo. Sentirla tan cerca ay a la vez tan lejos era una tortura, casi no resistí el impulso de tocarla, de acariciar su rostro o de tomar sus manos entre las mías. Ella me ignoro y tal vez era lo justo después de todo yo la había abandonado y no estaba seguro si ella ya había comprendido que era peligroso estar conmigo y se estaba alejando lo mas que podia. Me senti tristemente aliviado.

Me disponía a seguirla, a ser egoísta y a obligarla a que me dijera la verdad los celos me carcomían por dentro y necesitaba saber quien era ese hombre y por que no me hablaba, Bella nunca se había caracterizado por ser racional así que no podría alejarse de mi por sentido común, tenia que haber otra razón, no podía olvidarme así como así cuando Alice me llamo bastante preocupada: Bella había desaparecido de sus visiones.

Hacia un tiempo que ocurría esto ya no podía seguirle la pista a Bella como antes, ahora ella desaparecía por largos periodos de tiempo.

La voz de Mike Newton me saco de mis cavilaciones sobre la desaparición del futuro de Bella pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido como para inventar alguna excusa para que ella se quedara conmigo y al parecer ella quería alejarse lo mas rápido posible, me parecía extraño que se fuera con el.

Tenia que saber que es lo que conversaban no podía perder ni una sola palabra así que me oculte detrás del edificio y seguí el rastro de la asquerosa y vulgar mente de Newton.

—Y… Ahora que Cullen regreso— Comenzó a decir el chico pero Bella lo interrumpió.

—Prefiero no hablar de ello— Respondió cortantemente Bella y eso pareció darle esperanzas al chico, no podía no odiarlo por las cosas viles y sucias que pasaban por su mente libremente hasta que se toparon con algo que las detuvo, pude sentir como sus ilusiones se desmoronaban al recordar al hombre que había visto en la casa de Bella el otro día.

_—Tengo que saber quien es ese tipo y por que se fue con el_—Pensó Newton, hasta que por fin estábamos de acuerdo en algo.

—Esta bien Bella y ¿sabes? Te quería preguntar algo que me muero por saber, bueno no soy el único que quiere saber— Balbuceo ¿Por qué no podía ir directamente al grano?

—Mike ¿Te importa si nos vemos luego?— Pregunto distraídamente e inmediatamente el dirigió la mirada hacia donde lo hacia ella, era el mismo hombre. Estaba semi escondido entre los árboles a un lado del gimnasio.

—Para nada Bella— Respondió solo por ser amable y la vio correr hacia el hombre ese. Si los celos que sentía antes eran fuertes no era nada en comparación con lo que sentía ahora, eran mis sentimientos mezclados con los de Newton.

Debo saber quien es. Pensé y comencé a buscar el rastro mental del hombre ese, no fue difícil escucharlo ya que anteriormente había escuchado sus pensamientos. En su mente solo había una cosa, una persona: Bella. Eso me hizo enfurecer pero no pude hacer nada, no debía.

—Bella— Dijo con un tono aliviado cuando la tuvo en sus brazos.

Una ira asesina me cegó temporalmente y estuve a punto de atacar al hombre, si no hubiera sido por que Jasper y Emmett salieron detrás de mí y me sujetaron.

—Alice vio que te enfurecerías e intentarías algo, no sabia bien que y nos pidió que te detuviéramos— Me explico Jasper.

**Bella Pov**

En el momento en que los brazos de Jake me envolvieron me sentí mucho mejor.

—Bells —Dijo Jake a modo de saludo y de regaño— ¿Qué paso?—

—El… Esta ahí— Respondí con un susurro.

—Bella, algún día tendrás que enfrentarlo ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Si— Respondí y mi estomago se convirtió en un nudo —Pero déjame evitarlo por un tiempo—

—Bells— Susurro en mi cabello. Su aliento calido me hizo estremecer y mis fuerzas se perdieron, las lágrimas que estaba intentando ocultar salieron de mis ojos sin parar.

**Jacob PoV**

Sentía como las lágrimas de Bella se resbalaban por mi piel. Mi corazón se contrajo al sentir su pena, sabia que ella había sufrido mucho y que su corazón apenas se estaba sanando.

—Bella se lo que te hizo —Dije y vi como se encogía de sorpresa— Bella yo nunca te haría daño.

Como respuesta Bells me miro a los ojos y pude ver en el fondo de sus ojos chocolate que estaba lista para continuar con su vida, para ser mía.

* * *

**N/F: **

**Hola a todos:**

**Espero puedan disculpar a esta voluble escritora por tardarse tanto en escribir este capitulo. **

**No me pude resistir a poner el "Bella se lo que te hizo, yo nunca te haría daño" Por que ahhh no puedo dejar de ver ese video cada vez que me conecto. Hehehe es que Jake es súper lindo. **

**Y ya comenzara a cambiar la historia habrá una lucha contra Vicky y tal vez algún enfrentamiento con los Cullen y ah no se, las ideas cambian cada día. **

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia y mi nota y también por los reviews que me dejan por que a parte de que me hacen saber sus opiniones me encanta recibirlos.**

**Team Jacob por que Edward no anda por ahí semidesnudo. (O.o)**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Su amiga:**

**Sweet Bloody Dreams**


	16. La linea

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaria si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser, algo que querias decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepusculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aqui esta lo que segun yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**Dedicado para:**

**Liade Snape de Black, .Jonas, Mica Lautner, Tini Black, arii :), Psique, Elisabeth y mi queridisisisisima Malavik.**

**Espero que les guste el cap chicas..!!!  
**

* * *

**La linea**

**Edward Pov**

Al principio no comprendía bien a que se refería el hombre cuando dijo que sabía lo que le había hecho, sabía bien que se refería a mí y luego recordé las imágenes mentales de Charlie: Una Bella delgada y enferma, deprimida y sin vida. No me podría perdonar jamás haberle causado tanto daño, pensé que así seria mejor pero al parecer no lo fue.

**Jacob PoV**

—Bella ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?— Le pregunte al escuchar el silbato del entrenador, supuse que no querría entrar a clase.

—No entrare a clase si a eso te refieres— Dijo señalando con el pulgar un edificio. Me reí un poco al imaginarla en clase intentando que un balón no la golpeara, luego me moleste, ese era un mal del que no podría protegerla.

—Esta bien pero tendrás que entrar a clases alguna vez ¿Lo sabes verdad?— Dije simulando enfado ¡Como si no me gustara verla todos los días!

—Lo se Jake —Respondió ella con cierta molestia.

—Vamos Bella. Hagamos algo divertido— Dije y la arrastre hacia el estacionamiento, tome las llaves de su bolsillo y abrí la puerta. Nos encaminamos a la reserva y después de hacer una pequeña parada en mi casa continué por el sendero del acantilado no paso mucho tiempo hasta que pudimos ver las rocas donde mis amigos y yo nos lanzábamos

— ¿Vamos a…?—Comenzó a preguntar Bells pero no termino por la sorpresa.

**Bella PoV**

No esperaba que Jake recordara que yo quería saltar del acantilado pero lo hizo y la sorpresa me pareció muy agradable después de tanto estrés en la escuela. Me sentía muy emocionada y feliz en un principio pero a medida que nos íbamos acercando al acantilado comencé a ponerme nerviosa.

—Vamos Bella tu dijiste que querías hacerlo— Me reto Jake al verme dudando. Su sonrisa disipo todos mis miedos y decidí que lo haría.

—Lo haré ¿Por donde comienzo?— Pregunte y di un paso en dirección al borde pero Jake me sujeto de la chamarra y me llevo de regreso unos cuantos metros.

—Tranquila Bella — Dijo y luego sonrió. Recordé que los muchachos que había visto no llevaban zapatos ni camisa así que me saque las botas y me quite la chamarra me sentí un poco nerviosa ante la mirada de Jake pero no me importo, la adrenalina poco a poco iba llegando a todo mi sistema.

Caminamos al borde y sentí nuevamente las rocas bajo mis pies, mi estomago se contrajo en un nudo al imaginarme que la voz que buscaba en esa ocasión ya no importaba mas.

— ¿Sabes nadar? —Pregunto Jake y yo asentí demasiado nerviosa como para responderle con palabras—Nos lanzaremos juntos—Dijo y me tomo de la mano. El aire era aun mas frío sin chamarra ni botas pero no me importo, lo que preocupaba era la caída, el golpe del agua y tal vez un poco la temperatura.

Jake me miro por un momento y luego sonrió.

— ¿Lista?

—Si— Respondí y respire profundamente. La mano de Jake se cerraba en torno de la mía con fuerza dándome valor. Dimos un paso hacia delante y luego otro y otro y después comencé a caer hacia el vacío. Fue un segundo largo y maravilloso, la caída parecía infinita. El sonido del agua era cada vez más fuerte y a lo lejos escuche un grito ¿Ese grito salía de mi garganta? No me entretuve mucho tratando de conocer la procedencia del sonido por que el agua se agitaba embravecida cada vez mas cerca de mi. Mire a Jake y luego todo se volvió negro, olvide la manera en que debía caer ya que Jake recibió el impacto del agua al ponerse debajo de mi, agradecí el gesto pero luego el agua entro con furia en mi boca y en mi nariz llenándome los pulmones casi al instante, me asuste un poco al darme cuenta que la mano de Jake no estaba apretando la mía y comencé a patalear intentando salir a flote pero algo me tiraba hacia abajo me jalaba de la cintura y me llevaba con mucha fuerza hacia arriba, no podía luchar contra la fuerza del agua así que me deje llevar esperando que Jake saliera ileso.

—Bella— Escuche que Jake me llamaba pero ya no tenia la fuerza para responderle.

La violencia del agua se detuvo y me sentí en paz ¿así se sentía morir?

—Bella, abre los ojos— Me pidió mi novio pero los parpados me pesaban mucho. Intente respirar para ver que se sentía pero en lugar de eso solo pude toser. Salio un chorro de agua de mi boca y sin pensarlo abrí los ojos. La luz me dejo casi ciega al principio pero a medida que los segundos pasaban los colores regresaron y pude ver el rostro preocupado de Jake.

—Sabía que esto era una mala idea.

—No lo fue, me pareció genial— Dije con la voz ronca por el agua que había tragado.

—Creo que debí de tener mas cuidado, cuando caímos al agua la corriente nos llevo en direcciones diferentes me preocupaba que te estrellaras con una roca.

Me sentí un poco mal porque yo me deje llevar por la corriente inclusive creí que había muerto mientras Jake luchaba por mi vida. A modo de disculpa me lance a sus brazos y le prometí que nunca mas volvería a causarle problemas, el rio y me devolvió el abrazo. Sentí como sus músculos se tensaban cuando un lobo gris claro se acerco a nosotros.

― ¿Que es lo que necesitas? ―Pregunto Jake al animal pero este no respondió, simplemente se limito a indicarle con la cabeza que entrara en el bosque pero Jake no lo hizo así que lanzo un aullido y otro lobo salió de las sombras, era un poco más grande que el gris y tenía el pelaje color arena― De acuerdo.

Jake me soltó y se interno en el bosque, a los pocos segundos salió el enorme lobo rojizo y me lanzo una mirada cautelosa antes de pararse a mi lado. Parecía que Jake les estaba dando indicaciones. Ahora fue mi lobo rojizo el que aulló y en cuestión de minutos más lobos fueron apareciendo uno color chocolate, uno con manchas en el lomo para mi eran muy grandes en comparación con el arena y el gris pero no había visto nada. El lobo más impresionante fue el último en llegar, uno negro como la noche y grande, entro con deliberada lentitud a la reunión pero poco a poco fue integrándose. Nunca había visto tanto lobo junto y menos de estas proporciones, la reunión fue bastante larga y después de un tiempo los rostros lobunos dejaron de sorprenderme, inclusive pude notar que el lobo negro y Jake eran del mismo tamaño.

No recordaba que Jake era el líder hasta que vi como todos los demás lobos, incluido el negro, lo miraban con respeto. El pequeño lobo gris me miraba de reojo y me sentí intimidada, un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, Jake pensó que me estremecía por el frio y se recargo a un costado de mi, su pelaje era como un gran y lanudo abrigo, cálido y reconfortante, el lobo gris seguía mirándome y a sus ojos se sumaron más, también los de Jake.

Me desesperaba no saber que es lo que estaba pasando y por qué tantos extraños me miraban, a pesar de que los conocía a todos la forma de lobos me hacía sentir entre extraños. No sabía por que me miraban ni siquiera sabia que estaba pasando, la atmósfera cambio, la tranquilidad se convirtió en ansiedad y en temor. ¿Por qué nadie me decía que estaba pasando?

— ¿Jake que pasa?— Pregunte y el lobo rojizo comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque, cambio de forma y se acerco a mi despacio, pensando que decir.

**Jacob PoV**

No estaba seguro de cómo proceder en este momento, Leah había querido atacarlos pero estaban en su territorio.

No hacia falta que me explicara que había pasado, yo lo podía ver muy bien en su mente.

—Queremos saber por que han estado patrullando el área— Había exigido el grandulón.

—También quiero saber donde esta Bella— Añadió Edward.

Me sentía enfermo de solo pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido: Una batalla entre vampiros y lobos.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos?— Preguntaban todos. Ahora recordaba por que no quería ser el líder.

—Iremos a hablar con ellos— Dije, algunos de mis compañeros se desilusionaron, ellos querían una batalla, pero pensé en Bella y que ella tenía confianza en ellos.

—Jacob creo que deberíamos llevar a Bella, ella podrá razonar con el grandote— Sugirió Sam, yo no quería meter a Bella en una disputa entre criaturas mitológicas pero no tenía más opción.

Camine unos cuantos pasos hacia el bosque y regrese a mi forma humana para hablar con Bella, esto no seria fácil de explicar.

—Bells, necesito pedirte un gran favor— Dije sabiendo de antemano que lo haría, ella siempre quería ayudar, lo que fuera ella lo haría, pero aun así debía preguntarle, debía tener la opción de decir no.

**Bella PoV**

Aunque no estaba segura de que podría hacer para ayudar lo haría, digo, mis dotes de mediadora no eran muchos considerando a… Edward pero lo intentaría.

Jake me levanto con sus brazos fuertes y me cargo por el bosque hasta un lugar donde no entraba ni un solo rayo de sol. Mis ojos tardaron un momento en ajustarse a la luz y cuando estuve segura de que podía ver le pedí a Jacob que me bajara.

Mi novio volvió a convertirse en el enorme lobo rojo y comenzamos a caminar uno l lado del otro, estaba tan nerviosa que inconcientemente le rascaba detrás de las orejas a Jake y el a modo de respuesta apoyaba su cabeza contra mi pierna. Mis ojos no eran tan poderosos para ver con tanto detalle en la oscuridad como el lobo pero podía ver varias siluetas recortadas contra la oscuridad, sabia quienes eran también sabia que él estaba entre esas personas. No tarde en identificarlo por que dio un paso en mi dirección, Emmett, supongo, lo detuvo con un brazo.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace Bella aquí?— Pregunto su hermosa y aterciopelada voz, como respuesta hubo silencio pero luego recordé que Jake no podía hablar, tal vez le había dado la respuesta mentalmente, después de todo el podía leer las mentes.

**Edward PoV**

—Ella esta conmigo— Dijo el lobo rojizo que estaba acariciando Bella. Vi con envidia como sus dedos se hundian en el pelaje del animal, no pude evitar recordar el calido tacto que tenian contra mi piel.

— ¿Por qué la involucraste en esto? Ella no tiene nada que ver— Quise saber.

—Ella tiene todo que ver con esto y es por tu culpa— Respondió el mismo lobo, me daba la impresión que el era el líder.

—Eso es mentira, yo me fui, la deje para que no se involucrara.

—Pues al parecer no fue suficiente que te fueras—Dijo la pequeña lobo gris con sarcasmo. Era la única mujer lobo de toda la manada pero aun así puse atención a todas las mentes.

—Leah— Dijo el líder pidiendo que se callara.

—Solo por que tu no te atreves a decirlo por que es tu novia no significa que yo no lo haré Jacob— Jacob, no podía ser, Jacob era el amigo humano de Bella, el pequeño muchacho de la reserva Quileute. Hacia unos meses en el baile había leído su mente pero había cambiado tanto desde aquella vez. Supuse que el hombre alto y moreno que había visto varias veces era el. Era muy diferente a ese muchacho que conocí.

—Edward estoy aquí por que Victoria volvió por mi— Explico Bella y dirigió sus orbes chocolate hacia mí. El chico no era la única persona que había cambiado.

**Bella Pov**

Pude ver como su cara de hielo se descomponía en una mueca de dolor cuando me dirigí a el, pero el no había sufrido, no tanto como yo.

—OH Bella— Dijo Alice con la voz rota y se adelanto hacia mí con los brazos abiertos pero Carlisle la detuvo.

—La línea, querida— Dijo negando con la cabeza y Alice se detuvo desconsolada.

— ¿Qué línea?— Pregunte

—Existe un tratado entre los Quileute y los Cullen, no podemos entrar a sus tierras— Explico Carlisle.

Me sentí triste al ver que no podía acercarme a Alice, aunque me había dolido mucho, más que de cualquier otro miembro de la familia, que me abandonara aun así era mí casi hermana y quería estar cerca de ella.

El enorme lobo llamo mi atención con un gruñido mas bien parecía un lamento. Me indico con la cabeza que me acercara a los vampiros.

— ¿Seguro?— Pregunte sorprendida. El sabia lo mucho que quería a Alice y yo sabia lo mucho que a el le dolía decirme esto. El asintió con la cabeza y yo le volví a acariciar las orejas. Con paso firme me acerque a donde se suponía que estaba la línea y la cruce.

Aun no terminaba de pasar cuando estuve entre los brazos de Alice. Su aroma era dulce y frío, era exquisito, tal como lo recordaba, los brazos de Alice fueron sustituidos por los de Esme y luego los de Carlisle, Emmett casi me rompe en dos, inclusive Rosalie y Jasper me dirigieron una sonrisa y unas palmaditas en el brazo pero Edward se mantuvo alejado de nuestra fiesta de abrazos, sus ojos eran cautelosos y su rostro una mascara de nieve. Fría y blanca. Debajo de sus ojos había dos grandes manchas púrpuras, me sentí mal al verlo tan demacrado. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y el vampiro de cabellos bronce se quito el abrigo y lo paso por mis hombros.

—Que conmovedor— Dijo una voz femenina. A pesar de que hacia mucho tiempo que la había escuchado supe inmediatamente quien era. Mis ojos comenzaron a buscarla entre los árboles pero no pude verla.

Mis piernas no resistieron y caí al piso. Edward me sujeto segundos antes de que me impactara contra la tierra húmeda. Los lobos comenzaron a correr y también los vampiros. Justo cuando temí quedarme sola vi el lobo color arena y el chocolate flanqueando mis costados, también vi a Alice y a Esme. Me sentí segura con mis cuatro guardianes pero no dejaba de estar preocupada por mi Jake, no quería que fuera a salir herido de ninguna manera.

* * *

**N/F: **

**Hola a todos:**

**Mil disculpas, no dos mil disculpas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero ya entre a la escuela. o( )o ｏ( )o Y para acabarla de ... arruinar me cambiaron de turno, antes iba en la tarde y ahora me tengo que levantar temprano para entrar a las 7:00 am.**

**A pesar de que acaba de pasar solo una semana ya me siento cansadisima.**

**Dejando mis problemas de horario a un lado tengo que decirles que el LEMON que prometi me esta causando problemas. Nunca imagine que fuera tan dificil escribir algo asi..!! Con razon Meyer se salto todo eso..!! Pero quiero que sepan que yo no las dejare en blanco, en lugar de rendirme lo tomare como un desafio.**

**Espero que el resultado les agrade.**

**Muchas gracias por leer la historia y mi nota, tambien por los reviews que como saben me alegran el dia..!! **

**Si tienen alguna sugerencia para el LEMON me las dejan en un review XD  
**

**(*ﾟ.ﾟ)(ﾟ.ﾟ*) Team Jacob por que Edward no anda por ahi semi desnudo (O.o) (o.0)  
**

**Hasta pronto.**

**Su amiga:**

**Sweet Bloody Dreams**


	17. Bella, apestas

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser, algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**Dedicado para: Malavik y Karen... Gracias por su apoyo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon. No es muy explicito pero aun asi =p**

* * *

**Bella, apestas.**

**Bella Pov**

¿Por qué cuando esperas algo el tiempo pasa mas lentamente? Me parecía que mi lobo se había ido hacia una eternidad pero según mi reloj solo habían sido un par de minutos.

Aunque me sentía segura entre mis amigos Quileute y mi casi familia de vampiros no podía evitar preocuparme, mas que por mi propia seguridad por la de mi hombre lobo.

**Jacob PoV**

Corrí lo más rápido que pude detrás de la vampiresa pelirroja, sabia que la podría alcanzar en cualquier momento y entonces los escuche detrás de mí. Eran parte de los Cullen. La manada se incomodo un poco por su cercanía pero les pedí que se mantuvieran concentrados en el objetivo.

Cada paso que dábamos nos acercaba mas a Victoria o a una trampa, estaba seguro que seria una de esas dos. Esperaba que fuera la segunda opción pero sabia que no seria así, ella no era tan tonta como para causar una carrera así, pero no sabia lo suficiente de ella para saber que es lo que planeaba con exactitud por ahora solo sabia que teníamos una oportunidad de atraparla.

Nos acercábamos a unos acantilados, si volvía a saltar al agua ya no podríamos seguirla todo quedaría en manos de los chupasangre y no quería que eso pasara, ella era nuestra. Al llegar al borde ella no salto si no que se quedo quieta y pude ver por que Bella tenia pesadillas recurrentes sobre Victoria. Su cabello anaranjado le daba un aspecto impactante y su sonrisa era la sonrisa mas maliciosa que había visto en toda mi vida, podías ver a través de sus ojos que no bromeaba, en realidad quería causar daño y el color rojo carmesí te hacia preguntarte a cuantas personas había matado.

No sabia que es lo que planeaba cuando se detuvo pero pronto lo averigüe, desearía no haberlo hecho, de entre las rocas salieron varios vampiros mas, la mayoría de ellos eran muchachos jóvenes y fuertes y entre las filas destacaba una muchacha muy joven, mucho mas joven que yo, pensé al ver su cara, debía tener unos 14 años me sentí mal por ella. Sus ojos brillaban con el carmesí y al igual que su creadora sonreía descaradamente. Pero no pude examinar mucho a los demás por que comenzaron a atacarnos. La manada rápidamente elimino a varios de ellos y tuve la oportunidad de cómo Edward mataba a la niña, le mordió el cuello y luego separo cada una de sus partes para que no se volvieran a juntar, me estremecí al pensar que el podría haber roto a Bella con la misma facilidad.

El intento de ejercito que Victoria había armado no estaba presentando ningún tipo de batalla, era demasiado fácil aniquilarlos, podría decirse que estaba un poco decepcionado que hubiera escogido algo tan sencillo por batalla final pero por otro lado me alegre de que fuera el final así podría estar con Bella todo el tiempo sin tener que dejarla sola y aburrida por largos periodos de tiempo. Desde que habíamos comenzado a correr había procurado mantener contacto con la mente de Quil y de Seth así no perdería a Bella de mi vista ni un solo instante, sabia que Edward miraba dentro de mis pensamientos para verla cada tanto.

**Bella PoV**

Me estaba congelando con la ropa aun mojada por el salto, aun escurría de algunas partes y de otra comenzaba a pegarme a mi cuerpo convirtiéndome en un gran bloque de hielo, los dientes me castañeaban por la anticipación y por el frío, no podía controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo.

Sabia por la mirada critica de Alice que quería llevarme a la mansión de los Cullen y darme algo de ropa seca, la idea me parecía tentadora pero sentía que mi lugar era aquí, que si no estaba presente los lobos y los vampiros se atacarían.

Resignada a permanecer donde estaba me senté en el piso y me arrastre un poco hasta quedar con mi espalda contra un gran árbol, sabia que terminaría mas mojada y mas fría pero no me importaba mucho, quería ver a Jake y a Edward regresar a salvo, al primero por que lo amo y por que es el amor de mi vida y al segundo por que un día creí amarlo o tal vez lo hice. No me movería de aquí hasta estar segura de que ambos regresaban a salvo. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y el lobo mas pequeño, el de color arena, se hecho a un lado de mi y me indico con la mirada que me apoyara en su amplio hombro. Así lo hice, me sentí inmediatamente con menos frío pero no era lo mismo que el pelaje de Jake que había acariciado hacia unos minutos, que imposible parecía que solo hubieran transcurrido minutos, este pelaje era mucho mas suave al tacto, pero no tan agradable como la pelambrera de Jake, aunque no fuera perfecto era mi lobo.

**Jacob PoV**

La manada y los Cullen no tardaron mucho en derrotar a los vampiros de Victoria, ella había huido y los que no habían muerto la habían seguido. La manada quería seguirla pero se había lanzado al agua, me había dejado bastante confundido.

—Creo que quería ver si nos habíamos aliado o si éramos enemigos— Respondió Edward sin que se lo preguntara, creí que esa era su manera de agradecerme por mantener parte de mi atención en Bella.

— ¿Y ahora que se supone que hagamos?— Pregunte

—Creo que deberíamos dividirnos en partidas de caza —Respondió y añadió— Tengo que consultar con Alice lo que podemos hacer, regresemos con ellas—

Sabía que ese no era la verdadera razón por la cual quería regresar. El quería ver a Bella y eso me hacia hervir la sangre. No quería que se le acercara no quería que la tocara quería que se fuera y que nos dejara solos.

En cuanto llegamos a donde se había quedado Bella le ordene a Seth que me dejara con ella, me acurruque a su lado y al parecer a mi Bells le agrado verme.

—Se han escapado— Anuncio el grandulon a los demás, la rubia parecía estar muy molesta por ello.

—No habría sido así si los perros no se hubieran entrometido— Soltó la hermosa rubia de golpe, vi como Leah se agazapaba para atacarla pero le pedí que no lo hiciera.

—De hecho Rosalie —Dijo el Dr. Carlisle— Creo que fuimos nosotros los que se entrometieron.

—Esta bien Dr. Carlisle, apreciamos su ayuda— Dije y Edward se lo hizo saber, a pesar de ser un odioso sus dotes de traductor no estaban de mas.

—Gracias— Respondió el traductor, me reí un poco al notar el sarcasmo en su voz.

—Creo que deberíamos de trazar un plan para evitar interferir los unos con los otros y para tener una partida de caza mas segura— Dijo el líder de los vampiros y asentí con la cabeza.

— ¿Alice podrías decirnos en donde atacara Victoria?— Pregunto el rubio

—No, no puedo —Respondió la pequeña vampireza molesta— De hecho, no puedo ver nada.

Eso pareció sorprender a los demás ya que la empezaron a bombardear con preguntas, ella se molesto y se hizo un ovillo en el piso.

—No veo nada, todos nuestros futuros han desaparecido desde que llegamos a aquí— Dijo y dio el tema por concluido.

—Creo que tendremos que trazar el plan de otra manera— Dijo el rubio intentando consolar a la vampireza molesta.

—Haremos dos partidas de caza por grupo y así cubriremos los dos terrenos a la vez, podemos hacer algunas rondas y turnos para vigilar a Bella y a su padre hasta que Alice pueda revelarnos que es lo que trama Victoria o hasta que ella decida atacar de nuevo— Explico Carlisle otra vez.

Me mostré de acuerdo, no tenia ganas de discutir me sentía abatido por haber permitido que escapara la pelirroja que intentaba acabar con la vida de la mujer que amo.

—Sam tu serás el líder de una de las partidas de caza, comenzaremos Quil, Embry, Leah y yo y tu podrás continuar mañana— Dije y Sam se opuso.

—Creo que debería de comenzar yo, tu no has dormido desde hace varios días— El tenia razón, mis ojos se cerraban y no serviría hacer un turno así.

Los equipos se despidieron y comenzaron las rondas, me lance detrás de un árbol y volví a mi forma humana, Bella temblaba del frío y apestaba a vampiro. La cargué en mis brazos intentando respirar lo menos posible y regresamos al acantilado. El camino a casa lo hicimos en silencio, Bella estaba recargada contra mi costado y yo intentaba darle todo el calor que podía, su piel estaba tornándose azul.

**Bella PoV**

En cuanto traspasamos el umbral de la casa de los Black nos desplomamos en el sillón, fue solo cuestión de minutos para que cayéramos dormidos.

Jake dio un pequeño ronquido y luego murmuro algo que no pude comprender muy bien, me dio un poco de risa el ver que no solo yo hablaba dormida. Sonreí al imaginarnos conversando dormidos. Sus brazos se apretaron un poco mas a mi alrededor y me acurruque en su pecho, su aliento calido rozaba mi cabello y me hacia cosquillas en el cuello. Con un dedo comencé a dibujar caminos curveados en la piel de Jake, esto hizo que el sonriera. Uno de los mechones rebeldes de su cabello salio de su lugar y quedo muy cerca de mi, tenia un olor diferente al que recordaba, aun mejor de lo que mi pobre y humana memoria guardaban. Olía a bosque, a pino y a madera, un olor muy calido y a la vez masculino, me hacia sentir en casa y segura.

Siempre me había considerado una persona responsable y sabía que así es como me veían mis padres y mis amigos también estaban muy segura de que no aprobarían del todo, o más bien nada, de lo que estaba haciendo. No era un modelo de buena conducta precisamente pero no me importaba también, a pesar de que estaba ignorando a la parte más racional de mi cerebro, sabia que esto tendría consecuencias pero estaba ignorando a lo racional, así que no me importo mucho.

No había caído en cuenta de lo mucho que me costaba resistirme a los deseos locos de Jake cada vez que me tocaba, desde hacia varios días había notado que sentía una imperiosa necesidad de Jacob Black, cada vez que me tocaba, cada beso, cada caricia y cada palabra me hacían querer mas, como si no tuviera manera de estar satisfecha, cada que pensaba en el sentía como mi corazón se encendía con el fuego de una pasión que hasta entonces no había conocido, cada latido me dolía mas al saber que sin importar cuanto tiempo estuviera con mi novio no seria suficiente para saciar a mi corazón.

Tenia que admitirlo me estaba volviendo Jake-dependiente. No estaba bien, nada bien por que yo no era así, antes de Jake yo era una mujer libre, mentira, antes de Jake era un bulto de tristeza ambulante, antes de ello estaba con Edward y ahora que me ponía a analizarlo nunca me había sentido así con el, nunca había sentido tal necesidad por el, ni tanta pasión por el, tal vez, solo tal vez se debía a que el de cierta manera estaba muerto y también a que el no me permitía mucho contacto físico por temor a herirme, Jake nunca me haría daño. No era saludable tener una relación con el contacto físico medido.

Si alguien me diera la posibilidad de dar vuelta atrás y volver con Edward creo que no lo haría, no puedes querer regresar a la ventisca una vez que te has acurrucado a un lado del fuego.

Suspire y le di un suave beso en los labios y luego otro y otro, Jake era como una droga para mi una vez que comenzaba a besarlo no podía parar y lo peor era que el estaba dormido.

—Me haces cosquillas— Dijo mi licántropo medio dormido. Abrió un ojo y me miro por un momento luego abrió el otro y sonrió de una manera picara, me sentí un poco apenada al imaginar que pensó al despertar a causa de mis besos

—No te quería despertar— Me justifique e intente que sonara lo mas natural del mundo.

—Pues lo hiciste— Respondió sin perder la sonrisa del rostro. Un extraño silencio se hizo entre nosotros dos, no era uno de nervios sino de anticipación. No tenia nada por que temer pero mi corazón se acelero de una manera extraña.

—Vuelve a dormir— Sugerí para olvidar el asunto y alejarme un poco, mi corazón no resistiría mas si continuaba latiendo de esta manera.

—No lo haré —Dijo Jake y se estiro un poco luego añadió con un tono suspicaz— Bella ¿Qué estas pensando?

Sentí como los colores se me subían al rostro, no se muy bien por que pero lo hicieron, e intente tranquilizarme un poco, mi pulso estaba acelerado y mi corazón palpitaba como loco.

—Nada— Tartamudee e intente levantarme pero Jake no me dejo.

— Creo que deberías quedarte quieta un momento en lo que tu corazón vuelve a latir a la normalidad— Sugirió y se levanto. Me sentí extraña en el sofá sin el, habíamos dormido tantas veces en el que ya me estaba acostumbrando a cada uno de los resortes que amenazaban con salirse de su lugar, ya conocía perfectamente donde se encontraban los botones y también sabia como acomodarme para que no se me adormecieran las piernas, pero todo eso sin Jake era en vano por que siempre dormíamos juntos.

**Jacob PoV**

El corazón de Bella latía desbocadamente y creí que se debería a mi temperatura corporal, después de todo mi temperatura era casi el doble de la suya y habíamos estado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde juntos. Sabia que anoche había pasado frío en el bosque con las ropas mojadas, nuca debí de llevarla a hacer salto de acantilado, y luego con el asqueroso abrigo de la sanguijuela. Su piel se había impregnado de ese olor tan dulce que quemaba la nariz, me asqueaba pero aun así no quería alejarla de mi.

Me levante con cuidado para que ella no se fuera a caer y me sentí extraño, como si dejara una parte de mi junto a ella, no quería darle tanta importancia pero no podía evitarlo. Di unos cuantos pasos y me detuve, sentí los ojos de Bella taladrando mi espalda. Vi que desvió la mirada varias veces y me pregunte por que lo haría. Sus mejillas teñidas ligeramente de rojo me dieron la respuesta y sonreí para mis adentros.

**Bella PoV**

Mis ojos se deslizaron por su cuerpo sin siquiera pensarlo, me moleste un poco e intente mirar hacia otro lado pero no podía evitar contemplarlo como si fuera la obra de arte mas exquisita del museo. El color de su piel era hermoso, mas oscura de lo que recordaba, cualquier artista hubiera muerto por haber creado un color tan perfecto. Nada en el mundo me habría hecho quitar los ojos de ese matiz tan preciso. Nada que no fuera Jacob debería de decir, por que mis ojos se vieron deslumbrados por la manera en que esa piel perfecta se tensaba sobre los músculos de su espalda. Como una perfecta maquina se movían los músculos y tendones debajo de ese color moreno. Sus brazos eran musculosos pero sin perder la suavidad, no como esos físico culturistas que se ven extraños por tanto músculo, no, claro que no, Jake era perfecto, todo en el era perfecto.

Sentí algo extraño. Como si una fuerza magnética me jalara hacia Jake, como si no pudiera estar alejada de el por mucho tiempo. Me resistía a demostrar cuanto lo necesitaba y me quede sentada el en el sillón pretendiendo que no sentía esas ansias locas por tocarlo, por besarlo, por pertenecerle por siempre y para siempre.

A pesar de que me había prometido ser mas racional y no caer ante la impactante belleza de Jake me levante de un salto y sentí como la sangre se iba de mi cabeza, el piso cambio de lugar pero por fortuna logre sostenerme del sofá antes que me estrellara en el piso. Con mayor cuidado moví un pie y luego el otro y vi como mi mano obedecía a los instintos de mi cuerpo y se apoyaba en la espalda fuerte de Jake. Mi mano se veía pálida y pequeña en comparación con la de Jake, sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos y me lance sobre su boca.

Primero nuestros dientes chocaron dándome una sensación extraña y no muy agradable pero una vez que pasamos la sorpresa inicial de mi arrebato las cosas mejoraron. Se convirtió en un beso suave y calido, como solían ser, los labios de Jake sabían a bosque igual que su piel. La boca de Jake se volvió apremiante, o tal vez fue la mía, y nuestros labios ardían al contacto, pedían más y pedían nunca detenerse.

Pase mis brazos sobre su cuello, demasiado arriba para mi, y el presiono mi cintura con sus grandes manos. Sentía el calor de sus dedos bailando en mi espalda haciéndome cosquillas y dándome escalofríos. Me di cuenta de que Jake me estaba levantando la blusa y me asuste un poco ¿estaba listo para esto? No encontré la respuesta e intente detenernos

—Jake —Dije en medio de un mar de besos— Espera—

—Lo lamento Bella, es que hueles a ellos, apestas — Me explico sin dejar de besarme, nuestros labios se movían a un compás lento y sencillo, no tenían un patrón pero tampoco eran erráticos. Me estremecí cuando las manos de Jake levantaron mi blusa pero no quería hacer nada para detenerlo. A pesar de que tenia botones me la saco por sobre la cabeza y algunos de mis cabellos se enredaron el los botones, me estire para soltarnos y al regresar la vista note la mirada de Jake analizando mi cuerpo. Sentí como el calor subía a mi cara y busque algo con que cubrirme pero no encontré nada.

—Tranquila Bella, creo que eres perfecta— Dijo y continúo besándome, fuimos retrocediendo paso a paso hasta que mis rodillas chocaron con algo y caí hacia atrás. Esperaba un golpe fuerte pero no fue así, lo que sentí no se pareció en nada a lo que normalmente pasaba cuando me caía, al contrario fue una sensación mullida, abrí un ojo y vi que era el sofá.

La boca de Jake se libro de la mía y sus labios fueron descendiendo por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello donde me dio besos cortos antes de seguir su camino. Sus labios enviaban descargas eléctricas a todo mi cuerpo y sus manos comenzaron a descender desde mi cuello pasando por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar al botón de mi pantalón. Donde se detuvo y me miro con sus ojos oscuros encendidos de pasión. Su mirada era una pregunta y yo me limite a devolverla, aun no estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero la necesidad por tener a Jake era cada vez mayor, el tomo mi mirada como un si y desabotono mis jeans y me los quito con deliberada lentitud, sus manos acariciaron mis piernas enviando aun mas descargas.

Me sentía molesta ¿Por qué Jake era el único semi vestido? No me parecía justo así que dirigí mis manos temblorosas hacia su pantaloncillo, mis dedos temblaban tanto que no podía ni siquiera desabotonarlos, Jake vio lo que intentaba hacer y lo hizo por mí. Su cuerpo era aun más perfecto de lo que había creído antes.

—Bells esto no es justo, yo ya no tengo mas ropa y tu aun tienes dos prendas— Dijo mientras desabrochaba mi penúltima prenda, me sentí extraña con el contacto de la boca de Jake con todo mi cuerpo pero la irracionalidad podía mas en ese momento y me deje llevar, no me encontraba en condiciones de luchar contra las hormonas que me dominaban.

—No Bella, debemos detenernos. No quiero hacerte daño, no puedo herirte. Lo prometí—

Dijo Jake pero parecía que sus palabras carecían de fuerza suficiente para detener su cuerpo. Mientras lo decía sus manos no dejaban de acariciar mis piernas y de retorcer la última prenda que tenía puesta. Yo sabia cuan importante era esa promesa para el pero también sabia que no podríamos vivir si nos manteníamos separados, si nos manteníamos como dos personas diferentes. Teníamos que ser uno solo, entregarnos el uno al otro nuestros corazones y nuestros cuerpos.

—No lo harás— Susurre y vi como el dudaba un poco sobre mis palabras. No podía imaginarme como hacia para resistirse si yo que era la mas sensata moría por el, por tenerlo por sentirlo mas cerca de mi. No quería que dudara de mis palabras pero parecía que la única manera de demostrarlo era con acciones, lo bese como nunca lo había hecho, la pasión fluía por cada fibra de mi ser y el no tardo en responder. Me sujete firmemente con las piernas alrededor de su cintura y en el instante en que un dolor desgarrador llego a mi sistema nervioso recordé su preocupación por herirme, el dolor no era necesariamente por una herida. Poco a poco me fui sintiendo mejor y nuestros cuerpos quedaron fusionados en uno solo, nuestras almas se entendían a la perfección y desde ese momento supe que Jacob Black y yo nos pertenecíamos por lo que duraran nuestras vidas.

* * *

**N/F: Despues de miles de años actualice. Espero que les haya agradado por que me parecio muy complicado escribir LEMON woao..! Ya se por que Stephenie no puso nada de esto en sus libros. Bueno este fue el primer LEMON escrito por mi y espero que no haya sido un asco. **

**Dependiendo de lo que guste o lo que no considerare hacer otro mas adelante en la historia y por cierto MI HOMBRE LOBO no termina aqui, aun nos quedan muchos capitulos por escribir y por leer.  
**

**Espero sus opiniones en un review.**

**FLASH INFORMATIVO: No sigan el ejemplo de este fic, antes de hacer cualquier cosa informense y protejanse de la manera correcta. XP **

**Gracias por leer..!!  
**

**Su amiga:**

** Sweet Bloody Dreams.  
**


	18. Perro mojado

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser, algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

* * *

**Perro mojado**

**Bella PoV**

Me sentía maravillosa, no había otra manera de describir esta forma de sentirse. Si estaba un poco cansada y si tenía muchísimo sueño pero nunca en mi vida había estado tan feliz. Cada vez que respiraba sentía como mis pulmones se llenaban al máximo y luego se vaciaban con el aroma de Jake, me sentía completa, completamente feliz y completamente adormecida.

No me quería mover por que si lo hacia se sentiría horrible, tenia las piernas entumidas y era una cobarde.

Sentí la mano de Jake mover los cabellos de mi rostro y luego se rió un poco.

— ¿Hoy tampoco quieres despertar?— Me pregunte como sabia que estaba despierta.

—Quisiera quedarme aquí todo el día— Dije y me estire olvidando por completo el hecho que estaba entumida y desnuda, por reflejo me intente cubrir y me di cuenta que traía puesta una enorme playera gris de Jake.

—No podía dejar que Billy te viera desnuda— Explico ante mi mirada confundida. Sentí como me ponía roja al recordar que me había dormido desnuda en la sala de la casa de Jacob. De golpe llegaron todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior y me pregunte si en verdad habíamos llegado a tanto. Me levante, no podía seguir acostada al saber lo que habíamos hecho ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

_—Por que lo amas tonta—_ Dijo una vocecilla en mi interior. Es cierto, amo a Jake. Me rei nerviosamente al ver como el miedo me invadia, tenia que controlar eso.

—Woao Bells ten cuidado— Dijo Jake al verme tambaleándome.

—Estoy bien —Dije y luego recordé que hoy era día de escuela, me alarme bastante ya me había escapado varias veces esta semana— ¡OH no, Charlie me matara cuando le digan cuantas veces he faltado a la escuela!—

—No te preocupes no tendrás otra falta, si quieres mientras te bañas puedo ir a tu casa y traerte algo de ropa— Sugirió Jake

Me sentí avergonzada con la sugerencia de Jake por lo cual decidí intentar persuadirlo.

—Preferiría ir a mi casa y cambiarme allá, también tengo que ir a la escuela Jake, se que a ti no te importa si te suspenden pero a mi si— Respondí

—Por si no lo sabias la escuela Quileute no abrirá hasta la próxima semana además que puedo llegar mas rápido como lobo— Dijo y ya no tuve manera de argumentar. Suspire y me rendí.

— ¿Te molestaría que me duchara aquí?— Pregunte un poco indecisa sobre que se debe de hacer en estos casos. Jake me regalo una amplia sonrisa.

—Creo que deberías saber que nada de lo que hagas me molesta— Dijo y me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos después de unos cuantos besos me dirigí a su pequeño baño, cerré la puerta tras de mi y solté todo el aliento.

Me sentía realmente feliz pero extremadamente cansada, me dolían los brazos pero no me importo tanto, me mire en el espejo y me sorprendí al verme tan despeinada con esa pinta tan horrorosa parecía que me habían golpeado los ojos por las enormes ojeras que tenia debajo de mis ojos, me reí un poco y un escalofrió me recorrió al recordar que esas ojera estaban por Jake, por sus manos que habían acariciado todo mi cuerpo. La noche anterior me parecía tan lejana como imposible.

—Bells deje tu ropa en mi cuarto— Grito Jake desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Gracias Jake— Respondí y cerré el grifo. Me envolví en una toalla que decía "J.B." Y salí del baño.

Me senté en la cama de Jake y comencé a desenredarme el cabello con los dedos, saque una a una las prendas que Jake había traído y note que entre ellas estaba la blusa azul que le gustaba a Edward. Creo que no la había usado desde que el se fue.

Actuaba como si Edward nunca hubiera existido. Sabia que en el fondo de mi corazón aun me dolía su partida, tal vez ese era el problema no podía pretender que nunca había estado con Edward por que yo sabía bien que si lo había estado. Tal vez no debería de borrarlo sino aceptarlo. Edward me dejo, me dije a mi misma. Espere un momento para ver si el hueco se abría pero no fue así respire profundamente y me sorprendí cuando mis pulmones se llenaron y se vaciaron sin causar dolor. Sonreí y termine de vestirme.

—Espero que combinen por que la verdad no preste atención a ello— Dijo Jacob cuando salí de su habitación.

—Están bien— Respondí y vi que estaba listo para salir.

—Bella te ves preciosa— Dijo y me rodeo con sus enormes brazos, no pude evitar reír.

—Creo que la felicidad absoluta nos hace ver mejor de lo que somos— Respondí y me puse de puntillas para besarlo. ¡Es que era tan alto!

—Sigo pensando que te vez hermosa y hueles muy bien —Dijo después de aspirar fuertemente.

—Yo no huelo nada— Dije y el me sonrio con una mirada de complicidad.

—Hueles a mi— Respondio me sonrio de manera picara. No pude evitar ponerme roja.

—Te llevare a la escuela y volveré para comenzar mi ronda— Explico y sin decir nada mas nos subimos a mi camioneta.

El trayecto de la Reserva Quileute a Forks fue bastante tranquilo, me sentía muy bien en los brazos de Jake. Sabía que hoy seria un día complicado, hoy tendría que enfrentar mis temores. No me escaparía de la escuela otra vez por no querer hablar con Edward y tampoco llamaría a Jacob para que fuera a rescatarme, ya estaba harta de tener que ser rescatada pero bueno eso no evitaría que mirara y besara lo mas que pudiera a mi príncipe antes de partir.

A pesar de que me encontraba lejos del Instituto llegue con unos minutos de sobra que utilizaría para armarme de valor.

—Demonios Bella. Si por mí fuera no te dejaría entrar a la escuela— Dijo Jake cuando sonó la campana indicando la hora de la entrada. Suspire y le di un suave beso a mi adorable licántropo, lo mire intentando recordar cada detalle de su cara sus pómulos, su barbilla, sus labios carnosos y sus ojos de fuego.

Con paso decidido traspase el umbral de la escuela y me di cuenta de que este era el día de ser valiente.

Las primeras clases transcurrieron mas rápido de lo que me hubiera imaginado tal vez se debía a que no quería que pasara el tiempo o a que estaba muy feliz al recordar a Jacob, cualquiera de esas dos opciones no importaba por que la hora del almuerzo llego sin darme cuenta.

—Me alegra que te encuentres mejor— Me dijo Ángela cuando nos encontramos en la cafetería. Como siempre era más observadora que Jessica y que Lauren y era mucho mas sincera. Me agrado el saber que al menos ella había notado mi cambio de humor, mi cambio de vida.

—Gracias Áng. — Respondí rápidamente antes de que llegara Jessica.

— ¡Bella!— Exclamo Alice cuando me vio. Mi pequeña amiga vampiro iba acompañada por el enorme Emmett, hacían una pareja extraña pero esa era mi casi familia.

—Lamento mucho que se nos escapara ayer— Dijo Emmett y me abrazo. Casi me rompió los huesos de la espalda pero no me importo, lo quería mucho, era como el hermano que siempre había querido.

Casi sin darme cuenta los hermanos Cullen me arrastraron hacia su mesa habitual. Sentí un deja vú pero intente que no me afectara mucho.

—Bella—Me saludo la rubia e imponente Rosalie con un asentimiento de cabeza, aun no le agradaba mucho. Detrás de ella venia Jasper con dos charolas de comida, la de el y la de su "hermana".

—Hola Bella— Me saludo Jasper amablemente aun parecía que le afectaba el incidente de mi cumpleaños.

—Hola— Respondí intentando que notara que mis sentimientos hacia el no eran de resentimiento. Y detrás de los hermanos Hale venia él, Edward, con otra charola de comida.

Decidí que no me dejaría asustar por sus palabras de terciopelo o sus ojos de oro y lo salude antes de que el abriera la boca.

—Hola Edward— Dije. Mi voz sonaba un poco extraña diciendo su nombre en voz alta, me había acostumbrado a solo decir su nombre en mis pensamientos y aun así de vez en cuando me sorprendía la belleza en el.

Al parecer yo lo había sorprendido ahora por que a pesar de que sus reflejos eran mas rápidos mis ojos alcanzaron a notar sus ojos y su boca, vi como se abrían con sorpresa para cerrarse en cuestión de segundos.

—Hola Bella— Dijo con una voz demasiado calmada, sabía que estaba fingiendo también sabia que detrás de esa calma había dolor, mi corazón se contrajo por unos segundos y luego volvió a latir con regularidad, pensé en Jake y mi felicidad regreso.

Le sonreí intentando ocultar mis sentimientos de abandono y volví la vista a Alice.

— ¿Me decías?— Le pregunte a Alice y ella y toda la familia de vampiros intercambiaron miradas de confusión y luego continuaron en su farsa de humanos normales.

—Tal vez te parezca poco adecuado que lo mencione ahora Bella pero creo que necesitas ir de compras urgentemente— Comenzó a parlotear. Me sentí mejor dejándome llevar por el zumbido en que se gradualmente se había convertido la voz de Alice, a decir verdad no escuchaba absolutamente nada de lo que me estaba diciendo pero era mejor que escuchar la voz de terciopelo.

—Yo podría llevarlas— Sugirió Edward y su voz me saco de mi ensoñación. Mis ojos se dirigieron a los de el y note que el evitaba mirarme. Me sentí un poco dolida por ello, pero bueno, supongo que no soy tan divertida como sus distracciones.

Edward PoV

Su voz me había regresado completamente a este lugar, mi mente vagaba entre el murmullo colectivo del lugar pasando de los pensamientos de Ángela a los de Jessica, a las obscenas ideas de Mike Newton y a las palabras venenosas de Lauren, quien pensaba en el hombre con el que Bella se había fugado, ella creía que era un simple muchacho, tal vez un motociclista o parte de una pandilla, estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad. Ese "muchacho" que ponía las manos en las de Bella, era un licántropo, un lobo en el que se acurrucaba Bells, me sentí terrible por haber dejado a mi humana por tanto tiempo. Creí que si me alejaba estaría bien, pero se tenía que relacionar con las criaturas mitológicas mas cercanas.

—Bien Bella entonces después de la escuela iremos a Port Angeles— Concluyo mi hermana y pude ver sus pensamientos. En el futuro aun había una posibilidad de que Bella se uniera a nosotros esta vez no dejaría que se perdiera.

— ¿Hoy?— Pregunto Bella y se mordió el labio.

—Claro— Respondió mi hermana. Pude ver como usaba todo su poder de convencimiento para que Bells aceptara.

—No lo se Alice— Comenzó a decir pero la pequeña vampiro atajo

—Bella estoy segura que a Jacob no le molestara, además, ni siquiera notara tu ausencia si mal no recuerdo Carlisle dijo que hoy era su día de hacer guardia. Por favor, sera como si te estuviera cuidando ¿Si?— Me molestaba que ahora Bella pensara en ese licántropo, quería que sus pensamientos fueran para mi, que su preocupación fuera para mi, sabia muy bien que me tomaría algún tiempo para hacer que pensara de nuevo en mi y tendría bastante tiempo en la clase de biología.

Pareció que Bella se acordó que teníamos la siguiente clase juntos por que me miro con sus enormes ojos chocolate.

— ¿Después de clases por que no ahora?— Pregunto. Sentí como si Emmett me hubiera dado un golpe en el estomago con su reacción ante mi cercanía.

—Por que querida Bella te has saltado demasiadas veces las clases esta semana— Respondió mi hermana y vi como su rostro se tornaba rojo. Adoraba ver ese color en ella, la hacia ver tan perfecta. No me habia dado cuenta que la habia extrañado tanto hasta que me descubri esperando con ansias el golpe proveniente de la sangre que había corrido a sus mejillas y orejas. Si mi corazon pudiera latir se hubiera detenido, el olor de Bella habia disminuido notablemente y no fui el unico en notarlo.

Parecía que las palabras que me había dirigido en el comedor serian las únicas que tendría este día pues Bella no me volvió a hablar o a mirar después de eso. La clase de biología paso lentamente, cada vez que tomaba a una bocanada de aire saboreaba el olor del licántropo, yo quería el efluvio de Bella, ¿Por qué había cambiado?

Cada movimiento que hacia me llegaba el olor tan extraño y diferente, tenia una esencia especial pero no sabia que era.

Aun estaba ensimismado con el cambio del olor de Bella cuando escuche que el profesor daba por terminada la clase, genial ahora Bella se alejaría de mi, sin importar que su olor había cambiado yo la quería a mi lado.

Me encontré con Emmett en el camino a la clase de Lengua. Se encontraba muy optimista creo que se debía a que hoy le tocaba hacer guardia.

_—Me encanta que Bella haya vuelto— Dijo al verme_

—Ella no es quien se había ido— Respondí fríamente y el comenzó a reír.

—_Tambien me encanta hacer guardia hoy, estoy seguro que puedo vencer a los licantropos facilmente._

No me importaba si Emmett se molestaba conmigo por no prestarle atencion pero yo tenia que seguir los pasos de Bella, si no era fisicamente lo haria pasando de una mente a la otra. La siguiente hora me la pase de mente en mente buscando a Bella, no quería perderme ni un solo movimiento ni una sola palabra cualquier cosa que dijera estaría bien y vi mi oportunidad cuando sus "amigas" y una apenada Ángela se acercaron.

—Bella estoy muy molesta contigo —Dijo Jessica en un tono burlon. Vi como los ojos de Bella se deslizaron a los de Angela en busca de una respuesta— Es que aun no nos cuentas nada del chico de la motocicleta.

—Claro Bella. Queremos saberlo todo— Añadio Lauren y pude sentir como el veneno destilaba por sus palabras.

—No sabria por donde comenzar— Dijo Bella intentando salirse por la tangente.

—Pues por el principio.

**Bella PoV**

Justo lo que me faltaba, yo no quería compartir con nadie a mi Jacob y ahora Jessica y Lauren morían por un chisme.

—En serio no se por donde comenzar a contarles— Dije esperando que comprendieran que no quería decirles nada, pero como es habitual en esas chicas no lo notaron, solo Ángela.

—Puedes comenzar por su nombre— Sugirió Jessica

Me sorprendí al notar que ni siquiera quería decirles su nombre, pero sabía que si no les decía algo que las hiciera felices seguirían molestando hasta el fin de los tiempos.

— Se llama Jacob Black —Respondí a regañadientes.

— ¿Dónde lo conociste? ¿Desde cuando salen? ¿A que se dedica? ¿Es cierto que escapo de prisión? —Jess me bombardeo con un montón de preguntas cada una mas tonta que la anterior.

—Bella ¿me acompañarías por mi mochila?— Pregunto Ángela cuando el interrogatorio me estaba hartando. Agradecí en silencio por mi amiga.

—Claro. Hasta luego— Dije y me apresure a seguir a Angela a los vestidores. Me sentía tan agradecida como nunca en mi vida.

—Ya se estaban poniendo fastidiosas— Dijo Ang en cuanto salimos del gimnasio.

—Si— Dije y me di cuenta de que decir cosas de Jake era un poco adictivo por que me sorprendí pensando en las cosas de el que le diría a mí amiga.

— ¿Me contaras algo de el?— Pregunto mientras se arreglaba un mechón rebelde que había escapado de su broche.

—Claro— Respondí y comencé a hablar de mi querido Jake.

— ¿Entonces es un Quileute?— Pregunto Áng. cuando termine mi historia

—Si, son geniales, con sus leyendas y todo eso —Dijo y luego añadió— ¿Y si el estudia, repara autos y esta en el consejo Tribal cuando lo vez?

—Saliendo de la escuela voy a su casa o si esta muy ocupado el viene a buscarme por la noche— Respondí y me encontré sonriendo.

—Bella ¿Te molesta?— Pregunto cuando vio a Ben salir de su clase.

—Para nada, hasta mañana— Respondí y seguí caminando. Sabia que Edward estaba en esa clase y quería un momento para mi sola antes de enfrentarme a sus ojos.

—Hola Bella— Grito Emmett desde la puerta de su salón y corrió hacia nosotras con los brazos abiertos.

—Hola Emmett— Respondí y me prepare para que me moliera los huesos con su abrazo.

— ¿Lista para irnos?— Pregunto y respondí con la cabeza, aun no estaba lista para ver a Edward.

— Me sorprendí cuando nos dirigimos al enorme Jeep de Emmett en lugar del flamante Volvo, aun así, me alegre de no tener que estar con Edward.

El camino fue más corto de lo habitual, Emmett conducía aun mas aprisa que Edward.

Casi llegábamos a la casa y comencé a pensar en la última vez que había estado en esta casa, no cuando intente evocar el dejavu sino cuando fue mi cumpleaños, la fatídica fecha de mi cumpleaños. Aun no estacionaba el Jeep cuando Esme salio de la casa, en cuanto me baje del auto me envolvió con sus fríos brazos y me regalo una de sus sonrisas maternales.

—Bella querida cuanto te he extrañado— Dijo y pude ver que si aun tuviera lágrimas estaría llorando.

La casa estaba como antes, todo en su lugar y sin una sola motita de polvo, como si nunca se hubieran ido.

—Hola Bella— Me saludo Carlisle su voz me asusto un poco, yo creía que el estaba haciendo una guardia.

—Disculpa si te asuste— Dijo con su perfecto acento británico, me reí en silencio al pensar que aun con todo el tiempo no perdía su acento.

—No te preocupes es solo que pensé que no estarías, creí que estabas haciendo una ronda— Explique

—De hecho acabo de llegar. Rosalie y Jasper salieron a tomar mi lugar y Emmett se les acaba de unir.

Creo que después de eso dije algo estupido como "Vaya"

—Discúlpame me tengo que ir al Hospital, la doctora Jackson tiene permiso de maternidad y tengo que cubrir sus horas— Se despidió Carlisle y le dio un beso corto a Esme antes de salir como una saeta.

—Puedes ir a la habitación de Alice, dijo que la esperaras ahí mientras ella regresaba— Me indico Esme y me pregunte donde estaría Alice.

Camine hacia la habitación de Alice mas lento que de costumbre sentía como si un gran peso me estuviera comprimiendo contra el piso, me costaba respirar y me sentía cansada. Tal vez es por que no dormiste. Me dije a mi misma y me puse roja al recordar a Jake, lo bueno es que nadie vio el cambio de mi cara. Al entrar en la habitación vi que Alice había dejado un conjunto preparado y una notita.

_Bella:_

_No tardare mucho en volver mientras puedes ponerte este conjunto y por favor no te vayas a ningún lado._

Me pareció un poco extraña su petición pero decidí no darle vueltas al asunto, me puse lo que Alice me dejo, menos los zapatos que tenían un tacón exagerado, y me senté a esperarla.

**Edward PoV  
**

No podía estar escondido de ella para siempre, la escuchaba dar vueltas en la habitación de Alice y Jasper y yo tenía que saber por que su olor había cambiado tanto.

Casi sin decidirme comencé a caminar a su encuentro, no toque la puerta a pesar de que podría estarse cambiando, simplemente entre.

—Tienes que decirme que hiciste—Dije inmediatamente.

— ¿Disculpa?— Pregunto ella un poco confundida y asustada. Me sentía mal por asustarla pero era peor tener que soportar su nuevo olor sin saber a que se debía el cambio.

—Te exijo que me digas que hiciste para que tu olor cambiara— Dije y pude ver en su rostro la sorpresa por mi demanda —Algo hiciste para oler todo el tiempo a el, aun ahora que usas las ropas de Alice hueles a el, a perro mojado, a licántropo.

Bella PoV

No pude evitar que el color acudiera a mi rostro con el comentario de Edward, el lo sabia, había notado mi olor. Jake tenia razón ahora olía a el, ahora era una chica licántropo. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a mi mente corriendo como si quisieran confirmar lo que pensaba.

_"…Lo bese como nunca lo había hecho, la pasión fluía por cada fibra de mi ser y el no tardo en responder. Me sujete firmemente con las piernas alrededor de su cintura…"_

—Bella ¿Qué hiciste?— Pregunto con la voz rota, su rostro perfecto se crispo en la mas dolorosa de las muecas que jamás había visto. Podía sentir su dolor de solo verlo.

**Edward PoV**

Lo supe inmediatamente. Vi como su cara se ponía roja y escuche como su corazón se aceleraba, el le había dado lo que yo nunca seria capaz de darle. El la había hecho suya y lo odie por ello, lo envidie, el había tenido a Bella de una manera que ni en mis pensamientos yo la había tenido.

Quería matarlo, los celos me estaban volviendo locos no era nada en comparación con aquella vez cuando Charlie menciono al chico Newton, Bella se había entregado al licántropo. Bella ahora era de el, olía a el y estaba segura que su corazón también le pertenecía.

El no la merece, el no la podrá hacer feliz.

Lo único que pasaba por mi mente era herirlo, quería romperle el cuello en dos y causarle tal dolor que…

**Bella PoV**

Después que Edward salio de la habitación llegaron Alice y Esme bastante preocupadas, crei que Edward les habia contado y ahora venian a confirmar la historia.

—Bella, tienes que decirnos que paso— Dijo Alice.

—No, no lo se Alice— Tartamudee.

—Edward esta furioso ¿Qué es lo que paso?— Volvió a preguntar Alice.

—Alice ¿Podemos hablar?— Pregunto Jasper desde el umbral de la habitación.

Vi que intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, quería escuchar lo que decían pero hablaban demasiado rápido. AL parecer no era algo bueno puesto que en cuanto terminaron su conversación Esme me paso los brazos alrededor.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— Pregunte sin querer saber la respuesta, estaba segura que no era algo bueno.

—Edward esta furioso y celoso, creemos que va a buscar a Jacob— Dijo Alice con la voz rota.

Estaba loco de celos y buscaba a Jacob, el piso comenzó a girar a una velocidad increíble y lo único que podía pensar era una batalla entre Jake y Edward, una batalla donde solo uno saldría victorioso.

—Llévame con ellos— Dije a Alice y cuando me di cuenta iba volando entre los árboles del bosque.

Alice me llevaba entre sus marmóreos brazos, por un momento me sentí sobrecogida por la sensación de que nada había cambiado, pero cuando se detuvo a rastrear el olor de Edward la realidad volvió a mi y el miedo con ella.

* * *

**N/F:**

**Hola a todos:**

**Espero que no los haya decepcionado con este capitulo pero no encontre una mejor manera de hacer que Edward se enterara, creo que al final resulto un capitulo aburrido,o bueno no se ya me diran ustedes.**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia se que me tarde muchisisisisimo en actualizar pero ah, mi horario se acaba de complicar mas y tambien muchas gracias por los reviews, me encantan los reviews...!!!**

**Ojala se encuentren muy bien.**

**Pliz dejenme un review para ser feliz, en serio que esas notificaciones me alegran el dia.**

**Gracias por todo.  
**

**Su amiga:**

** Sweet Bloody Dreams.  
**


	19. Bella ¿Estas?

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser, algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**

* * *

**

**Para todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews:**

**Javiera-6, fati21, ALLISON MARIE CULLEN, Karen (espero que te haga feliz mi historia), Malavik(gracias por leerme querida M. Me encanta leer tus reviews), Florencia, Alexander Malfoy Black (lei tu perfil esta muy gracioso y nah no estaba aburrida XP), Wildwolf178, Kyara black, nieves, LiiQanLu, .Jonas (nunca faltas en leer mi historia y m encanta tu nick), Psique46(que siempre me dejas un rev), vampirville(vampire kisses rocks..!! ), Janice Izumi, , Bells Masen Potter, moms BLACK, jessD Cullen, Tini Black (siempre pasas a leerm y a comentar, besos..!!), maxy oneill (Nunca faltas te adoro por eso..!!!), Palomita Cullen Black, MCE, Em Cullen, Mica Lautner, Andreitazzzz, nuria, aRiii!! :)(Quien me dejo el review mas grande de todos hehe me encanto Arii..!!)**

**Y para todos aquellos que me leen pero no me dejan reviews... jeje ... =)  
**

**

* * *

Bella ¿Estas?  
**

**Jacob PoV**

Me sentía enormemente feliz no podía creer que Bella en realidad me escogiera por sobre la sanguijuela, yo sabia que me quería pero también sabia que lo amaba a el. Todo este tiempo estuve creyendo que ella me dejaría a la primera oportunidad pero no lo hizo, fue lo contrario.

_—Detente—_ Me dije a mi mismo no quería ponerme a pensar en Bella por que recordaría lo de anoche y todos sabrían. Bella es mía de nadie más que mía.

_—Hoy estas muy feliz—_ Dijo Leah, recordaba muy bien que todos los sentimientos de felicidad ajena le asqueaban, pero, ahora no parecía molesta.

_—No te preocupes "Jefe Jacob" tu felicidad no me molesta, solo la de aquellos que no la merecen lo hacen—_ Respondió y comenzó a correr mas aprisa, dejo de pensar en y se concentro en el piso y el los olores que captaba su nariz.

Me sentí un poco mal por ella pero igual que lo hizo la loba borre mis pensamientos, no seria muy agradable que me encontrara sintiendo lastima por ella.

_—Hey Jake, encontré una línea de vampiro ¿quieres que la siga?—_ Pregunto Embry

Se sentía extraño que me pidieran mi opinión y permiso para todo, no me gustaba mandar sobre mis amigos pero tenia que hacerlo, esa había sido la única manera de estar con Bella, y lo valía.

—_Claro, solo no vayas solo—_ Respondí

_—Yo iré contigo, estoy cerca del río no tardare en llegar—_ Dijo un entusiasmado Quil, a el le encantaba esto. Sonreí para mis adentros.

**Bella PoV**

Estaba completamente perdida, no tenía la más mínima idea de donde me encontraba de lo único que estaba segura era que sin Alice no seria capaz de llegar a tiempo.

—Alice— Dijo Jasper en cuanto nos alcanzo— Encontré una línea de un licántropo pero perdí la de Edward, creo que esta ocultando sus rastros, no me tardare mucho en encontrarlo pero mientras lo hago podrían buscar a Jake.

No quería que lucharan y mucho menos que uno perdiera, me sorprendí por el hecho que Edward en medio de su arrebato de furia se tomara la molestia de cubrir sus huellas.

Las palabras de Jasper habían sido como un chorro de agua fría por la mañana, me comencé a poner más y más nerviosa mientras Alice seguía el camino que Jasper había indicado.

—Esta cada vez mas cerca, Bella, creo que ya puedo vislumbrarlo a la distancia.

Forcé mi pobre vista humana lo mas que pude hasta que a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos distinguí una figura lobuna, era muy grande y oscuro, a medida que nos íbamos acercando pude descubrir mas detalles del licántropo.

— ¿Es Jacob?— Pregunto Alice cuando lo vio, me pareció extraño que no lo reconociera aun. Intente enfocar mas la vista y me di cuenta que no lo era, a pesar de su tamaño era pequeño en comparación con mi Jake.

—No— Dije y me concentre en el color, Chocolate— ¡Quil! Grite lo mas fuerte que pude, el licántropo podría oírme aunque no hubiera gritado pero los nervios me llevaron a dar un espeluznante y desafinado grito, mi voz se oía extraña.

El licántropo se detuvo y se sentó en las patas traseras a esperar.

— ¿Sabes donde esta Jake?— Pregunte y el gigantesco animal asintió con la cabeza.

—Dile que Edward va a su encuentro—Dijo Alice antes de que yo pudiera pensar en algo para decir. El lobo volvió a asentir y con otro movimiento de cabeza nos indico que lo siguiéramos.

El lobo comenzó a correr mas deprisa, me imagine que seria por que Jacob se encontraba frente a frente con Edward, quería saber que es lo que pasaba, preguntarle a Quil quien iba ganando pero no lo hice, no podría resistir la respuesta.

**Edward PoV**

Estaba cada vez más cerca del licántropo. No sabia por que había reaccionado así pero ahora eso no importaba quería saber por que, quería saber que había hecho y también quería saber si el la amaba tanto como yo. No podía permitir que el amor de mi vida terminara con una persona, con un sujeto como el, en mi mente ni siquiera lo podía concebir como un humano, para mi solo era una bestia.

Escuche el murmullo de los pensamientos de un licántropo, debía de ser el por que nadie mas pensaría tanto en Bella, nadie mas que yo y probablemente el. Las ansias por su sangre comenzaron a crecer, nunca había dejado que mi instinto tomara control de mis acciones, esto estaba mal, muy mal pero era como si mi mente estuviera aislada y solo mi cuerpo actuara, no quería tomar su sangre solo quería derramarla, solo quería que el sufriera tanto como yo lo había hecho.

No tarde mucho en identificar la figura del lobo rojizo, el pelaje de color tabique se había grabado a fuego en mi mente, aun recordaba bien el contraste con las manos de Bella.

_— ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo aquí, Sanguijuela?— _Pregunto mentalmente el lobo

—Tengo que preguntarte algo—Dije— Pero quiero preguntarle al hombre no al animal.

**Jacob Pov**

Sabia que esto era una mala idea, nunca debía de enterarse Sam que salí de fase frente a un frío o me mataría sin importarle que yo fuera el Alfa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Pregunte igual de hostilmente que el, si el planeaba ser así yo también lo haría.

Vi como su cara se concentraba al pensar la pregunta y también vi como dudaba al preguntar.

—Querías respuestas, pregunta— Dije

—Déjala— Ordeno y luego añadió— Bien sabes que ustedes son criaturas inestables, podrías herirla si pierdes el control.

—Yo nunca le haría daño, no al contrario de ti— Dije y recordé como la había encontrado Sam en el bosque hacia unos meses, la mente colectiva era útil para la batalla y también en estos casos.

—Yo no hice eso— Dijo y comenzó a caminar en círculos— Yo nunca la heriría.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes si ni siquiera estuviste aquí para comprobarlo?— Pregunte de la manera más sarcásticamente y nuevamente deje que mi mente vagara por aquellos primeros días que Bells fue a la casa de Billy.

—Eso es mentira.

—No lo es.

—Yo la amo, no le hice daño, por eso me fui.

—Creo que no lo hiciste a tiempo.

—Calla— Susurro de nuevo— En todo caso si sabias que ella aun me amaba ¿por qué estas con Bella?— Pregunto y me pareció que era la pregunta mas estupida del universo y se lo hice saber —Responde en voz alta quiero escucharte decirlo.

—Por que la amo— Respondí y su cara se contrajo en la mueca más horrorosa de todas las que había visto en toda mi vida.

—No es verdad—Susurro, pero mis oídos captaron su oración— No puedes amarla.

—Si puedo— Respondí decidí que era hora de jugar sucio— ¿Y quieres saber por que la amo y por que ella me ama? Por que ella esta segura conmigo, no ay riesgo de dañarla por que soy tan humano como ella, a diferencia de ti, egoísta chupa sangre.

**Edward PoV**

Nada en la vida me había preparado para tanto dolor, ni siquiera el sentimiento de pasar por la conversión era tan doloroso como ver las imágenes mentales y los recuerdos de Jacob Black.

**_Flash Back Jacob Pov_**

_…La luz entraba por la pequeña ventana y le daba de lleno en la cara a una mujer dormida que el miraba con devoción._

_—Bella, cielo— Decía el licántropo a la mujer dormida entre sus brazos. Cuando despertó la saludo—Buenos días._

_La mujer le respondió con una radiante sonrisa_

_—No te quise despertar, te veías muy cansada…_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Esa no era mi Bella, no podría serlo, ella solo dormiría entre mis brazos y ella solo me sonreiría así a mí.

—Otro recuerdo— Me dijo el hombre

**_Flash Back Jacob Pov_**

_—¿Que quisieras desayunar Bella?— Pregunto prestando mucha atención a sus respuestas_

_—Lo mismo que tu desayunas todos los dias—Respondio y sonrio de nuevo._

_—Muy bien. Sale un desayuno a la Jacob para la joven dama—_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

¿Por qué Bella sonreía tanto?

—Tu ni siquiera puedes compartir alimentos con ella— Dijo y sonrió— Otro recuerdo.

**_Flash Back Jacob Pov_**

_—No creo poder dormir con tus ronquidos— Dijo entre carcajadas alegres._

_—Yo no ronco— Respondió_

_—Si lo haces—_

_—No lo hago—_

_—A dormir— Dijo y se aventó a su cama - Anda Bells te haré un pequeño espacio—Dijo y mi Bella se acurruco en sus brazos_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

—Yo, a diferencia de ti, puedo dormir con ella y no contemplarla mientras lo hace, otro recuerdo.

—Otro recuerdo— Pensé anticipándome al dolor.

**_Flash Back Jacob Pov_**

_Bella lloraba amargamente en mis brazos y luego pasó sus blancos brazos alrededor mí cintura. La senté sobre la barra de la cocina cuando se quejo por mi estatura y vi dentro sus ojos chocolates mi reflejo y también vi sus sentimientos, sin pensarlo y sin querer detenerme agache mi cabeza y nuestros labios se unieron en un beso._

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Era tan extraño ver las cosas desde la mente del Quileute, como si me estuvieran pasando a mi casi sentí el calor de los labios de Bella en los míos.

_—Otro recuerdo— Pensó el hombre._

_**Flash Back Jacob Pov**_

_—Creo que no sabes cuanto te amo—Dije y cerré mis manos alrededor de las suyas. Su piel blanca parecía de papel en comparación con la mía._

_—Sea lo que sea, yo te amo más que tú—Respondió Bella y lo beso._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Nuevamente sus labios se sintieron tan cerca, tan calidos.

—Bella me ama— Dijo el lobo.

—No puedo aceptarlo, no aun— Respondí por un lado quería que todo terminara pero por otro sus recuerdos tan vividos me hacían sentir que era a mi a quien Bella besaba, me hacia sentir que era mi cuerpo el que estaba con ella aunque no fueran mis labios.

—Es a mi a quien besa— Dijo respondiendo a mis pensamientos—No a ti, tu la dejaste por que a duras penas podías controlarte cerca de ella, se que te atraía su sangre. _Otro recuerdo._

**_Flash Back Jacob Pov_**

_El corazón de Bella latía desbocadamente y creí que se debería a mi temperatura corporal, después de todo mi temperatura era casi el doble de la suya y habíamos estado toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde juntos… Sentí los ojos de Bella taladrando mi espalda. Vi que desvió la mirada varias veces y me pregunte por que lo haría. Sus mejillas teñidas ligeramente de rojo me dieron la respuesta…Sus manos acariciaron mis brazos y mi espalda y pronto nuestras bocas se unieron en un beso febril, podía oler la esencia de Bella haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte. Metí mis manos dentro de su blusa para quitársela, su olor estaba atrofiando el de ella._

_—Tranquila Bella, creo que eres perfecta— Dije y nos caímos hacia el sillón, detuve el impacto con una de mis manos y continuamos con nuestro beso. Lentamente deje que mi boca se deslizara por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su pantalón, busque con la mirada su aprobación y vi su decisión. Con mis manos temblorosas abrí sus jeans y los arroje a un lado, sus piernas eran aun mas claras que el resto de su cuerpo, su piel parecía de hielo y daba la impresión de ser fría al tacto pero cuando las acaricie eran calidas, como el resto de ella. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi pantalón y lo intento desabotonar, sus dedos demasiado delgados no podían soltar el botón y lo hice por ella, debajo de mis shorts no llevaba nada como era costumbre en los hombres lobo, mis nervios crecieron a cada segundo que pasaba pero Bella los aplacaba con cada caricia. _

_—Bells esto no es justo, yo ya no tengo más ropa y tú aun tienes dos prendas— Dije y le quiete una de las últimas prendas que le quedaban. Su cuerpo era aun más perfecto de lo que me había imaginado siempre. Todo este tiempo esperando por este momento._

_—No Bella, debemos detenernos. No quiero hacerte daño, no puedo herirte. Lo prometí— Dije al recordar que aun no conocía la fuerza de mi condición de licántropo y ella parecía tan frágil parecía de hielo._

_—No lo harás— Respondió y vi que estaba decidida, no sabia como me había controlado hasta ahora, no sabia como había podido detenerme a pedir su consentimiento si desde hacia tanto tiempo deseaba su cuerpo, sentirme en ella. A modo de respuesta sin palabras volvió a besarme, esta vez nuestras bocas tenían un sabor diferente y casi sin que lo previera enredo sus piernas a mí alrededor. Vi la mueca de dolor y percibí el olor de la sangre…_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

—Es Bella— Dijo el licántropo, casi no me podía controlar ante la imagen de ellos dos, ante la mujer que suspiraba por otro, ella no era mi Bella, ella no podía, no se había entregado a el, simplemente no podía.

Quería matarlo.

**Bella PoV**

Los veía estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia y vi cuando Edward se lanzo al ataque, Jacob no lo golpeo simplemente lo esquivo, me pregunte si no lo atacaba por que tenia su forma humana y no podría igualar una batalla con el.

—Jake— Grite y me lance a sus brazos en el mismo instante en que Alice me dejo en el piso.

—Bella ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— Pregunto Edward y vi las lagrimas inexistentes del vampiro, sentí su dolor y prácticamente escuche cuando su corazón se rompía. Fue como si un gran bloque de hielo se quebrara.

—Edward yo…— Intente explicarle pero no encontré una manera de hacerlo mas que decirle la verdad— Yo lo amo.

—Pero, yo, yo te amo— Dijo, nunca lo vi dudar tanto como ahora, antes abría caído a sus pies pero ahora no.

— ¿Por qué te entregaste a el Bella? ¿Por qué tenias que hacer que tu aroma cambiara?— Pregunto y no pude responderle. No quería herirlo más.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio y luego sonrió de una manera amarga y dijo.

—Vi lo que paso entre ustedes. Bella ¿tu olor cambio por que estas embarazada de el?— Su boca tenia una mueca dolorosa de ver— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Lo amas, en verdad? ¿Tanto así como para llevar dentro de ti a su…? ¿Un hijo de el?

—Lo amo con toda mi alma— Respondí, decidí ignorar lo del hijo pero no pude hacerlo, por un momento mi mente vio a un pequeño niño moreno corriendo por el bosque o a una niña parecida a las hermanas de Jake. Volví a la realidad cuando los brazos de Jake se ciñeron a mí alrededor, me di cuenta que el pensaba lo mismo.

—Te matare maldito licántropo— Dijo

—No lo hagas, si aun me amas como dices que lo haces no lo hagas. Si me amas déjame ser feliz con el hombre que me ama, con Jake— Pedí. No me había dado cuenta de que había tanta gente a nuestro alrededor, todos los Cullen, todos los Quileute nos miraban expectantes.

—Déjalo así Edward, no te tortures más —Pidió Alice.

—Solo una ultima pregunta— Pidió y espero una respuesta, asentí con la cabeza— ¿Lo estas? ¿Llevas su…? ¿Un quileute dentro de ti?

La respuesta podría cambiar todo y yo estaba segura que lo haría. Negué con la cabeza y vi un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos no queria arruinarlo pero tenia que decirle la verdad.

—No —Dije y luego añadi— Edward, no, no lo se.

* * *

**N/F:**

**hOLA a todos muchas gracias por la paciencia por que waa se que me tardo mucho en actualizar, pro wueno hablemos de lo que estams aki**

**¿que les parecio el cap? sinceramente se m stan acabando las ideas y bueno no kiero que quede estupido. Sorry 4 the word hehe**

**Les decia que se m acaban las ideas, tendre que ir a buscar a jake para que me cuente lo que tiene en mente ñaca ñaca. Bueno ese cap fue casi todo de flash backs es k keria que edward viera parte de lo que paso mientras el no estaba. K sufra hahahaha**

**nos vemos en sus reviews. espero que sean muchos por que como sabran soy Review dependiente XP  
**

**Se cuidan mucho y ya saben se informan eh?**

**Hasta pronto:**

**Su amiga Sweet Bloody Dreams.**


	20. Vision

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser, algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

* * *

**VISION**

**Edward PoV**

Carlisle me sujeto de los hombros y me dirigió a la casa, ninguno de mis hermanos dijo nada pero no era necesario que lo hicieran, podía escuchar perfectamente lo que sentían y pensaban. Pero por sobre todo sentia el odio de Rosalie, sus celos y su odio, me rei un poco ante la extraña combinación de sentimientos.

Mi corazón se deshizo como una roca azotada por el tiempo, siendo inmortal uno aprende a ignorar el tiempo pero ahora no quería nada más que el tiempo pasara, quería que las horas se volvieran segundos que es lo contrario del tiempo inmortal.

El minuto que creía era un año y ahora ese minuto era un segundo o tal vez menos.

_—No te preocupes cariño todo estará bien_— Pensaba Esme cada vez que me veía. Pero yo sabia que no era así.

_—_Alice ¿estas segura que no puedes ver lo que pasara?— Pregunte por millonésima vez.

_—No—_ Pensó tristemente— _Pero, Edward, a veces la veo convirtiéndose en una de nosotros._

Convertirla en una de nosotros, me imagine lo que me había prohibido durante todo este tiempo. Imagine mis dientes en su cuello, en esa vena azul que resaltaba en su delgado cuello, imagine como se detenía el corazón de mi amada y también imagine como compartiríamos la eternidad solo los dos. Si tan solo le hubiera dado lo que ella quería, lo que ella soñaba, ahora estaríamos juntos siendo inmortalmente felices y no esperando una noticia que lo cambiaria todo.

Si Bella, si ella, si era cierto no sabría que hacer, sin duda intentaría acabar con mi propia existencia, no valdría la pena vivir en un mundo donde Bella no es mía y ese licántropo, no podría odiarlo mas de lo que lo hago, quisiera estar en su lugar y se yo quien cuide de Bella.

Lo envidiaba y lo odiaba. Igual que Rosalie.

_—Esta bien que te sientas así, es lo normal— _Pensó Jasper al sentir mis emociones. Me pareció extraño que me dejara sentir así, era raro que no aligerara el ambiente. Casi sentía la falsa tranquilidad y la felicidad de mentiras cuando lo escuche llegar pero no me invadió ningún sentimiento que no fuera mío.

Alice apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Jasper, veía en su mente como me veía, era un ser completamente destruido. También note su intranquilidad, Bella era su amiga y temía que escogiera a los lobos, desde hacia varios días no podía ver lo que hacia Bella, ni el futuro inmediato ni el mas lejano.

— ¿Por qué no lo puedes ver?— Pregunte

_—No lo se _—Respondió frustrada—_ Solo puedo ver algunos destellos pero no es nada concreto._

Alice me dio un recorrido por los destellos de los que me había hablado. Eran una mezcla de situaciones extrañas y de personas Quileute, también había varios humanos y el hombre lobo de Bella. Sentí otra oleada de tristeza al pensar que Bella lo escogía.

—A veces la veo convirtiéndose en una de nosotros —Volvió a decir Alice.

**Bella PoV**

Después que se fueron los Cullen Jacob me tomo en brazos y comenzó a correr de vuelta a la Reserva Quileute mi corazón latía con irregularidad y estaba seguro que el de el estaba igual. No quise decir nada, no quería decir nada. Lo único que esperaba era desaparecer, olvidar todo y desaparecer.

Nunca en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando James me citó en el estudio de Ballet de Phoenix, había estado tan nerviosa. Tenia una extraña mezcla de emociones que por mas que intentaba no podía definir.

Primero fue miedo. El miedo de tener algo creciendo dentro de mi, algo que no podía controlar, también tuve miedo por la reacción de Charlie, seguro me mataría o mas bien nos mataría a los tres: a Jacob, a mi y al… A lo que llevo dentro de mí.

Después sentí alegría. La felicidad de tener un pequeño Jacob Black dentro de mí, la viva imagen de su padre, esperaba, y sin ningún rastro de mi poco agraciado ser. Ya lo podía imaginar, corriendo en el bosque y tallando figuras en madera.

Dentro de esa alegría sentí miedo de que el pequeño Jacob se convirtiera también en hombre lobo, sabia que a Jacob no le agradaría eso, el no le deseaba eso a nadie, tal vez, debería pedirle a los Cullen que se alejen de Forks para que… Luego fue nervios, me imagine a mi misma explicándole a los Cullen la razón por la cual deberían mudarse, también me imagine como se rompería el corazón de Alice y de mi segunda madre Esme. Me sentí enferma por la manera en que le rompería el corazón a Rene, ella me aceptaría y tal vez comprendería pero sabía que eso no era lo que ninguna madre deseaba para su hija de 18 años.

¿Tendría que casarme con Jacob? ¿Cómo seria nuestra boda? ¿Seria algo grande o pequeño? ¿Los Cullen irían? ¿Mis amigos se alegrarían por mí? Si Alice no me odiaba para entonces, estaba segura que organizaría una boda gigantesca.

**Jacob PoV**

Sentía el cuerpo calido de Bella entre mis brazos, sentía como era frágil y también pensaba en que es lo que pasaría ahora. ¿Tendría un…? No podría vivir y saber que le arruine la vida a la chica que amo. Estaba seguro que ella no renunciaría a… La criatura pero lo haría a su vida. Sus sueños sus ideales. No podía pedirle que hiciera eso por mas egoísta que quisiera ser no podía atarla a mi lado y mucho menos usando un hijo. Ella debía de ser libre de elegir, de ir y de venir, no podría quitarle eso. No podía haberle robado su vida.

Quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que lo solucionaría pero no podía hacer tal afirmación, estaba fuera de mis posibilidades.

**Bella PoV**

A pesar de lo que pudiera pasar no podía dejar de imaginarme al pequeño hijo de Jake, esperaba que fuera un niño y que tuviera la piel morena como el, se parecería mucho a su padre y jugaría en los alrededores del bosque de La Push con los otros niños. Aunque si fuera una niña no me molestaría en lo mas minino, siempre y cuando heredara el color de su padre y sus facciones Quileutes. Me la imagine, seria hermosa como una pequeña copia de las hermanas de Jake.

—Jacob — Dije sin siquiera darme cuenta de que lo hacia— ¿Te lo has imaginado?

**Jacob PoV**

No había pensado en como seria si… No, no lo había pensado hasta que Bella lo dijo. Al parecer eso desato un frenesí de ideas y de imágenes en mi mente. Tanta posibilidad, podría ser una niña con piel blanca y cabello negro o un niño moreno con cabello castaño, seguro tendrían sus ojos chocolate.

—Detente— Me dije a mi mismo. No debía dejarme llevar por el caos de imágenes. Tenia que mantenerme en la Tierra, para proteger a Bella, para cuidar de ella.

**Edward PoV**

A pesar de que Carlisle era como un padre para mi el no entendía lo que sentía, el no podría ni imaginar el dolor que esto me causaba. El lo sabía y aun así intentaba ayudarme.

_—Vamos hijo, vayamos de cacería— _Dijo mi padre y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta trasera, lo seguí como un autómata.

No me había dado cuenta que estaba tan sediento hasta que le di caza a un ciervo y bebí su sangra con mayor rapidez que lo normal. La sangre se sentía cálida y espesa, por un momento me hizo sentir mejor, me hizo olvidar lo que me preocupaba, lo que siempre estaba presente en mi mente.

_― ¿Mejor?― _Quiso saber mi padre, asentí levemente y me deje caer pesadamente en un tronco lleno de musgo. Estaba húmedo y en los primeros estados de pudrición.

―No sé que pasara si Bella… Si ese licántropo― Balbucee.

Carlisle se sentó a mi lado y puso su mano en mi hombro, su mente se quedo muda por unos instantes buscando palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Pude ver imágenes de todas las épocas y situaciones de las que nunca me había hablado. Esa era su manera de contarme una historia, para hacerme sentir mejor, contar una historia como un padre lo haría a su hijo cuando no puede dormir. Como lo haría el licántropo al hijo de Bella.

**Bella PoV**

Y resulta que los días se vuelven más largos y que las cosas pasan más rápido… Eso pensaba todos los días intentando que la espera se volviera más fácil de soportar. Tenía suerte pues en mi periodo de zombi había adelantado mucho a las materias que consideraba difíciles y también a la mayoría de los trabajos finales, casi los había terminado y aun eran mediados del semestre.

―Bella― Me llamo Alice desde su mesa, parecía que nada nunca afectaba su ánimo.

―Hola Alice― La salude mientras me sentaba, me pareció un poco extraño que Emmett no me aplastara con uno de sus enormes abrazos del oso, casi sin quererlo mis ojos se dirigieron a él y me dedico una amable sonrisa resignada.

―Alice me prohibió que te abrazara― Dijo el enorme Cullen mientras fingía que comía una barra energética.

― ¿Y por qué Alice hizo tal cosa?― Pregunte confundida, normalmente nadie ni nada detenía a Emmett, Alice debía de tener una buena razón.

―No quiero que le haga daño a la pequeña Bella― Dijo seriamente, sentí como el calor inundaba mis mejillas y una de mis manos se poso sobre mi abdomen.

Cuando el día término me dirigí a mi camioneta y con un suspiro arroje todas las cosas sobre el asiento, estaba cansada de todas las exageraciones por parte de Alice, las desapariciones de Edward, las miradas de los Quileute y los comentarios de Leah. ¿Por qué no me podrían dejar sola y tranquila solo por un instante?

Conduje por las calles de siempre, deteniéndome en las paradas de siempre y deseando algo que no sabía que era. Estacione mi camioneta en la entrada de asfalto, intente tomar todas mis cosas con una sola mano para poder cerrar la puerta con la otra pero al parecer mi torpeza seguía siendo la misma porque todos mis libros se balancearon en mi mano hasta perder el balance y caer al piso.

― ¿Por qué me hacen esto?― les pregunte a los libros cuando me incline para recogerlos.

Entre a la casa y me deje caer en el primer escalón. Las cosas no podrían seguir así, necesitaba mi espacio y si se reusaban a dármelo me iría hasta el polo sur de ser necesario.

Por fortuna no tuve que irme hasta el Polo Sur para tener un poco de espacio, nadie se atrevió a molestarme en el resto del día, me sentí agradecida con todos por estar ocupados en otra cosa.

¿Qué hare? Me pregunte a mi misma en voz alta, con tanto tiempo había tenido tiempo de hacer todos los deberes de la escuela que había dejado amontonarse, también los que apenas me habían asignado inclusive avance mucho en un trabajo que se suponía era por equipo. Aburrida me tire en la cama a mirar el techo, buscando figuras abstractas en las vetas de la madera. Había encontrado un árbol, un gato y una bailarina cuando mis parpados se cerraron, no soñé nada, o tal vez si lo hice pero no lo recuerdo, de cualquier manera no importa porque me despertó un suave beso en mi frente.

Abrí los ojos pesada y lentamente y me encontré en una habitación llena de oscuridad, me asuste un poco al no encontrar a la persona de cuyos labios había llegado el beso de mi frente y ahí estaba tan alto e imponente como siempre. Parecía el guardián de algún tipo de reino, tal vez un faraón con su piel tan morena.

—Lo siento, no te quería despertar— Se disculpo el gigantesco Quileute.

—No te preocupes, de todas maneras ya tenía que levantarme a prepararle la cena a Charlie— Explique mientras intentaba ordenar un poco mi cabello.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. El esta cenando con Billy, dijo que te encontró dormida y no te quiso despertar— En silencio agradecí la explicación de Jacob.

― ¿Un día pesado?― Pregunto Jake mientras me abrazaba, me dio un ligero escalofrió al contacto con su piel tan cálida.

—Algo así —Respondí y suspire— Alice insiste en que debo de cambiar mi dieta por una más alta en nutrientes benéficos, le prohibió a Emmett que se me acerque y no tengo permitido tampoco ningún tipo de actividad que pueda causar daño al bebe, en cambio me ha dado una colección completa de música clásica y cantos de ballenas porque eso "estimula el desarrollo mental"— Dije de sopetón y me detuve a tomar aire hasta el final. Jacob se rio por lo bajo

—Creo que ella esta muy emocionada— Dijo y luego añadió— Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que importa, Bella, es lo que tú quieres.

No me esperaba una respuesta como esa, no creía siquiera que a Jacob le importara, digo, a la mayoría de los adolecentes de su edad no se preocuparían por nada así, pero nuevamente Jacob no aparentaba su edad, ni física ni mentalmente.

—Aun no estoy segura Jake— Respondí sinceramente

—Quiero que sepas que lo que sea que decidas te apoyare.

No es plan de ninguna adolecente quedar embarazada a esta edad y tampoco es como si existiera un manual de "Que hacer en caso de …" Así que estaba pisando terreno nuevo y nunca explorado para mí, me sentía muy perdida pero aun así confiaba en que podría hacer lo correcto.

Creo que por ahora no me casare con Jacob, pero tal vez en un futuro, es que no quiero atarlo a mí, no quiero que sienta que debe casarse conmigo solo por esto, quiero que lo haga porque lo desea y también creo que no tendré mas niños, al menos no por ahora.

¿Por qué es que las imágenes mentales acuden a ti antes que tu las pidas? Mi cerebro me llevo a dar un paseo por nuestra boda y por los cumpleaños de nuestro pequeño Jacob. Ese niño seria increíblemente adorable, igual que su padre, me imagine a mi pequeño niño moreno jugando con Alice y con Emmett, esperaba que no me odiaran, también me imagine a los Quileute contándole leyendas para intentar asustarlo.

—Jake —Murmure— Creo, que lo quiero.

Mi decisión lo tomo por sorpresa y me perdí en sus ojos oscuros que evaluaban mi decisión.

—No, no creo quererlo, lo quiero— Corregí

― ¿Estás segura?— Pregunto mi Quileute y asentí con la cabeza no quería hablar, temía que mi voz se quebrara en alguna palabra y el dudara de mi resolución.

**Edward PoV**

Estaba comenzando a planear una manera de secuestrar a Bella y extraer un poco de su sangre para analizarla, pero no serviría de nada, aun era muy pronto para hacer un análisis de sangre, tal vez había otra manera. Pero no, yo sabía bien que no, ya había tomado varias veces el curso de medicina y no se conocía, hasta ahora, otra manera de saberlo.

Cuando los días son infinitos no puedes contarlos, no puedes hacer nada mas que vivirlos y esperar que pasen.

— _¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?—_ Pregunto Alice

—No.

_—Es que veo que estas muy feliz—_ Explico

—No me siento nada feliz, al menos no por ahora— Respondí sarcásticamente

Al llegar a la escuela me dirigí hacia mis clases y como estos últimos días dirigí mi atención hacia cualquier mente que pusiera sus ojos en Bella, evitando la de Mike Newton.

_—Parece que mi hermano esta de cuerpo presente y mente ausente otra vez—_ Pensó burlonamente Emmett mientras fingía que no entendía las operaciones físicas.

No me tome la molestia de responderle, no quería que mi voz interrumpiera la de Bella, que estaba exponiendo sobre la Historia del siglo XI. Su voz era tan melodiosa y su cabello se veía perfectamente chocolate al igual que sus hermosos ojos profundos.

—_Di 6.55 Amperes—_Me dijo Emmett y así lo hice

—Muy bien Señor Cullen, al parecer si está prestando atención_—_ Dijo el profesor de Física— No olviden responder la pagina 45 de su libro de ejercicios para la próxima clase, pueden retirarse.

—_"De nada"—_ Pensó Emmett cuando salimos del salón.

—Gracias— Dije de mala gana.

—Edward, me alegro tanto que hayas llegado— dijo Alice mientras buscaba comida que no iba a comer, ya me estaba hartando esta farsa.

—¿Por qué?— Quise saber

—Por que ya vi la parte faltante de mi visión— Respondió alegremente.

—¿Me dejaras saber qué es lo que viste?— Pregunte.

—Claro— Respondió nuevamente y me dejo ver su visión en donde Bella entraba a la cafetería mientras hablaba con sus compañeros de equipo, varios de ellos se dirigían hacia su mesa de siempre pero ella no lo hacía, ella se dirigía a hacer fila para comprar su almuerzo donde Alice la saludaba. "Hola Bella" Decía mi hermana a lo que Bella respondía con un simple hola mientras que mantenían una conversación casual se dirigían a la mesa de mi familia y de sin previo aviso Alice pregunto con una voz lo suficientemente baja como para que nadie más que Bella la escuchara "Y dime Bella ¿Lo estás? ¿Estás embarazada?" a lo que Bella sonreía con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos chocolate y respondía con un simple "No"

Mis manos expertas y rápidas dejaron caer la manzana con la que estaba jugando y mis sentidos se volvieron locos, mis oídos escuchaban conversaciones que tenían los turistas en la montaña y podía ver hasta la pizca de volvo en la mota de polvo, los colores se volvieron demasiado brillantes y las cosas demasiado cálidas pero eso no fue nada a cuando la vi entrar, hablando con sus compañeros como Alice había previsto. Sin siquiera ordenárselo a mi cuerpo mis extremidades comenzaron a moverse hasta caminar y dirigirse a Bella, la rodee entre mis brazos y le di un beso en el cabello aprovechando el momento para aspirar su aroma, la solté y salí de la escuela, comencé a correr sin dirección alguna y mis ojos alcanzaron a captar el momento en que Alice la saludaba desde la fila para pagar la comida y llegaron a mis oídos algunas palabras de su conversación trivial.

* * *

**N/F:**

**Hola a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mis ridículamente largas notas llenas de disculpas:**

**Como el saludo lo dice comenzare disculpándome por haberlos dejado en ascuas por tanto tiempo y ahora viene el por que hice eso.**

**Porque soy mala… ñaca ñaca, Nah no se crean lo que pasa es que estuve enferma, me dio influenza estacionaria hehe y estuve dos semanas en cama, después de eso me sentía demasiado cansada como para escribir y más tarde me deprimí por una discusión con mi familia así que había pensado que cuando estuviera mejor de salud y de ánimos continuaría escribiendo pero eso no pasaba pronto y me sentía aun mas mal por no continuar así que un día nada especial y aun con mi cobija y caja de pañuelos me puse a escribir. **

**También les quería contar que aun no veo LUNA NUEVA… ¬¬ Así que no se burlen por qué no sé nada de la peli como lo han hecho todos mis amigos (¿Pueden creer que todos mis amigos ya la vieron y llegan y me dicen "Ya vi la película esa de los libros que te gustan"? No es divertido..!! hehe )espero poder ir a verla hoy, y ya les contare por cierto que para quien este desesperado ya hay un lugar online donde la pueden ver jeje, no, yo no la he visto, pero lo que si se de esa peli online es que la grabaron de la presentación en España, XD.**

**Bueno creo que ya me debo de ir por que como siempre me excedí con las palabras.**

**Este es el resultado de tan larga espera.**

**Cuídense Mucho. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ya saben los reviews me hacen muy, muy, muy, muy feliz y también son buenos para curar la tos.**

**Gracias por leerme los veo en el próximo capítulo que espero no me tarde tanto en escribir.**

**Hasta pronto:**

**Su amiga Sweet Bloody Dreams.**


	21. Zoqueta

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser, algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**Este capitulo va para Virgrin, Okatia, Camilaw y Malavik..!!  
**

* * *

**ZOQUETA**

**Bella PoV**

No esperaba que a Edward le importara tanto mi estado, después de todo el me había abandonado sin pensársela dos veces, pero al parecer si le importaba, lo cual era un poco raro, nunca había tenido a varios muchachos interesados en mi. En Phoenix siempre me sentía ignorada y un poco solitaria pero más que nada sabía que era invisible y todo eso había cambiado en Forks.

Aun no estaba segura de que decirle a Jacob, si le debía decir, o si no, no creía que se tardara mucho en saber por todos lados la noticia si Alice la sabia y ella no era muy buena guardando secretos, o de menos no secretos que me involucraran.

¿Jacob se sentiría aliviado o triste? ¿El de verdad querría un bebe? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Cómo decirlo?

—Me alegro mucho Bella— Dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos. Claro que le alegraba el debía de pensar en su hermano —No me malinterpretes, creo que sería genial tener una Bella pequeñita pero no sé, como que, me agrada que no lo estés para poder abrazarte— Dijo con una gran sonrisa y me dio uno de sus abrazos del oso quebradores de huesos.

—A mi no me alegra— Dijo Rosalie en un tono cortante y frio, no pude evitar mirarla y vi que sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

—Vamos Bella o llegaras tarde a clases— Dijo Alice y recogió todas mis cosas en un montón bajo su brazo— Yo te acompañare a clases hoy.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había dicho Rosalie así que tome aliento y lo pregunte.

—Alice ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— Dije titubeante

—El por qué Rosalie no está feliz por la noticia, sabía que ibas a preguntar eso, es una larga historia pero te la puedo contar con una condición— Dijo y vi el brillo en sus ojos.

—No lo sé Alice, la ultima vez no salió muy bien eso— Dije recordando el ataque de celos de Edward.

—No importa Bella, te prometo que eso no pasara, estoy segura que será otra rutinaria y aburrida salida de compras sin ninguna sorpresa, a menos que— Comenzó a explicar y luego hizo una pausa, se rio por lo bajo y luego volteo a mirarme con una mueca picara en su rostro— A menos que tu tengas alguna otra sorpresa para nosotros. Lo que me recuerda, toma, no sé porque pero veo que Charlie va a mi casa a regañarme por tus ausencias a Biología.

Al principio no comprendí a que se refería pero cuando la comprensión llego a mi cerebro no pude evitar el color rojo en mi cara. Intentando ocultar mi pena tome el papelillo que Alice había deslizado sobre mi bandeja, lo doble en tercios y lo guarde en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

—Claro que no, además, ya habría desaparecido de tu futuro— Dije y luego recordé algo que quería preguntarle a Alice desde hacía varios días— ¿Por qué no puedes ver a los licántropos?

—No lo sé, lo he hablado con Carlisle y el tampoco está muy seguro pues nunca había tratado con metamorfos así que no tiene una idea exacta. Lo que cree es que se debe a que los cambios de su forma son tan voluntarios e impredecibles que no hay manera de verlos venir aunque yo creo que se debe a que nunca he sido licántropo, puedo ver a los humanos y a los vampiros, a estos con mayor nitidez que a los humanos, tal vez, es eso. Creo que nunca sabremos— Dijo sonrió, se detuvo a unos pasos detrás de mí y pude ver esa mueca tan aterradora como familiar de una visión— Te lo dije, una sesión de compras muy larga y aburrida.

Pero por alguna razón su afirmación no me convenció del todo, tal vez, no me estaba diciendo la verdad. Alice no me mentiría ¿o sí?

—Eso no es de lo que estábamos hablando —Dijo y de unos saltos alcanzo mi paso— Iremos de compras y te contare la historia.

—No, me contaras la historia y luego si es una buena historia iremos de compras— Negocie, al parecer era un buen trato por que acepto de buena gana.

—Hemos llegado— Anuncio al ver la puerta del laboratorio de Biología— Entonces ¿nos vemos a la salida?

Asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de ella con la mano.

—Y no te preocupes por Charlie, yo le avisare— Grito desde lo lejos.

—Genial ir de compras con Alice, no era mi cosa favorita en el mundo, pero aun así…

Alice me dejo justo fuera del laboratorio de Biología. No tenía muchas ganas de entrar a clases pero aun así lo haría no podía seguir faltando injustificadamente, ya me imaginaba la reprimenda que me daría Charlie cuando le avisaran, tenía que entrar a clases, y ese era mi propósito hasta que recordé el trozo de papel que Alice me había dejado en mi bandeja de comida hacía rato. Saque el papel y lo abrí esperando que fuera mi boleto de salida y lo era.

Un justificante por todas las faltas anteriores con fechas y por la de hoy ¡Fantástico! Tendría que agradecerle a Alice un día de estos.

Me encamine hacia el estacionamiento con paso lento pero decidido, estaba pensando en que haría al verlo, que es lo que le diría, aun no estaba muy segura de que hacer pero lo haría. Creí que me detendría varias veces a pensar bien las cosas pero no lo hice debía de terminar con esto lo más rápido posible, como René solía decir "Entre más rápido menos duele".

Ni siquiera mire atrás simplemente sujete las llaves de mi camioneta dentro del bolsillo con tanta fuerza que me dolieron los dedos, creí que me sangrarían pero no le tome importancia, no quería que se me cayeran las llaves y al llegar a la camioneta darme cuenta de ello.

Corrí sin importarme si me caía o no y por suerte no paso, llegue sana y salva a mi vehículo. Lo puse en marcha y puse segunda en cuanto pude, quería llegar a la Push lo más rápido posible.

**Edward PoV**

Recibí una llamada de Alice para avisarme que Bella se había perdido de su mente nuevamente, seguro estaba en camino de ver al perro mojado ese, estaba seguro que si me detenía en las cercanías de la carretera que conduce a la Push eventualmente vería pasar su camioneta roja y destartalada. Nunca había pensado que extrañaría ese auto tan viejo y tan al borde de ser inservible.

Pero ahora inclusive eso me parecía entrañable. Extrañaba todo de Bella, todo, no había una sola cosa que no lo hiciera su aroma, su cabello enmarañado de por las mañanas, su manera de tropezarse con todo, extrañaba cada una de las acciones de Bellas, hasta la mas mínima, como su pausado respirar.

Extrañaba la camioneta, tanto que me pareció oír a lo lejos su ruidoso motor, me detuve a un lado de un árbol grande y viejo donde ella no pudiera verme pero yo si a ella y espere a verla pasar.

Y ese eventualmente llego, vi la camioneta desde lejos y contemple como se iba acercando mas y mas, haciéndose mas grade y luego haciéndose pequeña otra vez, vi su piel blanca, no tanto como la mía, ni morena como la de los Quileute, de ese tono perfecto; vi sus cabellos caoba cayéndole en ondas sobre los hombros y al final vi sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, pero algo no estaba bien, vi unas pequeñas gotas resbalando desde sus ojos a su cuello eran lagrimas ¿Por qué lloraba? Mi instinto protector me llevo a salir de mi escondite pero al darme cuenta de que no podía hacer nada continúe mi camino, hacia ningún lugar.

Cada paso que daba entre los arboles me daba tiempo para pensar mas y mas en las lagrimas de Bella ¡Que daría por poder escuchar sus pensamientos! No había nada mas en el mundo que deseara en este momento que poder escuchar su voz mental. Tal vez, la alegría que había mostrado en la cafetería no era verdadera, tal vez, en mi ausencia ella había aprendido a mentir y tal vez ella si quería tener el hijo de el, tal vez por eso ella lo prefería sobre mi, por que el podía darle tantos hijos como ella quisiera, niños y niñas parecidos a Bella corriendo por todas partes ¡Que encantador seria eso! Ya me la imaginaba sentada en el porche de su casa mirando a sus hijos pero ella no estaría sola, estaría con… El. Esa imagen era algo hermoso de ver pero me alegraría mas ver que ese hombre sentado junto a ella, ese que la abrazaba no era el Lobo, sino yo, yo como humano.

Si tan solo no fuera vampiro, si pudiera volver a ser humano y asi Bella y yo viviríamos una vida juntos hasta que la muerte nos separase.

**Bella PoV**

En el camino me había dado cuenta de que no estaba preparada para darle a Jacob esta noticia, me di cuenta de que me había hecho a la idea de un niño como Jacob y de que esperaba tenerlo dentro de mi vientre durante mucho tiempo, de que me había imaginado como seria el momento de su nacimiento y de cómo serian sus abuelos con él, pero ahora debía de decirle a mi Jake que no habría pequeños niños iguales a él.

Me detuve afuera de la casa de Billy y contemple la pintura destartalada, cerré los ojos y me imagine diciendo lo que tenía que decir. No podía hacerlo lo mejor seria que regresara a casa y pensara en una manera de decírselo sin decirlo realmente. Respire profundamente varias veces y decidí marcharme.

― ¡Bella!―Llamo Billy desde la puerta― Pasa.

No tuve más opción que bajarme de la camioneta y entrar a la pequeña casa.

―Jacob no se encuentra pero no creo que tarde mucho en llegar.

―Gracias Billy.

―Puedes esperarlo aquí si así lo deseas― Ofreció Billy.

― ¿Te molestaría si lo esperara en el garaje?― Pregunte imaginando que cuando llegara el momento de decirle a Jacob la noticia no querría a nadie husmeando y mucho menos Billy que tan fácilmente podría decirle a Charlie.

―Para nada, es tu casa― Dijo y abrió la puerta para que saliera. Le agradecí con un asentimiento de cabeza y salí al húmedo jardín. Escuche como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí y suspire, Jake no tardaría en llegar.

El garaje estaba tal como lo habíamos dejado el último día en que trabajamos en las motos, todo estaba desordenado y las herramientas estaban mal acomodadas en sus cajas. Me senté en el asiento del Rabbit y cerré los ojos, me pregunte como reaccionaria Jake.

¿Se alegraría o se pondría triste? ¿Qué tal si me deja de querer por ello? ¿Qué tal si él quería tener un hijo? Las lagrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente de mis ojos, mire hacia arriba intentando contenerlas.

―Es ahora o nunca― Murmure. Y volví a cerrar los ojos esperando que Jake llegara. Todo estaba silencioso, demasiado silencioso para mi gusto.

―Billy me dijo que estabas aquí― Dijo Jake en un tono muy serio, abrí los ojos sorprendida por su cercanía, no había escuchado sus pasos. Lo obseve cuidadosamente, traia el cabello mas largo y no traia camisa su piel morena relucia bajo la luz artificial del garage.

―Hola― Dijo tratando de tranquilizarme con una de sus sonrisas de sol.

Mi cubierta de fortaleza de deshizo al ver esa sonrisa perfecta y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir a borbotones de mis ojos mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos.

―No, cariño no llores ¿Qué pasa?― Pregunto Jake mientras sus grandes manos acariciaban mi cabello, quería explicarle que no había bebes, quería que me dijera que aun me amaba, quería saber que no le importaba pero no podía decirlo, no podía preguntar nada de eso.

Cuando mis ojos se secaron aspire varias veces e intente hablar lo más calmado posible.

―Hoy por la mañana… Hoy vi… Hoy estuve segura que no estaba embarazada y pensé que ya no me querrías porque Edward estaba muy feliz de ello y creí que tu sentirías el contrario― Dije atropelladamente, tenía miedo de mirar sus ojos pero me dije a mi misma que esa era la única manera de medir su reacción, de saber que pensaba.

― ¿Por qué el chupasangre lo supo antes que yo?― Pregunto

―Regrese a las visiones de Alice y eso significaba que no tenía un licántropo en― Deje la frase a medias y mis manos se posaron en mi estomago.

―Ya veo ¿y fue la actitud de la sanguijuela lo que te hizo sentir mal? ―Pregunto y negué con la cabeza― ¿Entonces?

Este era, el momento de decir lo que me atormentaba, de ser sincera con Jake.

―Creí que cuando te dijera que no iba a tener un pequeño Jake ya no querrías estar conmigo.

Por un momento su rostro fue indescifrable, sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca ligeramente torcida hacia un lado.

―Bella ―Dijo en un tono apagado― No puedo creer lo tontita que eres, eres una zoqueta por supuesto que te quiero, ya sabes que siempre querré estar contigo sin importar lo que pase.

Los brazos de Jacob me rodearon y me apretaron suavemente mientras sus labios se posaban en mi cabello.

― ¿Eres una zoqueta lo sabías? Te amo con o sin bebe― Dijo Jake.

* * *

**N/F:**

**Hola a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mis ridículamente largas notas llenas de disculpas:**

**Lo se me tarde siglos en actualizar otra vez y ahora tengo la mejor excusa de todas, me puse a leer lestat el vampiro y OMG creo que lo amo, es guapisisisimo y sarcastico y es ah... Lo amo jejej**

**Pero no podia fallarles mas asi que me puse a escribir y aqui essta el cap. Por cierto la palabra Zoqueta viene de mi gran amiga que siempre me lee, gracias por la palabra, aunque no estoy segura de que se escriba asi.  
**

**Gracias por leerme los veo en el próximo capítulo.  
**

**Hasta pronto:**

**pOR CIERTO SE QUE ES un poco tarde pero**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!  
**

**Su amiga Sweet Bloody Dreams.**


	22. Escuchando conversaciones ajenas

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has perguntado que pasaria si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querias decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepusculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aqui esta lo que segun yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**[Para todos aquellos que me nominaron en el concurso]**

**

* * *

**

**Escuchando conversaciones ajenas**

**Edward PoV**

Me detuve justo en la frontera de los Quileute, estaba a escasos pasos de cruzarla y romper el tratado, necesitaba saber porque Bella lloraba. Seguramente era por culpa de ese maldito perro ¿Qué le podía haber hecho ese Quileute? En mi mente corrían a mil por hora cientos de imágenes con situaciones causantes del llanto de Bella, no podía permitir que él le hiciera algo que la dañara, tenía que hacer algo. Pero sabía bien que no podía hacer nada tenía prohibido cruzar la frontera si lo hacía desataría la guerra entre nuestras especies y por más irracional que estuviera no podía permitir que el tratado de Carlisle se rompiera.

Frustrado golpee el árbol próximo a mí, el tronco cedió ante mi fuerza inhumana y se quebró por la mitad. Necesitaba saber, no podía tolerar este desconocimiento.

Me deje caer entre los helechos húmedos, sentí como las gotas de agua empapaban mi ropa y como el lodo del piso traspasaba los tejidos de mi pantalón. Así estaba bien, escondido entre las sombras y siendo devorado por el lodo. ¡Como desearía poder seguir a Bella con mi mente!

Una idea desagradable cruzo por mi mente, si no hubiera sido mi única opción no la habría ni aceptado, pero en tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Seguí el camino que Bella describió tantas veces en nuestras conversaciones, me concentre en su voz mental y la vi, tenía a Bella, a mi Bella entre sus brazos.

En todos mis años de inmortal nunca había escuchado una mente que estuviera tan apegada a la realidad como la de él, lo cual fue una sorpresa considerando que es solo un niño, veía cada uno de los detalles del rostro de Bella con ojos humanos, o semi humanos, como siempre lo había deseado, la felicidad fue desbordante si pudiera llorar lo habría hecho, escuche los latidos de su corazón, de mi corazón, latiendo por Bella, inclusive juraría que sentía su calor humano en mi piel de granito.

—No eres tú, no son tus brazos— Me dije a mi mismo intentando odiarlo, intentando borrar de mi mente los latidos de Bella. Nada mas lo escuchas porque intentas espiar una conversación, no lo olvides.

Esto era demasiado bajo, demasiado sucio, no podía ser yo quien estaba escuchando a escondidas entre los helechos, tenía que haber otra manera, debía de ir y… No podía hacer nada más que lo que estaba haciendo.

—Eres una zoqueta ¿lo sabías? Te amo con o si bebe.

—Gracias Jake —Dijo Bella unos minutos después— Pensé que, no sé por qué lo creí, fue algo muy tonto de mi parte.

—Ya Bella, no importa, lo bueno es que ahora sabes que siempre te querré sin importar que pase.

No podía escuchar mas, tenía que hacer algo diferente a quedarme aquí sentado, seguro de a Rosalie no le importaría si llegaba un poco tarde al cambio de turno.

**Jacob PoV**

No sabía de dónde había sacado Bella una idea tan absurda y tonta, me sentía molesto por la idea en general.

—Vamos Bella, demos un paseo —Dije intentando borrar de mi mente el enojo— Hace mucho que no vamos a nuestra playa.

Las calles de la reserva estaban solitarias como siempre, no importaba, yo solo necesitaba de Bella para no estar solo.

—Es un dia muy normal— Dijo Bella, me pareció graciosa su manera de expresarse, era un poco sarcástica y a la vez no repelía como la ironía de muchas personas sabelotodo.

—Sí que lo es— Respondí. Ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra en todo el trayecto hasta la playa. Eso era justamente lo que me había atraído de Bella desde el principio, que no siente la necesidad de hablar más de la cuenta, solo dice lo que quiere decir y nada más. Los silencios con Bella, eran igual de buenos que las conversaciones.

La arena estaba mojada y era un poco resbalosa para caminar, me preocupo que Bella pudiera resbalar y caer, estaría atento por si eso pasaba.

El tronco donde solíamos sentarnos a conversar había sido arrastrado por el agua pero habían quedado algunas ramas lo bastante gruesas como para servir de banco, al estar más cerca me apoye en una rama alta y la use de respaldo, Bella se sentó a mi lado y suspiro.

—Recuerdo nuestra primera conversación en este tronco— Dijo, no me sorprendió que no notara la diferencia después de todo ella era solo humana.

—Sí, yo también la recuerdo— Dije y evoqué ese recuerdo. Sonreí al ver cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

—Me alegra que las cosas hayan cambiado desde aquel entonces— Añadió y pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, el dolor de un recuerdo no el dolor de un corazón roto.

—A mí también, no sabes cuánto— Dije y apreté un poco mi brazo a su alrededor, tenía que asegurarme de que era real.

—Aunque no puedo culparlo ¿sabes?—Murmuró, sabía bien que no le gustaba hablar de él y mucho menos de lo que había pasado pero no era mi decisión, si ella quería hablar de ello que lo hiciera yo siempre estaría a su lado para escucharla.

—¿Por qué?— Pregunté.

—Simplemente creo que ya lo acepté— Respondió y me regaló una de sus sonrisas sinceras.

—Bueno, lo has aceptado tú, pero yo aún lo odio.

—No lo hagas, no es necesario, soy tuya, no lo odies— Me pidió

—No es por eso, aunque no dudo que me ames tanto como yo a ti, la razón no es fácil de explicar porque no tiene lógica, es algo natural, algo entre especies, tú sabes somos enemigos naturales— Intenté explicar.

—Vaya, bueno, en ese caso— Comenzó a decir y se mordió el labio inferior como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa.

—¿Qué? Solo dilo Bella— Pedí

—Le prometí a Alice que saldría con ella esta tarde.

Alice, la vampira psíquica, la pequeña duendecillo vampiro.

—Es una manera de pagarle por la historia que me contara y por el justificante— Dijo

—No necesitas explicarme nada ni pedirme permiso Bella.

—Lo sé, solo quería que supieras a dónde iba— Respondió.

—Espero que la pasen muy bien— Dije sarcásticamente, la verdad no me gustaba en lo más mínimo que Bella saliera con el enemigo, pero no podría hacer nada para detenerla.

—Aún no me voy— Dijo respondiendo a mi sarcasmo, sonreí para mis adentros y la besé, sus labios eran suaves como los pétalos de una rosa.

**Bella PoV**

—Vamos Bells, te llevaré a casa para que la chupasangre pase por ti— Dijo Jacob. A veces me tomaba por sorpresa la manera en que Jacob se refería a los Cullen, a pesar de todo ellos habían sido mi familia y no podía dejar de quererlos por Edward, ellos no tenían la culpa.

—Gracias Jake—Dije y entrelacé mis dedos entre los de él.

—¿Crees que Charlie se molestaría mucho por las ausencias?— Pregunto Jacob

―Creo que no— Dije y pensé que Charlie aceptaría todo con tal de que dejara de ser zombi.

—Vamos, tu amiga ya debe de estar desesperada— Dijo, no estuvo mal la manera en que se refirió a ella pero aun asi no podía olvidar que no la apreciaba.

Jake condujo hasta la casa de Charlie y bajamos juntos del auto, sus dedos cálidos entrelazados con los míos.

—Creo que debería dejarte, me da la impresión de que ella no vendrá hasta que lo haga— Dijo y rió por lo bajo, me dio la impresión que le encantaría ese confrontamiento.

—Gracias por traerme Jacob —Dije, no quería separarme de él ni un solo minuto y alargaría los que tuviera lo más posible— ¿No quieres pasar a comer algo?

—Lo siento Bells, tengo que hacer guardia— Se disculpó y me beso la coronilla.

—No te preocupes— Dije y abrí la puerta, me despedí con la mano de Jacob y lo vi perderse en el bosque. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, estaba decidida a perder el tiempo vilmente hasta que llegara Alice y así lo hice, me senté en el primer escalón y apoye los codos en las rodillas. ¿Alice tardaría mucho en llegar? Mi aburrimiento fue convirtiéndose en ansiedad conforme el tiempo pasaba, las pocas pero fuertes palabras de Rosalie rondaban mi mente, mi curiosidad crecía y crecía, ya no quería saber el por qué ya era una necesidad hacerlo.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de llamar a la casa de los Cullen Alice apareció en la cocina.

—No llego tarde eres tú la impaciente —Aclaró antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de reclamar— Y no, tampoco te contaré la historia antes de que cumplas con tu parte. Y a juzgar por el olor diría que decidiste utilizar tu justificante.

—¿Qué olor? Yo no huelo nada— Dije molesta de que todos me dijeran lo mismo.

—Es una cosa de especies que no entenderías —Respondió y hecho una mirada rápida por toda la cocina— ¿Iremos de compras o no?

—Sí.

Me parecía un poco extraño el comportamiento de Alice ya que en lugar de su usual parloteo se dedicó a mirar la carretera fijamente en silencio, cuando estaba a punto de preguntar la razón llegamos al centro comercial y las palabras se me perdieron entre tantos conjuntos.

Después de varias horas me sentí cansada y hambrienta, desee no haber perdido el tiempo así mientras la esperaba, debí de haber comido algo.

—Vamos te compraré algo para que comas— Dijo y se dirigió dando saltitos a un restaurante de comida rápida, pidió una orden y la puso frente a mí.

—Creo que has cumplido bien con tu parte del trato, aunque podrías mostrar más entusiasmo —Dijo sarcásticamente— Creo que es hora de pagarte. Te contare porque Rosalie no se alegro en lo más mínimo. Veras ella nunca quiso, no, ella cree que, ella piensa que tú no eres una persona sobresaliente en ningún aspecto y está molesta de que Edward te prefiera a ti sobre ella, no me mires así, ella nunca lo quiso de esa manera ni él a ella el solo te ha amado a ti, es simplemente que, cuando Carlisle la convirtió el esperaba que los dos fueran tan importantes para el otro como Esme lo es para él y cuando Edward no la apreciaba "COMO DEBIA" se molesto bastante pensando que él no sabía apreciar su belleza, que era o es la posesión más importante para Rosa, ella esta celosa de ti Bella, porque Edward vio algo en ti que ella no tiene: Que eres humana.

Y por lo mismo ella no te aprecia tanto como los demás. Sabrás muy bien que ninguno de nosotros pidió ser esto —Dijo y señalo su cuerpo— Por ser esto hemos perdido lo más valioso que es ser humano y al serlo poder regalar una vida al contrario de una muerte. Comprende que ella te envidia, ella quisiera tener un bebe, una criatura que nazca de ella y no puede pero tú sí.

—Alice— Murmure aun pensando en Rosalie. Nunca había creído que alguien tan impactante como Rosalie podría sentir celos de alguien como yo.

— ¿Terminaste? Esa historia me deprime cada vez que la escucho o la relato, necesitare terapia de compras— Dijo y arrojo la bandeja a la basura. Me tomo de la mano y me arrastro por el centro comercial a toda velocidad. Si hubiera una carrera de compras ella ganaría sin dudas.

Era muy tarde y algunas tiendas comenzaban a cerrar, la cajuela del auto y el asiento trasero estaban repletos de bolsas y cajas que no sabía que contenían.

—Alice ¿era necesario comprar todo?— Pregunte un poco incomoda por la cantidad de cosas.

—Claro que— Comenzó a decir Alice pero se quedo mirando al vacio como hacia siempre que tenía una visión—Esta aquí.

De alguna manera u otra sus palabras me impactaron y comencé a temblar de pies a cabeza, no era necesario que me explicara ni que me mintiera yo sabía de quien hablaba.

—¿Dónde Alice?— Pregunte con toda la valentía que fui capaz de reunir.

—Hay una casa pequeña y roja, la pintura esta destartalada— Respondió aun en medio de su transe.

— ¡Es la casa de Jacob y Billy! —Grite— Debes llevarme ahí inmediatamente.

—Bella, no puedo, el tratado —Intento explicar— No podemos entrar a terrenos Quileute.

—Pues no entres, déjame en la frontera—Pedí

—No puedo hacerlo Bella, si ella está ahí será muy peligroso para ti, no te llevare a la boca del lobo, de victoria— Corrigió. Con un movimiento casi invisible saco de su bolso Channel el teléfono móvil y mantuvo presionado el número dos.

—Edward, sí, sí, la he visto. Bella dice que es la casa de Jacob, no, pero ella quiere, si, de acuerdo —Murmuro a gran velocidad— Toma, alguien quiere hablar contigo.

Tome el celular con las manos temblorosas y lo puse en mi oído.

—¿Hola?— Pregunte esperando oír la voz aterciopelada de Edward pero no fue esa la voz que respondió. Mi estomago se contrajo en un nudo y sentí nauseas, el mundo comenzó a girar a mi alrededor y los oídos comenzaron a zumbarme, solté el celular y me tape las orejas con ambas manos por suerte Alice lo alcanzo a atrapar antes de que cayera del asiento.

—Vamos para allá— Avisó Alice. El motor del auto deportivo rugió y comenzó su ascenso por la sinuosa carretera Forks-La Push, solo esperaba no llegar tarde y que ella no lo hiriera.

* * *

**N/F:**

**Hola a todos mis adorados lectores!**

**Muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi historia y también la nota final. Ahora si explicare lo que me muero por contar desde hace dos días. El pasado viernes recibí una notificación en mi correo de un mensaje personal e inmediatamente lo comencé a leer, principalmente porque la primera línea capto mi atención. La nota decía que MI HOMBRE LOBO ha sido nominado en un concurso para fans de fans, o sea, un concurso donde compiten los escritores de fan fiction en diversas categorías y para mi sorpresa mi historia está compitiendo en una categoría llamada "Y el león y el lobo se enamoraron de la oveja" **

**Antes que nada les quiero agradecer mil y una vez a todos ustedes que me leen y que me nominaron pero también les quisiera pedir que votasen por mí, espero que lo hagan y de ante mano gracias por pensar en mi y en MI HOMBRE LOBO.**

**Las votaciones comienzan este Lunes y para hacerlo debes de ir a este blog http : / / www (punto) thesilvercuptwilightawards (punto) blogspot (punto) com / por favor leean las instrucciones y revisen cuidadosamente las categorias, asi podran votar por sus autores favoritos, espero que yo sea uno de ellos.**

**Nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion que espero no me tome tanto tiempo.**

**Gracias y hasta pronto. No lo olviden Sweet Bloody Dreams su mejor opción. =D**


	23. Huye de Alice

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaria si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querias decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepusculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aqui esta lo que segun yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**Este capitulo lo dedico a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews: **

**Mica Lautner, Kiyoky, Psique46, oceanide, Paula Lopez, ainos91, Javiera-6, Karen, Kyara back, Tini Black, Malavik, Rochuu_akd, Angelina-Black-Meyer, lvkv. Lima.13**

**Gracias por contribuir a mi adiccion de reviews..!! xD**

* * *

**HUYE DE ALICE**

**Bella PoV**

—Vamos para allá— Avisó Alice. El motor del auto deportivo rugió y comenzó su ascenso por la sinuosa carretera Forks-La Push, solo esperaba no llegar tarde y que ella no lo hiriera. Los oídos no dejaban de zumbarme ni un instante y mi estomago comenzaba a revolverse, no podía respirar, todo daba vueltas. Por un momento creí que iba a desmayarme, sentí como la sangre se alejaba de mi cara y como mi piel se humedecía con gotas de sudor frio.

El trayecto a la Push nunca me había parecido tan largo, sabía que estaríamos cerca una vez que pasáramos a un lado de la roca con grafitis fosforescentes, pero no la veía ¿la habíamos pasado ya? Bueno no importa una vez que los pinos comiencen a ser más que los eucaliptos estaremos a unos cuantos minutos de la casa de Jake ¿esos son pinos o eucaliptos? Según mis cuentas faltaban dos vueltas más hacia la derecha, en cualquier momento giraríamos y vería las primeras casas, pero no giramos a la derecha por el contrario fue hacia la izquierda. Tomo unos segundos para que me diera cuenta de que Alice no me llevaba a la Push.

—¿A dónde vamos? —Pregunte incorporándome un poco para ver mejor. Esperaba que Alice me respondiera pero no lo hizo— Alice ¿A dónde me llevas?

—A un lugar seguro— Respondió.

—No Alice, no quiero ir a un lugar seguro, quiero ir con Jacob, tengo que ir con Jacob— Dije intentando que volteara a mirarme, pero no lo hacía.

—Alice, Alice, Alice— La llame pero me ignoraba. Ni siquiera me miraba por el rabillo del ojo como lo hacía cuando intentaba ocultarme algo.

—¿Alice que es lo que está pasando?—Volví a preguntar— ¿Esto tiene que ver con tu visión de hace rato?

—Si— Respondió después de unos largos y tormentosos minutos de silencio.

—Alice si no me dices que es me voy a bajar de auto aunque este en movimiento y sabes que lo hare— Amenace y Alice disminuyo la velocidad.

Frustrada apagó el motor y apoyo la frente contra el volante. Suspiró varias veces y luego levantó la vista. Se bajó del auto y camino unos cuantos pasos alrededor luego regresó y abrió la puerta de mi lado, me bajé y me acerque.

—¿Qué es lo que viste?— Pregunté mi puse mi mano en su hombro.

—A ti, tengo que protegerte Bella o… Morirás—Susurró.

—Ya has visto eso muchas veces Alice —Intenté calmarla restándole importancia— Y hasta ahora no ha sucedido.

—Pero ahora lo he visto más claro que en esas veces Bella. Tú mueres —Sentenció y luego añadió— He visto a Edward devastado, intentando suicidarse de muchas formas diferentes por qué no te tiene y lo logra, Bella, Edward también muere.

—Vamos Alice, bien has dicho que el futuro se basa en decisiones, yo decido no morir.

Pero mis palabras no la tranquilizaron en lo mas mínimo, "Nunca apuestes contra Alice" había dicho Edward una vez, no podía ser cierto, Alice no podía siempre estar en lo correcto, debía de haber una manera de cambiar el resultado, no podía sentarme con los brazos sobre el pecho a esperar morir.

—Siempre hay dos caminos, dime cual es el otro.

—Nunca permitirías que la segunda opción ocurriera—Dijo y volvió a callar. Podía ver su debate interno sobre decirme o no cual era la opción que no permitiría que ocurriera, suspiró resignada— La otra opción es que Jacob muere por ti.

Sus palabras cayeron en mi estomago como trozos de hielo, sentí como las piernas me temblaban y como el mundo daba vueltas.

—Jacob nunca haría eso, no se lo permitiría —Dije mas para mi, tratando de convencerme de que él viviría para contarle a sus nietos como derroto a la vampiresa pelirroja en las tradicionales fogatas de la Push pero me di cuenta de que dado el momento él lo haría, él arriesgaría todo para salvarme— El no puede morir, no debe…

—Tranquilízate Bella— Pidió Alice.

—Alice, créeme quiero hacerlo pero no puedo— Respondí y me senté en el piso con las rodillas en el pecho, no entendía como Alice podía caminar en un momento así.

Tenía que pensar en una manera de salvar a Jacob y a Edward, en ese orden, pero cualquier cosa que intentara Alice la vería.

—La otra opción —Dijo Alice mirando al vacio, otra visión— Tú eres una de nosotros.

Recuerdos se amontonaron, recuerdos e ilusiones donde yo era una Cullen, una vampira pálida de ojos de oro, que idea tan agradable me parecía en aquel entonces pero ahora, la idea de no estar con Jacob hasta el fin de mis días parecía una condena.

—Si te convierto Victoria no podrá hacerte tanto daño como ahora— Susurro Alice y abrió el teléfono celular— Carlisle. Sí, tuve otra visión. La segunda opción. Claro solo si ella lo acepta.

Alice cerró el teléfono con el dedo índice y el pulgar y posó sus ojos de oro en mí, sabía que lo había escuchado y que conocía las consecuencias.

Tenía que pensar en algo, en un plan que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como engañar a Alice y salvar a mi hombre lobo.

—¿Cómo sabes lo que me pasará si no me puedes ver?— Pregunté intentando ganar tiempo para planear algo.

—No te veo, veo lo que me dicen mis hermanos así se lo que te pasó o pasará —Dijo— En el presente estas unida al lobo no veo tu futuro, veo el mío, el de mis hermanos.

—Creí que podías verme.

—Bella, tienes que decidir, sabes que te puedo convertir aquí y ahora. Es tu decisión— Concluyo con tono serio.

—¿Así salvare a los dos?— Pregunté.

—Sí.

—¿Estás segura de que ninguno de los dos muere?— Quise asegurarme.

—Sí.

La idea me había atraído mucho hacia unos meses pero ahora me parecía simplemente repugnante dejar de ser humana, no podía permitir que Alice me cambiara pero tampoco podía convertirme en vampiro, no ahora y mucho menos no podía herir a Jacob de esa manera. El podría aceptarme rota y maltrecha pero no lo haría como vampira, me preferiría muerta.

Era una idea pésima, pero era lo mejor, Jacob estaría bien, o mejor que si yo me convertía en vampiro, y Edward, bueno Edward tendría que aceptarlo tarde o temprano.

—Está bien Alice, conviérteme —Dije y dio un paso en mi dirección— pero antes quiero hacer algo.

Vi como dudaba Alice al principio pero después su mirada se suavizo un poco, lo más que podría suavizarse una mirada en el preludio a matar a alguien y a condenarlo por la eternidad.

—De acuerdo, pero que no sea nada imprudente — Concedió.

—Quiero entrar al terreno Quileute por última vez—Pedí cruzando los dedos para que me dejara hacerlo.

Suspiro y asintió, me subí al auto de nuevo y espere que ella lo hiciera, fue solo cuestión de minutos para que viera la roca llena de grafiti y los arboles. Nos detuvimos justo en donde me imaginaba que estaba la frontera Cullen-Quileute, Hombre lobo-vampiro, sentía que mi cara se ponía blanca por el nerviosismo de lo que tenía que hacer, vi la luz de un rayo y después vino el trueno acompañado de grandes y frías gotas de lluvia, el camino de tierra pronto se volvió de lodo y me pregunte si no sería demasiado resbaladizo como para caerme, no podía arruinar todo en un momento extremo de torpeza por mi parte, tenía que hacerlo y si me caía y lo arruinaba todo… No, no podía permitirme el lujo de ser torpe ahora.

Me baje del deportivo de lujo y camine rápidamente unos cuantos metros, no estaba segura de cuán lejos Alice había detenido el auto de la frontera, me detuve y la miré por última vez antes de morir.

—Bella, regresa ahora —Me pidió— Bella, regresa, es hora.

Asentí con la cabeza y comencé a correr en dirección contraria a mi casi hermana Alice.

—Lo lamento —Dije y supe que me escucharía.

—¡Bella, no puedes hacer esto! —Gritó pero eso no me detuvo, continúe corriendo hasta que mis piernas se sentían como gelatina, me detuve un instante a recuperar el aliento y rece para que Alice no entrara a las tierras de los Indios Quileute a buscarme, no debía de romper el tratado.

Escuché unos pasos, a lo lejos, no eran pasos, eran demasiado rápidos para ser pasos, muy rápido, demasiado. Sin esperar a ver que era comencé a correr, Victoria estaba cerca y mi aparente falta de instinto de supervivencia se perdió, corrí como nunca había hecho en mi vida, el profesor de gimnasia estaría orgulloso.

La lluvia había empapado toda mi ropa y la hacia el doble de pesada, me quite la chamarra sin detenerme y me sentí mucho más ligera y rápida, pero no sería lo suficiente como para ganarle a Victoria. Recordé el camino hacia la casa de Jacob y Billy pero no podía llevar a la pelirroja a su casa, tenía que alejarla lo más que pudiera.

Tropecé varias veces y me llene las manos de heridas, mi sangre estaba mezclada con el lodo, no podía creerlo, todo este correr para herirme y que mi sangre atraiga a todos los vampiros del estado.

Me detuve detrás de un árbol grande y robusto e intente limpiar la sangre pero sabía que de nada serviría, una rama crujió a mi derecha y mucho antes de que pudiera correr o siquiera voltear, algo me golpeo fuertemente y caí al piso, me golpeé la boca con una rama y sentí el sabor de la sangre en mi lengua, el sabor a oxido comenzó a asquearme y marearme, todo se volvió negro, lo último que sentí fue algo cálido contra mi cuello. Cálido ¿era sangre?

* * *

_**N/F:**_

_**Hola a todos:**_

_**Primero que nada quiero ofrecerles miles y miles de disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, lo juro tengo todo este tiempo intentando escribir pero mi cerebro se puso en huelga. Ahora si, espero que esten maravillosos y que el capitulo les haya gustado, como lo habran notado ya estamos llegando a la parte de accion ya casi termina la historia y bueno los proximos capitulos seran de los mas dificiles de escribir puesto que estamos llegando al desenlace y no quiero que quede todo revuelto. Bueno, gracias por leer la historia y mi nota y si dejaran algun review se los agradeceria muchisimo.**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_

_**Su amiga:**_

_**Sweet Bloody Dreams**_


	24. El tratado se ha roto

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaria si hubieras...? De seguro que si, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querias decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepusculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aqui esta lo que segun yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**Este capitulo lo dedico a todas las personas que han estado al pendiente de la siguiente actualizacion, a las que me agregaron a sus listas de favoritos y alertas y a aquellos que aunque me leen no dejan reviews pero por sobre todo dedico este capitulo a:**

**Damy; Lima.13; valeria cullen pattinson black; Psique46; Ella Berkus; Karen, amaias; kikyoni; LiiQanLu; oceanide; kyara B.; monievy; Angelina-Black-Meyer; rebecca; Javiera-6; malavik; Tini Black; okatys; Mica Lautner; lvkv. Gracias por sus reviews..!!**

**

* * *

**

**_El tratado se ha roto_**

**Edward PoV**

Después de que Alice hablo con Carlisle el me llamó y me dio la noticia de que Bella se uniría a la familia, sentí un poco de pena por el hombre lobo pero no podía ocultar mi satisfacción y felicidad de tener a Bella a mi lado nuevamente y si bien no era como humana, como yo lo había querido, seria para siempre, mejor que unos cuantos años. No podía admitir que el egoísmo era más grande que mi preocupación por el alma de Bella, era demasiado egoísta como para preocuparme de lo que llegaría después de la muerte ahora solo podía pensar en todo el tiempo que Bella y yo pasaríamos juntos, en la eternidad que nos esperaba.

Sonreí y corrí hasta encontrar el rastro de un vampiro, no me importó verificar si era Victoria o no, y lo seguí esperando encontrar a Victoria. Después de varios kilómetros el rastro se intensifico y continuo en varias direcciones, me detuve a pensar, era físicamente imposible que una sola persona caminara en tantas direcciones sin dejar doble rastro. A menos que no sea solo una persona. Preste especial atención a los diferentes aromas en los que estaba parado, todos eran diferentes pero tenían algo similar, no había duda ninguno era humano eran todos vampiros y ese olor.

—Dime hijo — Dijo mi padre, Carlisle, rápidamente le conté sobre lo ocurrido, escuche como hablaba consigo mismo como lo hacía siempre que quiera resolver algo rápidamente— Si dices que a simple vista son el mismo rastro pero luego se divide en muchas direcciones lo único que puedo concluir es que son varios vampiros y que han sido creados por la misma persona pero no estaré seguro hasta verlo por mí mismo. ¿Donde estas?

—A unos kilómetros de la carretera— Respondí.

—En unos minutos estaré allá —Dijo y antes de colgar añadió— Si son más de uno, deberías de avisar a los Quileute.

"Avisar a los Quileute" pensé y me di cuenta de cuánto me gustaría no hacerlo y que tuvieran que lidiar con este embrollo ellos mismos, pero no podía dejar de preocuparme, ese lobo había cuidado de Bella cuando yo no estaba y tenía que recompensarlo de alguna manera, en especial ahora que Bella volvería a ser parte de mi familia.

Comencé a recorrer el camino y note que entraba en terreno Quileute, a lo lejos vi a un lobo de color claro y luego recordé que era el lobo en el cual Bella se había protegido del frio la primera vez que vimos a Victoria. El era un Quileute, le diría a él, después de todo estaban todos conectados por la mente colectiva de la manada.

**Jacob PoV**

Esperaba que todo terminara cuando encontráramos a la chupasangre, no podía esperar para poder tener todo este tiempo que utilizaba para rastrearla en otras cosas más importantes, comer, estar con Bella o dormir. Desde que habíamos comenzado con las partidas de caza no había dormido ni la mitad de lo que un doctor recomendaría, estaba temiendo no crecer. Me pregunte a mi mismo si aun iría a crecer, ya era bastante alto, mucho más que Billy y que Sam ¿acaso me convertiría en un gigante?

—_Jacob, encontré otro rastro_ —Avisó Seth, el pequeño Seth que hacía poco se había convertido nadie espero que otro Clearwater se uniera a la manada. Creí que con Leah tendríamos suficientes pero al parecer no fue así, aunque debía admitir que Seth me agradaba más que su hermana, la amarga Leah.

_—Síguelo pero no te salgas del rango, si es una trampa no podremos oírte —_Dije y vi desde su mente que el camino estaba en paralelo con la línea divisoria del tratado— _Recuerda el tratado Seth_.

_—Lo conozco muy bien Jacob. _

El tratado que mi antepasado había hecho con los Cullen seguía latente y de ninguna manera podía permitir que fuera alguno de los nuestros quien lo rompiera, esperaba con ansias que alguno de los vampiros lo hiciera, así no tendría por qué compartir más tiempo mi tierra ni exponer a los humanos, que aunque aseguraron que eran diferentes nunca se puede confiar en un chupasangre, y tendría completo control sobre Forks sin ninguna línea divisoria en la mitad. Al fin terminaría esta ridícula competencia por ganar a Bella, él la había tenido y la había dejado herida y desconsolada yo nunca cometería ese error.

_—Jake, el rastro entró a territorio Cullen._

_—No entres, déjalo así, continua en paralelo a la línea como antes por si lo recuperas— _Dije y apresure el paso para alcanzar a Seth, no me parecía normal que alguien zigzagueara de tal manera entre los territorios, era como si buscaran un enfrentamiento con los Cullen.

Di la vuelta en dirección de la línea esperando acortar el camino cuando me cruce con un efluvio conocido, el olor de Bella. Me pregunte por qué Bella habría cruzado por aquí, no era un rastro viejo, no podía ser de cuando se perdió en el bosque era reciente, podría ser una trampa pero tenía que asegurarme de lo contrario.

Cada quinientos metros se intensificaba el olor, como si se detuviera a descansar, a tomar aire, no podía haber sido Bella quien había caminado por aquí, Bella no es remotamente ni la mitad de lo atlética que debería de ser para caminar esta distancia, había recorrido casi dos kilómetros cuando la vi desde la mente de uno de mis camaradas, no podía creerlo, no sabía en qué demonios estaba pensando o que tenia dentro de esa cabeza de chorlito que tenia sobre los hombros. ¿Cómo había llegado tan lejos en tan poco tiempo? En definitiva tenía una idea en mente, conocía esa mirada de testarudez y determinación, algo iba mal, Bella solo tenía esa mirada cuando había decidido entorpecer los planes de los demás. Esa mártir ¿Qué demonios planeaba hacer? Sabía que no había sido tan buena idea hablar con ella, no podía creer que en verdad hubiera creído que Bella se mantendría al margen del peligro, en verdad era un estúpido.

—_Jacob Back eres un tonto—_ Me dije a mí mismo y varios de mis compañeros rieron y estuvieron de acuerdo.

No era normal ni sano que Bella se relacionara con tantas criaturas míticas y mucho menos que su mejor amiga fuera una sanguijuela ¿por qué Bella no podía tener amigas normales? ¿Qué tienen los humanos que le desagradan? Ángela me agradaba, inclusive prefería a Jessica, pero no, tenía que ser la chupasangre vidente.

Pensé en Alice Cullen, en la pequeña vampiresa vidente, conocía la fuerza de los vampiros y a pesar del tamaño de Alice sabía que era bastante fuerte, al menos lo suficiente para someter a una chica de 1.60 de altura y 50 kilos de peso, dejando a un lado las diferencias de fuerza, ¿Cómo una vidente podía caer en los embustes de Bella? Si Bella era la peor mentirosa de la historia de la humanidad.

No podía creer que se le hubiera escapado, esta sí que no la dejaría pasar, se lo recordaría por siempre y para siempre.

_—¿Quieres que la detenga?_ —Preguntó Embry— _estoy cerca._

—_No, déjala, ya casi llego a donde esta_— Respondí y vi como Bella corría entre los helechos y las raíces de los arboles viejos.

—_Raro que no se ha caído_ —Dijo Embry y Bella se resbaló casi al mismo tiempo. Embry rio pero yo vi la sangre de sus manos y doble la velocidad.

Me encontraba a poco menos de un kilometro y ya podía oler la sangre de Bella, me preocupo que Victoria la encontrara antes con ese efluvio tan poderoso que era la sangre. Recordé una vez que Bella me conto sobre lo bien que olía su sangre para los demás vampiros, para Edward en especial.

A pesar de que nunca había sido un vampiro podía comprender la necesidad de la sangre, comprendía el frenesí que se desata en ellos cuando perciben el olor del líquido vital, de su alimento tenía que llegar a Bella antes de que algún vampiro se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Salte un tronco lleno de musgo y vi mi pata derecha, mi ropa estaba justo como la había atado con la tira de cuero, esperaba que no estuviera hecha jirones, porque aunque conocía a Bella en todo sentido, físico y mental, no podía presentarme ante ella desnudo a mitad del bosque, simplemente no me parecía bien.

El hecho de que Bella fuera la persona con la cual había imprimado me ayudaba mucho puesto que ella ya me conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y podría decir que era la que me conocía mejor que nadie, sabía cómo funcionaba mi mente y a qué ritmo latía mi corazón inclusive había visto cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y sabia que no le molestaría verme desnudo pero simplemente no estaba bien para mí, no es como si no confiara en ella o ella en mí, pero no podía hacer eso, por la misma razón, la imprimación, no podría dejar de lado el deseo de su piel clara contra la mía.

Me detuve detrás de unos árboles a unos cuantos metros de donde Bella se encontraba y me puse mi ropa sin pensar más en el tacto suave de su piel. Di un paso y escuche como una rama se quebraba bajo el peso de algo o de alguien, sin esperar un segundo más me lance sobre Bella para protegerla de quien quiera que fuera. Tal vez actué mal al empujarla puesto que sus pies se enredaron con los míos y caímos al suelo, intente absorber el impacto pero aun así me di cuenta de la herida que había causado en su boca, la sangre se escurría por los costados de sus labios rosados dándole el terrible aspecto de una vampiresa de película de terror. Espere unos segundos antes de levantarme, agudice el oído y trate de captar algún olor.

Una ráfaga de viento llevo hasta mi nariz el desagradable aroma dulzón de los vampiros, me levante y recorrí con la mirada todo el lugar en busca de algo que delatara la presencia del enemigo y justo cuando estaba por rendirme lo vi, el destello carmesí de los ojos de un neófito sin esperar a que algo mas ocurriera me lance sobre él y le arranque la cabeza con las manos, a pesar de que estaba lleno de sangre nueva aun no conocía la magnitud de su fuerza ni de su velocidad, no fue difícil adivinar que no tendría más de cuatro días de nacido, antes de que sus orbes se volvieran blancas dirigió una mirada hacia las sombras, en busca de ayuda, no estaba solo.

Voltee justo a tiempo para ver a otro neófito salir de entre los arboles parecía que tenia la intensión de llevarse a mi Bella, me lance para protegerla, no podía dejar que cumpliera su propósito y escuche el gruñido de un lobo, de reojo alcance a ver el pelaje arena de Seth contra el cuerpo de granito de la sanguijuela junto con un rayo blanquecino.

Nada me habría gustado más que ponerme a luchar contra el vampiro por invadir las tierras de mis antepasados pero no tenía tiempo, debía de sacar a Bella de aquí y pronto, su sangre estaba volviendo locos a los neófitos que no dejaban de atacar.

—Gracias Seth— Dije cuando el lobo arena aplastaba otro neófito para que pudiera escapar.

Tome a Bella en mis brazos y comencé a correr, pensé que sería más fácil si fuera lobo pero entonces Bella no podría sujetarse, la sangre siempre le causaba un efecto extraño, me pareció irónico que quisiera ser vampiro y que no soportara el olor de la sangre.

Corrí en paralelo a la línea divisoria intentando hacer menos notorio que un Cullen había entrado a nuestra Tierra, no podía permitir que los demás lo atacaran, tenía que enfrentarlo yo mismo, todo este tiempo esperando que alguno se equivocara no iba a perderlo porque Sam o algún otro decidiera tomar la justicia en sus manos.

A unos cuantos metros vislumbre la carretera y un auto deportivo de color brillante, había una pequeña vampiresa caminando molesta.

—¡Oh Dios, Bella! —Exclamó— ¿Qué pasó?

Pregunto al ver a la muñeca que cargaba, me sorprendió que se preocupara tanto por Bella, no podía sino agradecer que estuviera en el lugar adecuado en el momento adecuado.

—Llévatela a un lugar seguro, el lugar está lleno de vampiros recién nacidos y tu hermano invadió el territorio Quileute el tratado se ha roto. Debo darme prisa antes de que los demás lo condenen a muerte— Dije y comencé a correr, di un salto y entre en fase sin quitarme los pantalones.

* * *

**_N/F:_**

**_Hola a todos mis queridos lectores:_**

**_Si han llegado hasta aquí en verdad que los amo, muchísimas gracias por continuar conmigo y con MI HOMBRE LOBO a pesar de las terribles esperas, las faltas de "HORTOGRAFIA ", las promesas de actualizar pronto que he roto y las rarezas de mis divagaciones. Tambien quiero agradecer por dejarme reviews que son mi alimento para continuar escribiendo, el saber que hay alguien, o alguieneses xD a quienes les gusta mi historia lo suficiente como para dejar un comentario me hace sentir importante y me da muchos mas animos para seguir escribiendo._**

**_Espero verlos a todos ustedes en el siguiente capitulo, que ya comencé a escribir, y también en mi bandeja de entrada con un lindo review._**

**_Muchas muchas muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo y cariño y hasta el siguiente capitulo._**

**_Su amiga:_**

**_Sweet Bloody Dreams._**


	25. Un nuevo tratado

**DISCLAIMER: Obviamente ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaria si hubieras...? De seguro que sí, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querias decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepusculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aqui esta lo que segun yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**

* * *

**

**Este capitulo lo dedico a todas las personas que han estado al pendiente de la siguiente actualizacion, a las que me agregaron a sus listas de favoritos y alertas y a aquellos que aunque me leen no dejan reviews pero por sobre todo dedico este capitulo a:**

**Lorraine Cullen Swan, valeria cullen pattinson black, Pisque46, Ella Berkus, LiiQanLu,Damy, Mica Lautner, kyrara, Tini Black, Moonlughtgirl86, alguien que pasaba por aquí, bellyfriend, oceanide, angelina-black-meyer, lima.13, malavik, amaias, javiera-6, kikyoni, mriiana, anghelik, maria_fan, Karen, mica_cullen, merlina-dark, kurayami K, dark angel-loveless, Antonia, mery beky granger cullen, belubells, ella berkus, kirara 11.

* * *

**

**UN NUEVO TRATADO**

**Jacob PoV**

Corrí lo más rápido que mis patas podían, estaba extasiado, no podía perder un minuto más para darle a esa sanguijuela lo que se merecía.

Cerré mi mente para los demás miembros de la manada, no quería que nadie que quitara la oportunidad de una venganza, y me di aun más prisa, seguí su rastro dulce, más dulce que el de una sanguijuela común por ser "vegetariano" lo encontré a unos cuantos kilómetros de donde había traspasado la línea divisoria, sin pensármelo dos veces me lance sobre él.

—¿Pero qué…?— Dijo la sanguijuela listo para contraatacar con las manos, me sujeto el cuello, o de lo que pudo agarrar de mi pelaje, e intento asfixiarme. Bella tenía razón era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba pero no era lo suficiente para ganarme.

—No eres lo suficientemente fuerte Jacob Black— Dijo con su acento antiguo y apretó sus asquerosos dedos fríos.

_—Soy lo suficientemente fuerte—_ Pensé, sabía que el escucharía todo lo que pensara y esa era mi mejor ventaja. Inmediatamente evoque recuerdos de Bella, de cuando estaba devastada. Sabía que eso era jugar muy bajo y muy sucio pero no podría permitir que ese infeliz me ganara en batalla y menos al amor de mi vida.

—Deja de mostrarme tus recuerdos, se que todo eso es mentira— Dijo la sanguijuela apretando los dientes y los puños, vi como su puño blanco se acercaba a mi rostro demasiado rápido para esquivarlo.

**Edward PoV**

A pesar de que algo dentro de mi mente, dentro de mi corazón me decía que todo lo que el perro me mostraba era realidad me negaba a aceptarlo, no podría aceptar que yo le hubiera hecho algún daño a mi Bella, no era posible que en mi búsqueda por mantenerla viva, por mantener su humanidad la hubiera herido de tal manera. Era simplemente inconcebible para mi pensar en que yo podía causar tanto daño sin siquiera estar presente, me hacía sentir como un demonio y me hacia ansiar la sangre del canino que había caído a unos cuantos metros de mi.

Se levanto con mucha agilidad y se lanzo sobre mi con su gigantesco cuerpo peludo, ya veía por que Bella lo comparaba con un gran muñeco de peluche.

**Jacob PoV**

_—No es mentira, mira la verdad, mira lo que hiciste—_ Dije y un gruñido salió de mi hocico, tenía a la sanguijuela justo debajo de mis patas, quería desgarrarlo, quería que sufriera, quería que muriera…Para siempre.

Disfrute de cada una de las muecas que hizo su rostro de granito, disfrute de su sufrimiento, cada recuerdo, cada palabra, veía como su vida se convirtió en un martirio, y me di cuenta de que podría matarlo y todo terminaría de una sola vez veía como nada volvería a ser lo mismo, todo mi futuro, el de todos cambiaria en este instante.

Pero yo no era un asesino, mi trabajo era proteger al inocente y aunque fuéramos enemigos naturales y aunque conociera la necesidad de la sangre ellos juraban que eran diferentes, ellos lo habían jurado y habían firmado el tratado, mi ancestro Black había confiado en ellos pero el había roto el tratado, estaba roto, no había manera de ocultarlo. Era muy claro que tenía que castigar su falta, tenía que haber guerra había destruido el tratado de paz entre Quileute y Cullen, pero igual, no era para tanto, no era como si hubiera mordido a un humano. Podría perdonarlo, si quisiera, pero no quería ahora lo único que ansiaba era quemarlo y distribuir sus cenizas por todo Forks.

—Si vas a matarme hazlo ahora— Dijo la sanguijuela. Sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

_—¿Cuál es la prisa?—_ Quise saber.

—Estás perdiendo tiempo de buscar a Victoria —Respondió y luego añadió con un suspiro— Aunque una vez que me hayas matado no esperes la ayuda de mi familia.

_—Eso no será problema para nosotros_— Pensé. Aunque la ayuda de las sanguijuelas era buena no nos haría falta éramos expertos en cazar vampiros, era nuestra naturaleza.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen rastreándola? Mi familia y yo acabamos con James en menos tiempo y era mucho más experimentado que Victoria— Se burló.

Era cierto ellos habían terminado con la existencia de James y por ello Victoria buscaba venganza, aunque me costara admitirlo su ayuda era necesaria, eran tan expertos como nosotros y si Edward y yo continuábamos enfrentándonos la perderíamos de nuevo y probablemente a Bella.

—Sí, probablemente la perderías a ella también— Dijo al escuchar mis pensamientos, era un fastidio que hiciera eso.

_—¿Crees que ese sea su plan?— _Pregunté.

—Y por cómo te comportas le estás haciendo las cosas muy fáciles— Respondió sarcásticamente. Para ser alguien que estaba a punto de morir tenía una lengua muy venenosa

_—Desde que ustedes regresaron ese fue su plan, hacer que nos enfrentáramos entre nosotros —_Dije y di un salto hacia atrás y me senté en los cuartos traseros esperando que Edward se levantara y se fuera pero no lo hizo, se quedo sentado en el piso apoyando el mentón en los dedos blancos, pensando.

**Edward PoV**

Hasta ahora había creído que las carreras de Victoria eran una simple manera de reconocer el camino, y que sus neófitos estaban haciendo lo mismo, pero, tal vez el perro tenía razón tal vez era el plan de Victoria.

—Los neófitos huelen casi igual a su creador —Dije en voz alta— Por eso hay tanto camino, por eso hemos dado tanta vuelta por todas partes.

_—Por eso no hay un lugar fijo y es por eso que hemos llegado a rastrear dos caminos simultáneamente—_ Completó.

—Por eso corría de un terreno al otro esperando que nos engarzáramos en una lucha hasta que uno de los dos muriera— Deduje.

—_Debo admitirlo, no es tan tonta como pensé_— Comentó y ambos reímos.

Creo que los intentos pasados de Bella por que el perro y yo nos hiciéramos amigos hubieran funcionado, si no fuera porque estábamos predestinados a odiarnos.

—¿Sabes, Jacob? Si no fuera por el hecho de que somos enemigos naturales y que te has robado la razón de mi existencia, en realidad creo que me caerías muy bien— Dije, creí que tendría que fingir una sonrisa para acompañar esa confesión pero me sorprendí cuando los músculos de mi cara ya estaban tensados formando una.

_—Quizá… si no fueras un asqueroso vampiro que planea robar el corazón de la chica que amo… Bueno, no, ni siquiera entonces _—Respondió y ambos reímos—_ No te puedo odiar por intentarlo, no hace mucho yo estaba en tu lugar._

—Creo que es hora de que regrese a mi territorio antes de que los demás Quileute me descubran aquí.

_—No es necesario que lo hagas, nadie te hará nada yo soy el que decide eso. Soy el Alfa._

—Es cierto lo había olvidado por completo — Admití— siempre me ha parecido fascinante la manera en que los lobos responden a jerarquías.

_—Pues que no se te vuelva a olvidar —_Respondió Jacob—_ Soy algo así como de la realeza así que cualquier capricho que tenga lo deben cumplir._

Me reí ante la idea de los caprichos que un adolecente lobo podría tener pero luego mi risa murió en algún lugar de un recuerdo de la mente colectiva de los lobos, sabía bien que Jacob no usaría su poder de Alfa para cumplir algún capricho suyo, el era, por lo que Bella había dicho varias veces, un muchacho muy noble.

Me regañe a mi mismo por el pensamiento que acababa de tener, no podía agradarme, tenía que odiarlo no había manera alguna de que dejara de odiarlo. Tenía que hacerlo si no lo hacía gran parte de mi vida dejaría de tener sentido.

_—Victoria está reuniendo a sus neófitos al otro lado del lago—_ Me dijo.

—Creo que es hora de que hagamos algún plan así como ella, al parecer, lo está haciendo.

_—Sí necesitaremos un plan… y un nuevo tratado._

**Bella PoV**

Sentía que la cabeza se me había partido en dos, el dolor era indescriptible y las nauseas amenazaban mi estomago. Con cuidado dirigí mi mano a la parte posterior de mi cabeza, temía encontrar un charco de sangre, estaba completa era solo idea mía que se hubiera dividido por la mitad.

Decidí mantener los ojos cerrados hasta que el dolor remitiera un poco. Recordé que cuando era niña y jugaba a dar vueltas si me tumbaba boca arriba el mareo pasaba más rápido lentamente y con cuidado me di la vuelta, no sabía si habría rocas o ramas al otro lado y no quería herirme más de lo que creía ya estaba. Me sorprendí cuando mis costillas rodaron sobre una superficie suave y cálida nada parecida a las rocas frías y al lodo en el que creía estaba. Abrí los ojos y la luz blanca me cegó por un instante, con el paso de los segundos mis ojos se ajustaron a la luz y todo dejo de ser una mancha blanca para convertirse en una habitación finamente decorada, me incorpore rápidamente y me encontré ante el rostro de Alice, sus ojos color miel me miraban con una mezcla de alivio y decepción.

Los recuerdos de las últimas horas eran una mancha confusa, como un espiral de colores, recordé que Alice me iba a convertir en vampiro, no podía haberlo hecho o ¿sí? Mire mis manos, seguían igual de pálidas de siempre, me toque la cara y estaba tibia y no sin temor dirigí mi mano a mi pecho y sentí los golpes de mi corazón.

—No te convertí —Dijo Alice con su melodiosa voz— Huiste por la frontera con los Quileute.

Podía ver en su rostro de marfil que estaba triste por mi traición, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir.

—Podrías haber dicho que no querías ser como nosotros… Lo hubiera comprendido.

—Lo… Lo lamento Alice —Respondí con la voz ronca, intente aclararme la garganta y luego me disculpe— Lo lamento Alice, no sabía qué hacer.

Sus ojos ámbar me miraban tristemente como un perrito abandonado. Creí que seguiría molesta pero luego la vi sonreír.

—Bella, no se para que me molesto en repetirte esto una y otra vez si nunca me haces caso, debes poner más atención a tu apariencia.

Suspire al ver que me había perdonado y deje que me diera un conjunto de ropa limpia y a la moda.

—Dios, Bella, apestas a perro. Necesitas darte un baño para quitarte ese olor, me quema la nariz, además que tu cabello esta todo enredado —Dijo y me quito una hoja del cabello para hacer énfasis en que necesitaba un baño. A decir verdad un baño con agua caliente me haría maravillas, la deje que me condujera al cuarto de baño y que dejara una pila de toallas blancas.

—Cuando termines deberé de secar tu cabello y utilizar un producto para el frizz, creo que lloverá.

Era extraño escuchar a Alice decir "creo" porque normalmente ella "sabia" las cosas. La intervención de la manada había afectado sus poderes en definitiva.

No quería pensar en nada, en especial no en Jacob por que la fuerza de las piernas me fallaría y no quería quebrarme algo por resbalarme en la ducha, así que me distraje utilizando todo el tratamiento para el cabello que Alice me había dejado, no sé que esperaba pero el olor de fresas me sorprendió en lugar de relajarme.

Salí de la ducha y espere pacientemente mientras Alice secaba mi cabello perfectamente y luego lo alació con mayor atención después de eso vino la hora de escoger la ropa, mas bien las horas.

Las horas pasaron entre conjuntos nuevos y a la moda y entre accesorios que me rehusaría a usar después. Alice y yo discutíamos sobre si era necesario hacer todo esto cuando la potente voz de Emmett inundó la casa.

—Hola Bella —Me saludó— Te ves linda.

Sentí como mi cara se tiñó de rojo y no atine más que responder un torpe gracias. Detrás de Emmett iba el siempre callado Jasper, vi como Alice le sonreía y como sus ojos se iluminaban, sentí un nudo en el estomago al pensar en mi Jacob.

—Bella —Dijo Jasper suavemente al tiempo que manipulaba el ambiente— Hay alguien esperándote abajo.

Me levante con cuidado intentando no caer y camine por el largo pasillo de la Mansión de los Cullen, baje los escalones paso a paso preguntándome quien seria quien me esperaba.

—Hola Bella— Me saludó Jacob animadamente.

—¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Pregunté demostrando mi sorpresa, pero no obtuve una respuesta de él sino de Edward.

—Rompí el tratado— Respondió Edward y eso, eso solo podía significar una cosa: Guerra.

* * *

**N/F: **

_**Hola a todos:**_

_**Como siempre comenzare disculpándome por la obscena tardanza de esta vez. Ahora sí que me volé la barda y no encuentro las suficientes palabras para disculparme.**_

_**¿Notaron que MI HOMBRE LOBO ya cumplió un añito? Así es en Abril cumplió su primer año de vida xD y aunque ya estamos en Julio quiero agradecerles por acompañarme todo este tiempo y quiero avisarles que ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo para evitar una tardanza masiva como esta :$ (Sonrojo) Aunque me es difícil encontrar las palabras para escribir los capítulos finales me obligare a escribirlos no quiero dejarlos en ascuas tanto tiempo y mucho menos dejar la historia sin final.**_

_**Espero que algún día puedan perdonar a esta escritora por abandonarlos por tanto tiempo.**_

_**Y con todo el descaro del mundo les pediré que me dejen algunos reviews por que se me están agotando y necesitare mucha inspiración. ;D**_

_**Hasta pronto.**_

_**Su apenada amiga:**_

_**Sweet Bloody Dreams.**_


	26. Besos de vampiro

**DISCLAIMER:Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado que pasaria si hubieras...? De seguro que sí, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querias decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepusculo esta lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aqui esta lo que segun yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo dedicado a todos los que me leen y no dejan reviews pero en especial a los que se toman la molestia de agravar mi adicción X)**

**valeria cullen pattinson black, Eiko Hiwatari, Moonlightgirl86, ldu, Karen, kAeDe-HiMe, CapeBlack, kyara B., Ella Berkus, fati21, Kamy, SibiRose, malavik, maria-fan, kaname lin-chan, lima.13, Cynthia, Javiera-6, moniles22, AddieJJ , frances17pr, Mica Lautner, Palomita Cullen Black, amaias, macaa, Aquiita, Cloroformo, InOhalKali, campanilla, , NiNa-06, Katia, Karen, sakuu nya, antirobsten.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS..!**

**

* * *

**

**BESOS DE VAMPIRO**

**Bella PoV**

No podía creer que Edward había roto el tratado, no era posible que de todos él lo rompiera, él la persona que sabia y comprendía la importancia de mantener una buena relación con los Quileutes, con los lobos.

El castigo por romper el tratado era la muerte del vampiro, ó lobo, que lo hiciera o la guerra entre las dos especies. No me imaginaba que pasaría si se desataba una guerra lobo-vampiro no podría sobrevivir a ver a mi familia morir, a ver a alguno de mis seres queridos resultar herido en manos de otro. Si iba a haber una lucha ¿Por qué estaba Jake en casa de los Cullen? ¿Edward se iba a entregar a la muerte voluntariamente? No podía quedarme parada como maniquí en una tienda mirando como Edward moria, como Jake asesinaba a uno de los Cullen y mucho menos a Edward. De Emmett podría comprender que violara el tratado siendo tan impulsivo también podría entenderlo de Jasper con sus técnicas militares hasta podría comprenderlo de Rosalie pero ¿Edward?

—Bella —Susurró Jasper a mi oído, sentí como la tranquilidad mas desesperante me inundaba.

—No, Jasper —Dije en voz alta, tal vez demasiado alta— No quiero tranquilizarme.

—Bella— Volvió a llamarme intentando cambiar el ambiente.

—Déjame estar asustada creo que estoy en mi pleno derecho de estar así y me sorprende porque no lo estás tú si tu hermano morirá— Mi voz se quebró en la última palabra y las lagrimas acudieron sin demora. Nunca espere un ataque de histeria al enterarme de que Edward moriría, el resto de las chicas se alegrarían al saber que sus ex serian asesinados pero yo no podía sentir más que pánico, no podía perderlo.

—Bella tranquila— Pidió Edward levantándose de su asiento, se dirigió hacia mí y me abrazó. Sus brazos de granito frío me dieron escalofríos.

—No, Edward, No puedes morir— Dije enredando los dedos en su cabello cobrizo.

—Todo estará bien cielo.

—Edward, no, no puedes— Murmuré contra su pecho.

—Bella, mírame —Dijo y me obligó a mirarlo, sus ojos miel estaban tranquilos como un lago imperturbable, sentí sus labios fríos en mis mejillas, estaba besando mis lagrimas— Todo estará bien.

No podía más que intentar aceptar el hecho de que Edward estaba listo para morir, de que no le importaba que la justicia terminara con su vida, de que fuera Jacob quien terminara con su existencia. Nunca en toda mi vida pensé que vería un acto de caballerosidad a la antigua como lo estaba viendo ahora. En aquel tiempo, el tiempo de Edward, los caballeros se batían en duelo hasta que uno, o ambos, murieran y ahora era mi caballero perfecto quien estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida por una estúpida regla.

Sus labios continuaron su camino hasta encontrarse con los míos, su boca fría y dura me era extraña ahora. Los besos de vampiro me eran ajenos, eran otro mundo para mi. Sabía que Edward no se atrevería a robar algo, mucho menos un beso, a menos de que fuera la última oportunidad que tuviera.

—Es suficiente —Dijo Jacob molesto. Podía escuchar la ira detrás de sus palabras y una suave risa que conocía muy bien.

—El no morirá —Anunció Jacob con la voz contenida, podía imaginar la ira creciendo debajo de su máscara de tranquilidad— Aunque debería.

—¿No lo hará? —Pregunté— ¿No es por eso que estas aquí?

—No, estoy aquí por ti.

Vi la sonrisa torcida de Edward extenderse en su rostro de alabastro, conocía esa sonrisa. La ira comenzó a subir a mi cara cambiando su color a un rojo carmesí, sentí las orejas arder y luego calma.

—Jasper deja de hacer eso —Dije molesta— Y tú, tú, tú infame, me dejaste creer que morirás ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Acaso encuentras divertido torturarme de esta manera? ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Suficiente, no vine para esto —Declaró Jacob— Escoge ¿Te quedas con los chupasangre o vienes conmigo?

Podía sentir los ojos de todos los Cullen taladrando mi espalda en espera por una respuesta el silencio era insoportable y el sonido agudo que se escucha cuando hay silencio no me dejaba pensar.

—Jacob —Intervino Alice— Será mejor que lleve a Bella con su padre, ya es tarde y Charlie comenzara a preguntarse dónde está.

—Me parece bien —Dijo Jake y me acerque a él. Automáticamente me rodeo con sus brazos grandes y cálidos— No cierres la ventana iré a visitarte más tarde. Después de que tomes un baño porque Bella, apestas.

La risa melódica de Alice resonó por toda la estancia de los Cullen.

—Hablaremos sobre el tratado al amanecer, donde se escribió el primero —Dijo Jacob y se despidió con la mano antes de salir de la casa y entrar en fase.

—¿Dónde…?

—Cerca del acantilado de First Beach. En territorio Quileute —Respondió Carlisle.

—Vamos Bella— Pidió Alice y tiró de mi brazo.

Antes de salir de la casa de los Cullen intente mirar hacia atrás y ver el rostro perfecto de Edward pero la sala estaba vacía.

—No olvides tu nueva ropa fabulosa— Dijo Alice cuando se estaciono justo frente a la puerta de mi casa.

—Alice —La llame, no estaba segura de si estaba preparada para la respuesta o no pero aun así pregunté— ¿Por qué interviniste?

—¿Intervenir? —Preguntó haciéndose la que no sabía— De acuerdo, no quería que eligieras, no quería que ya no regresaras.

—¿Viste eso?— Quise saber, debía saber lo mas que pudiera sobre el futuro que aun no había decidido.

—No, Bella —Dijo frustrada— No he visto nada, he estado vigilando tus decisiones muy de cerca pero aun no veo que tomes alguna.

—¿Aun me ves?

—Si, a veces desapareces y luego apareces eres como un foquito de navidad Bella, intermitente.

No atine que decir y decidí no decir nada, esperar a que Alice me contara mas sobre mi futuro.

—No te preocupes Bella, cuando tomes una decisión tu serás la primera en enterarte y luego lo hare yo.

—Tienes razón —Admití y suspiré— Hasta luego Alice.

—Nos vemos al amanecer.

—Gracias por todo— Dije y vi como el deportivo se perdía en la distancia nunca comprendería el gusto por conducir a tal velocidad

Subí la escalera cansadamente y tire las bolsas de ropa sobre el escritorio sin importarme si algo se caía o se rompía, estaba cansada ir de compras con Alice debería de contar como deporte. Me di un baño y deje caer en la cama con la bata de baño y una toalla en el cabello cerré los ojos y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, soñé...Nada, era tanto el cansancio que mi mente había dejado de trabajar y me había regalado unas horas de descanso sin pesadillas o sueños raros. Cuando desperté ya era de noche.

Me senté en la cama y noté la silueta oscura que tanto conocía contra la luz de la Luna que entraba por la ventana.

—¿Jacob? —Pregunté y me levanté despacio, no sabía que esperar, no sabía si estaba molesto por, por lo de la tarde con Edward— ¿Está todo bien?

—No ¿Si te pido algo lo harías?— Preguntó

—¿Qué cosa?

—Quédate en casa— Al principio no entendí a que venía la petición pero luego recordé la reunión al amanecer de los dos clanes.

—No yo debo de ir Jake.

—Por supuesto —Dijo sarcásticamente y rodó los ojos, luego sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

—Jake lamento lo que pasó hoy— Me disculpe.

—No fue tu culpa Bella, pero si ese sanguijuela cree que robar mi chica será algo fácil está equivocado, ahora te tengo Bella y no te dejaré ir sin dar pelea— Dijo y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

**Jacob PoV**

No quería que Bella estuviera en el acantilado otra vez y mucho menos con Cullen pero no podía mentirle y mucho menos obligarla a quedarse en casa.

—Bells— Dije y la moví lo mas suavemente que pude— Es hora.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se sentó, se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, hubiera sido muy fácil dejarla dormida e irme yo solo pero sabía que eso la molestaría y no estaba en posición de hacerla enojar, no ahora que Edward había demostrado sus intensiones de recuperar el corazón de Bella.

—¿Ya amaneció?— Pregunto aun adormilada.

—No cariño, aun tenemos unos minutos— Respondí y puse un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja— Me agrada tu cabello.

—¿Mi cabello?—Preguntó y se levanto a mirarse en el espejo— Si Alice lo ve así me matara.

—Sí que se toma en serio la moda esa sanguijuela —Dije y note la mirada de reproche de Bella— Esta bien, de acuerdo. Alice sí que se toma en serio la moda. ¿Mejor?

—Mucho— Respondió y sonrió. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo difícil que Bella tenia las cosas si sus amigos estaban enemistados a ella la dejaba en el medio siendo complicado no tomar un lado y mantener buenas relaciones con ambos bandos. Pero eso estaba por cambiar debía de encontrar una manera de si bien no volvernos amigos pero de soportar la presencia de los otros y su olor, por el bien de todos en especial de Bella.

—¿Jake?

—Bella.

—¿Qué es lo que va a pasar hoy? —Preguntó sabia que se refería al nuevo tratado que debíamos de hacer ya que el otro se había roto junto con una perfecta oportunidad de matar a Cullen.

—Haremos un nuevo tratado Bella, uno que nos permita acabar de una vez por todas con Victoria y con suerte uno con el que podamos convivir de una manera más sencilla. Sé que en el momento pareció una buena idea pero todo ese asunto de poner fronteras es muy tonto.

No quería insultar a mis antepasados pero tenía que admitirlo había sido un tratado ligeramente tonto, la frontera las reglas inquebrantables todo eso era demasiado para poder cumplir y aunque ambas partes lo hicieron por más de cincuenta años ni siquiera habían cumplido con lo que debía de ser el propósito de los Quileute: Que todos vivieran de la mejor manera posible. No podía ser la mejor si había creado enemigos.

—¿Ya es hora?— Preguntó Bella, no me había dado cuenta de que me había perdido en mis cavilaciones.

—Si —Respondí y salimos por la puerta como "Gente civilizada" había dicho Bella una vez.

—¿No crees que Charlie encuentre un poco sospechoso que no este y que la camioneta si?

—No, mientras dormías escribí una nota a tu padre diciéndole que iríamos a ver el amanecer al acantilado de la Push. Es casi la verdad así que no te preocupes por las mentiras.

**Bella PoV**

Con Jacob detrás del volante lo tardamos mucho en llegar a la Push, dejamos la camioneta en la carretera y caminamos por el sendero hacia lo más alto del acantilado, aun no había nadie supuse que era temprano.

—No había regresado aquí desde aquella vez— Murmure.

—Lo sé— Respondió Jacob en voz baja, paso su brazo por sobre mis hombros y no dijo nada más.

—No quería morir ¿Lo sabes verdad?

—Ahora lo sé —Respondió y luego añadió— Lo supuse desde hace un tiempo pero ahora lo sé.

—Pero no sabes porque lo hice. Porque quería saltar — Aun no había decidido si podría contarle a Jacob mi secreto más oscuro, la razón de mi locura temporal.

—¿Querías saltar? —Preguntó Alice— ¿De este acantilado? ¿Acaso querías morir?

—No — Respondí y me reí.

Detrás de Alice caminaban silenciosamente los demás Cullen y casi al momento un gran número de lobos salieron del bosque la manada habia crecido.

En si el tratado solo había cambiado unas cuantas cosas.

Ya no habría frontera y no eran enemigos los lobos y los vampiros. Permanecería la regla de que los Cullen no podían morder a ningún humano ni tomar su sangre también había una clausula especial para los visitantes y los "no vegetarianos" Y por sobre todo el tratado y los clanes debían de permanecer en estricto secreto ningún humano, aparte de mi, nadie podía saber.

Y en cuanto a Victoria comenzarían a trazar un plan para detenerla de una vez por todas. Jasper ofreció a los lobos clases sobre como aniquilar a los neófitos y estos aceptaron algunos gustosos otros no tanto pero habían aceptado y siendo honestos estaba emocionada por ver las prácticas.

Los Quileute y los Cullen por fin habían firmado un tratado que les permitiera coexistir sin problemas, sin convertirse en enemigos y sin arriesgar a los humanos.

—Es hora de que te lleve a casa —Dijo Jacob cuando noto que mis ojos se cerraban.

—No quiero ir a casa aun.

—Vamos Bella ya no podrás hacer nada por ahora — Intentó convencerme Jake.

—El tiene razón Jasper les dará lecciones a algunos lobos y no puedes participar en ellas —Dijo Carlisle.

—Ve a dormir un rato cielo —Sugirió Esme y me beso la frente.

Acepte irme a casa pero ya me las ingeniaría para saber el plan contra Victoria, tenía que saber y por sobre todo tenía que encontrar una manera de participar.

Antes de irme debía de encontrar una manera de llamar la atención de Jasper, que supiera que quería hablar con él, la única manera en que podía comunicarme con él y que nadie más lo viera era por medio las emociones así que deje que mis sentimientos se descontrolaran, cuando tuve su atención nuestras miradas se cruzaron y le di una seña de la manera más discreta posible, el asintió levemente y continuo con su clase.

Lo había hecho ahora era cuestión de tiempo que Jasper y yo encontráramos una manera de usarme para tender la trampa a Victoria y su ejército de neófitos. Simplemente no podía sentarme en casa o en la Reserva a esperar que todo terminara.

* * *

**N/F:**

**Hi...! =D**

**Sorry por tardar tanto... En verdad que me apena que estén revisando la pagina para ver que no he escrito nada ¬¬! hasta me enojo conmigo misma. Bien después de ofrecer las habituales disculpas un agradecimiento.**

**Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes se que la espera ha sido larga, aunque no la más larga, pero ha sido bastante tiempo.**

**Y **** a continuación una nota muy larga x)**

**So… About the chapter x) No sé si es exactamente lo que esperaban pero es lo que salió de mi mente y les tengo una sorpresa, no de hecho son dos sorpresas, que estoy escribiendo ahora es del mismo fic y creo que les agradara en especial la segunda. ;D**

** Ya estamos en la recta final de hecho después de este solo faltaran 2 ó 3 capítulos más (para que termine en el 28 que es un numero par me gustan los números par jeje) entonces ¿Qué creen que pase? Me gustaría saber las conclusiones a las que han llegado hasta ahora.**

**Y bueno ya saben dejen reviews..!**

**Y para aquel que le interese saber no me gusto la película ¬¬! **

**ADVERTENCIA SPOILERS (para quien no haya visto la película y considerando que todos son súper fans de Crepúsculo creo que ya todos la habrán visto pero de todas maneras pongo la advertencia)**

**En si la película no es mala para ser sinceros me tuve que morder el puño de la emoción en algunas partes pero yo quería que se quedara con Jake! Lo sé, lo sé también leí el libro y desde un principio sabia que eso no iba a pasar ^^! Pero es que Jacob es mas adorable que Edward ¿Alguien noto lo obsesivo que se ve Edward? OMG Creepy..! Bueno creo que me declarare Team Jacob, de menos hasta que la decepción de la película pase jeje.**

**Ahora si... Dejen sus reviews..!**

**Nos leeremos en la sig. actualización.**

**Su amiga**

_**†Sweet Bloody Dreams†**_


	27. Que no sea rojo

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que sí, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo está lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado del acantilado.

* * *

**

_**Hola a todos este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que me han dejado un lindo review:**_

_**Chica; Carliitha-cullen; maca; Mica Lautner; Lily; moon456cali; ladykoudblack; malavik; kyaraa black; ababelle black swam; eiko hiwatari; ; kaede-hime; valeria Cullen pattinson black; belu; kaname lin-chan; campanilla; antoniasandoval; ella berkus; dark angel-loveless; addie; frances17pr; kamy; inohalkali: alisea; merru beky granger Cullen; nat-06; sakuu-nya; katia; antirobsten y en especial nikkita gracias por aguantar todos mis dramas ;)**_

* * *

**QUE NO SEA ROJO**

**Bella PoV**

—Bella —Dijo Jacob y me movió el hombro suavemente. Me había quedado dormida en la camioneta.

—¿Dónde estamos?— Pregunté frotándome los ojos como una niña pequeña.

—En tu casa —Respondió Jacob— En el sofá para ser exactos.

Abrí los ojos y mire a mi alrededor, estaba en casa.

—Creí que me había quedado dormida en la camioneta— Dije

—Lo hiciste.

—¿Pero cómo?— Pregunte y mire el sofá y la cobija.

—Esa es una pregunta tonta— Respondió Jake.

—Es una pregunta perfectamente válida —Respondí intentando sonar seria pero la risa me ganó.

Me levante después de reír por un largo rato y busque mis cosas para ir a la escuela, viernes, ya casi era fin de semana. Sentí la ironía en mis pensamientos después de preocuparme por guerras míticas me alegraba por la llegada del fin de semana.

—¿Qué haces?—Preguntó Jake.

—Ir a la escuela —Respondí y mire el reloj— A penas alcanzare a llegar a tiempo.

—Te llevaré— Dijo Jake y se cargó mi mochila.

Las clases pasaron, normal, como pasan las clases los profesores ya no se molestaban en preguntarme nada estaba segura de que habían decidido eso en mi "tiempo zombi" lo cual hacia todo mucho más aburrido. Suspiré y me dirigí a la cafetería. Aun no había decidido como haría para hablar con Jasper, mire la mesa de los Cullen y no estaban.

—Hola Bella —Me saludó Mike

—Hola— Respondí.

—No sé si lo has notado pero el baile esta a la vuelta de la esquina y quería saber si… Bueno, se que estas saliendo con ese chico de la Reserva pero creí que… Sería bueno si… Tú y yo ¿Baile?

—¿Habrá un baile?— Pregunté.

—Si— Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Oh.

—¿Entonces irás? ¿Conmigo?— Me sorprendía que aunque estuviera con Jake no dejaba de insistir, no sabía si considerar su perseverancia como una cualidad o un defecto.

—Yo… Mike sabes que yo no bailo— Dije y me levanté antes de que pudiera agregar algo más.

Ahora me parecían extrañas las cosas de la escuela, las cosas "humanas" me parecían tan lejanas y tan simples.

Salí de la escuela y conduje con cuidado a casa, las chicas querían ir a Port Angeles a comprar vestidos pero un día de compras por semana era mi limite.

Cuando llegue a casa miré mi ventana abierta, tal vez, ya era tiempo de superar todo y cerrarla. Jake siempre podría entrar por la ventana y así terminaría por cerrar mi corazón al vampiro. Pensé en sus labios fríos y en como antes yo suspiraba por el hielo, sonreí con melancolía.

Entre a la casa y subí a mi habitación a dejar la mochila, la semana había terminado, cuando abrí la puerta me asuste al ver una silueta alta y estilizada caminando alrededor de mi pequeña cama.

—No te asustes —Dijo con su tono más tranquilizante— Creí que querías hablar conmigo.

—Sí, quiero hablar contigo— Respondí y lo invité a sentarse en mi cama.

**Jacob PoV**

Las cosas debían de llegar a su fin tarde o temprano, de eso estaba seguro, me alegraba que los planes de Victoria fueran tan obvios ahora, después de correr detrás de ella, rastreando pistas falsas todo este tiempo sin resultados habíamos conocido sus intensiones en un arranque de ira. Había estado mal pero creo que se compensa por el descubrimiento de la dirección que debíamos de tomar. Sonreí al pensar que Bells no debería tener miedo nunca más.

_—Seth, reúne a todos en el lugar de siempre_— Pedí al hijo de Harry que desde hacía un tiempo se había convertido en mi mano derecha.

—_Claro_— Respondió y escuche como salió de fase para buscar a los que estaban en la Reserva.

Llegué al lugar de reunión y esperé, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron los demás.

—_He estado pensando—_ Comencé a decir.

—_En Bella_— Bromeó Quil y todos rieron, inclusive yo.

—_Aparte de ella_ —Respondí y continué— _he estado pensando necesitamos un plan para atraer a todos los neófitos a un lugar donde ningún humano pueda resultar herido y donde podamos atacarlos efectivamente._

—_Creí que íbamos a hacer el plan en conjunto con los Cullen_— Dijo Seth. Despues de la clase con los vampiros se había comenzado a "llevar bien" con los vampiros, en especial con Edward, lo cual si no fuera por Bella odiaría, era como si se aliara con el enemigo pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

—_Este es otro plan, llamémoslo plan B—_Sentí la mirada reprobatoria de Seth_— Solo en caso de que el primero falle y que debamos actuar solos_.

—_Creo que deberíamos esperar a ver el plan que Jasper ha ideado, después de todo el es el experto en neófitos— _Insistió Seth.

—_Basta Seth_ —Ordenó Leah— _Si Jacob quiere hacer un plan B en caso de que algo falle, y fallara, está en su derecho de hacerlo, el es el Alfa y además a mi me parece que es mejor así, los vampiros no deberían de involucrarse en esto._

—_Los vampiros ya están involucrados Leah_— Intervino Sam.

_—De todas maneras creo que es una buena idea tener un plan B_— Insistió Leah.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos, y más yo, de que Leah hubiera aprobado algo que yo había sugerido, normalmente estaba en contra de lo que el líder dijera pero ahora se mostraba de acuerdo con cada una de mis decisiones.

—_Creo que deberíamos de hacer un reconocimiento del terreno para asegurar todos los posibles escondites— _Sugirió la loba. Intenté ocultar mi sorpresa lo mejor que pude y mis pensamientos no quería que se sintiera atacada y dejara de ser agradable.

—_Me parece algo razonable. Quil, Paul y Embry revisen cerca de la reserva, Sam y Seth al terreno Cullen, Seth es el que más resiste el aroma fétido de las sanguijuelas y Sam se asegurará de que no se distraiga con Cullen, Leah y yo revisaremos cerca de Forks y en los alrededores de Port Angeles—_ Nadie iba a cuestionar las decisiones que tomara como líder y como Alfa pero noté la duda y la suspicacia en dejar que Leah me acompañara, sentí la necesidad de dar alguna explicación.

—_Vamos Leah, es tiempo de que alguien te quite la idea de que eres la más rápida— _Dije antes de comenzar a correr— Nos veremos al atardecer en la casa de Emily.

Me encantaba escuchar el aire mientras corría y olvidarme de todo solo sentir la tierra bajo mis patas y dejar que ese lado animal me gobernara, dejar de pensar como humano y convertirme en lobo por completo. Sentir la libertad, no permitir que nadie me dijera quien o que soy simplemente no tener límites, sabía que a todos les encantaba esa parte, a todos inclusive a Leah.

No quería mirar dentro de su mente, escuchar sus pensamientos pero moria de curiosidad por saber que pensaba.

_—Gran Alfa si no prestas atención a tu camino chocaras contra un árbol_— Dijo Leah con su habitual pero no hiriente sarcasmo.

—_Leah, podría correr con los ojos vendados y aun así no chocaría, así de bueno soy_— Respondí y ambos reímos.

**Bella PoV**

Lo mire a los ojos intentando convencerlo, tenía que hacerle saber que estaba dispuesta a todo, que podía hacer que el plan funcionara y que era la única manera en que sucedería. Pero estaba reacio a aceptar no podía permitir que mi vida estuviera en peligro una vez más, aun se sentía culpable del incidente de mi cumpleaños.

—Ambos sabemos que es un buen plan— Dije intentando convencerlo.

—De acuerdo, Bella, pero tenemos que hacerlo ahora mismo— Dijo con una media sonrisa.

—¿Ahora? ¿Por qué ahora?

—No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que Victoria llegue con su ejército, no podemos dejar que nos encuentre desprevenidos, debemos preparar el campo de batalla — Me explicó. Me tomó en brazos como si no pesara nada y saltó por la ventana.

Corrió por el bosque adentrándose cada vez mas hasta que no supe donde estábamos, todo ocurrió tan rápido que no recordé cerrar los ojos y cuando Jasper me puso en el piso me fui de lado.

—Lo siento— Se disculpó y me sujeto suavemente el brazo, vi como en sus ojos miel se formaban las sombras del hambre. Me asusté al recordar que me quería comer.

—No te haré daño— Prometió y se llevó el miedo con su don.

—Bien —Dije intentando olvidar lo anterior— ¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Solo camina hacia esa dirección —Pidió y comencé a caminar.

—¿Solo camino?

—Sí, solo camina —Respondió y sonrió— haremos varios caminos con tu olor así cuando los neófitos de Victoria los encuentren llegaran directo a nuestra emboscada.

Después de una hora o dos, no podía estar segura había dejado mi reloj en casa, comencé a preguntarme si esto era tan buena idea como había parecido al principio y si con solo caminar podía ayudar.

—Estoy seguro de que esto servirá— Dijo Jasper al notar mi preocupación.

—Jasper —murmuré ligeramente apenada— ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto?

—¿Qué tanto sabes de mi Bella?—Inquirió.

—No mucho— Admití

Jasper asintió pensativo y comenzó a enrollarse la manga de su suéter color marfil sobre el brazo.

Lo observé, curiosa y confundida, intentando entender el significado de sus actos. Sostuvo la muñeca en un rayo de sol que se filtraba entre las ramas de los arboles, al principio me distrajo el brillo de su piel, Jasper al ver que no comprendía pasó el dedo por una marca en relieve en forma de luna creciente que tenia sobre la piel pálida.

Me tomó un minuto comprender por qué la forma me resultaba tan familiar.

—Oh— Exclame, respirando hondo cuando me di cuenta Jasper, tienes una cicatriz exactamente igual que la mía.

Alce la mano, la marca en forma de media luna más nítida contra mi piel color crema que contra la suya, más parecida al alabastro.

Jasper sonrió de forma imperceptible.

—Tengo un montón de cicatrices como la tuya, Bella.

El rostro de Jasper era impenetrable cuando se arremango la fina manga del suéter. Al principio, mis ojos no pudieron entender el sentido de la textura que tenia la piel allí. Había un montón de medias lunas curvadas que se atravesaban unas con otras formando un patrón, como si se tratara de plumas, que solo eran visibles al ser todas blancas, gracias al brillante resplandor del Sol que hacía que destacaran ligeramente al proyectar pequeñas sobras delineando los contornos. Entonces comprendí que el diseño estaba formado por medias lunas individuales como la de mi muñeca.

Mire de nuevo mi pequeña cicatriz solitaria y recordé como la había sufrido. Vi de nuevo la forma de los dientes de James, grabada para siempre en mi piel.

Entonces, trague con dificulta el aire, y lo miré.

—Jasper ¿Qué te paso?

—Lo mismo que te ocurrió a ti en la mano —Contesto Jasper con voz serena— solo que mil veces más —soltó una risotada amarga y se froto el brazo— La ponzoña de vampiro es lo único capaz de dejar cicatrices como las mías.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunte horrorizada.

Me sentía grosera, pero era incapaz de apartar la mirada de su piel, de un aspecto tan sutil y a la vez tan devastador.

—Yo no tuve la misma… crianza que mis hermanos de adopción, Mis comienzos fueron completamente distintos —su voz se torno dura cuando termino de quede boquiabierta, apabullada — Antes que te cuente mi historia —continuo Jasper— debes entender que hay lugares en nuestro mundo, Bella, donde el ciclo vital de los que nunca envejecen se cuenta por semanas, y no por siglos.

Como sabes, algunos lugares del mundo resultan especialmente deseables para nosotros porque en ellos podemos pasar inadvertidos sin necesidad de demasiadas restricciones.

Piensa por ejemplo, en el mapa del hemisferio occidental. Imagina un punto rojo por cada vida humana. Cuanto mayor es el número de puntos rojos, más sencillo resulta alimentarse sin llamar la atención. A los clanes sureños apenas les preocupa ser o no descubiertos y son los Vulturis quienes los meten al orden.

En algún momento a alguien se le ocurrió que si fuera el único vampiro de la zona podría alimentarse cada dos o tres veces en una noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta, por lo que planearon formas de deshacerse de la competencia.

Los demás no tardaron en imitarlos, unos con tácticas más efectivas que otros. Fue un vampiro bastante joven, llamado Benito quien tuvo la estrategia más efectiva y tomo control desde Monterrey, México hasta Dallas.

—¿Y cómo lo logró?— Pregunté con curiosidad y cautela.

—Benito había creado un ejército de vampiros neófitos. Los vampiros del sur de México previeron lo que se les venía encima e hicieron lo único que se les ocurrió para contrarrestar a Benito, es decir, crearon ejércitos de neófitos por su cuenta. Cuando el recuento de cuerpos alcanzo proporciones epidémicas los Voulturis acabaron con todos, comenzando por Benito.

Jasper se estremeció. Entonces me di cuenta de que nunca antes lo había visto temeroso ni horrorizado; aquella era la primera vez.

—Las reyertas continuaron, pero a menos escala, De vez en cuando algunos se pasaban de la raya y daban pie a las especulaciones de la prensa de los humanos; entonces los Voulturis volvían para exterminarlos, pero quedaban los demás, los precavidos…

Jasper se detuvo y se quedó mirando las musarañas.

—Fueron ellos los que te convirtieron— Conjeture con un hilo de voz.

—En efecto —Admitió pero no continuó. Sacó un brillante celular de su bolsillo y lo abrió— Hola Alice.

Me aterrorice al pensar que Alice era la única persona que podría delatarnos y arruinar el plan pero Jasper sonrió y me tranquilice.

—Alice, querida, creo que eso se debe a los lobos —Dijo Jasper y se rió suavemente— ¿En serio crees que iría de compras sin ti? Sabes que no tengo estilo.

Me pase los dedos entre el cabello y vi que se me habían soltado unos cabellos, los dejé caer al piso y me dio una idea. Regresé unos cuantos metros y fui soltando cabellos.

—Buena idea— Dijo Jasper desde arriba de un árbol— No quiero contaminar tu esencia con mi olor —Explicó cuando sintió mi confusión— Tal vez deberíamos de soltar unos cuantos cabellos en el punto donde todos los caminos se cruzan.

Y así lo hicimos. Para el día de la batalla habíamos ideado un plan pero era demasiado arriesgado y estaba en un cien por ciento segura de que Jacob no permitiría que lo lleváramos a cabo.

—Dependerá de ti convencerlos —Me dijo Jasper cuando me dejo en casa.

**Jacob PoV**

Cuando llegue a casa de Bella percibí un fuerte olor a vampiro, pero era dulce así que supuse que Cullen había estado en la casa. Queria arrancarle la cabeza pero sabía que eso no sería posible.

—Debí aprovechar la oportunidad cuando la tuve— Me dije a mi mismo en voz alta.

Tomé la llave que estaba sobre el porche y entre a la casa, por la puerta como le gustaba a Bella.

—¿Bella?— La llamé, no la quería asustar.

—Jake— Exclamó y se lanzo a mis brazos desde la escalera o tal vez se cayó sea la que fuera me sorprendió un poco pero no lo suficiente para dejarla caer.

—Hola cielo— Dije y no pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?— Preguntó

—Maravilloso, le gané a Leah dos veces de tres, ahora no podrá decir que es la más rápida de la manada.

A pesar de que Bella se había bañado, lo sabía por su cabello más frio y con olor a fresas, aun podía percibir el olor de la sanguijuela, no dije nada a pesar de que quería hacerlo, no podía obligarla.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día?— Pregunté con el mismo tono de inocencia que ella había usado.

—Bastante aburrido, ya termine los libros que compramos en Port Ángeles dos veces, necesitaremos ir de nuevo— Dijo y pude ver que mentía, me reí amargamente para mis adentros y pretendí que había creído su mentira. Había cosas que Bella no quería que supiera y hasta que ella lo decidiera no presionaría para saberlas, aunque terminara herido tenía que saber, pero, a su debido tiempo.

—Jake ¿Cuándo se volverán a reunir?— Preguntó.

—En un par de días —Respondí y vi que pensaba algo— Por ahora debemos ir a la casa de Emily.

Al llegar a la casa de Emily y Sam escuche a los miembros de la manada charlando animadamente y a Leah quejándose de que había hecho trampa, sabía que no aceptaría la derrota tan fácilmente.

—Sabes que te gané justamente Leah — Dije en cuanto entre a la casa sosteniendo la mano fría de Bells.

**Bella PoV**

Sabía que debía de hablar con la manada sobre el plan que Jasper y yo habíamos ideado pero no podía hacerlo, cuando iba a arriesgar todo y comentarlo no salió ninguna palabra de mi boca, Jake pensó que se debía al miedo a Victoria pero no era así era por temor a que dijera que no. Por un momento mis ojos se encontraron con los de Leah, me había descubierto.

No quise hacer ningún intento de hablar con ella no podía permitir que los demás lo supieran no si quería llevarlo a cabo, ahora solo tenía que esperar que Leah no dijera nada.

Podría decir que fueron las dos horas más preocupantes de mi vida y no podía hacer más que quedarme sentada a la mesa y reír con los demás. Cuando la reunión término y Jake me llevo de regreso a casa estaba más que cansada de fingir así que agradecí en silencio cuando Jake se despidió.

Charlie estaba mirando un juego en la televisión así que no pude dejar de fingir en el momento en que cerré la puerta.

—Hola Bella— Dijo Charlie cuando cerré la puerta. Lo salude, sonreí y me disculpe diciendo que estaba cansada y me iría a dormir temprano. Entre a mi habitación y me cambie me puse una blusa de manga larga con un jersey y los obligatorios jeans, metí el teléfono celular que Alice me había regalado hacia un tiempo en el bolsillo trasero de los jeans y me senté en la ventana.

Mire hacia abajo y sufrí vértigo, ¿Por qué no me había fijado nunca que estaba tan alto? No quería saltar pero me recordé que era la única manera de salir, Charlie estaba mirando la televisión en la sala y me vería salir pero no me escucharía caer. Respire hondo varias veces y recordé el episodio del acantilado pero esto era completamente diferente me dije a mi misma. Me deslice por el tejado lentamente y me sujete de la canaleja, me colgué como solía hacer de pequeña en las barras y me deje caer. Intenté aterrizar lo mas suavemente que pude pero eso no me fue posible, ni siquiera caí de pie, sentí un dolor agudo en la pierna.

—Por favor que no esté rota— pedí y me acorde que el Doctor me había advertido que podría volver a romperme la pierna si no me cuidaba, la palpe rápidamente con las manos temblorosas y me alegre al darme cuenta de que estaba entera.

Escuche un ruido proveniente del bosque, abrí los ojos lo mas que pude e intente enfocar la vista pero no vi nada. A los pocos segundos vi una silueta femenina caminando lentamente en mi dirección, tenía el cabello largo y alborotado y un caminar sigiloso y extremadamente femenino pero no alcanzaba a distinguir el color de su cabello.

—Por favor que no sea rojo— pedí y apreté los puños.

* * *

_**N/F:**_

_**Bonjour mes cheries lecteurs xP**_

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo porque me tarde una eternidad en atar todos los cabos, bueno no todos sino la mayor cantidad, quería que tuviera sentido.**

** Como probablemente notaron mientras leían el capitulo puse una parte de la historia de Jasper tal como la escribió Meyer por qué no me estaba quedando Jasper muy Jasper, o sea no se parecía en nada al Jasper que conocemos y amamos lol. Dejando a un lado esa parte quisiera saber sus opiniones sobre el cap. y sí lo sé me tarde mucho aunque prometí que no lo haría en fin… Ah también les quiero comentar que estoy corrigiendo los capítulos anteriores para que no tengan tantas faltas de HORTOGRAFIA porque, digo soy la primera en aceptarlo, están llenos de horrores ortográficos y una vez que termine corregiré las otras historias y terminare el Jacob-Nessie que comencé hace un año, ya ni me gusta prefiero Jacob- Bella pero no me siento bien al dejar una historia a la mitad y probablemente escriba unos one shoots.**

**Les quería contar que ya entre a la universidad estoy estudiando agrobiologia y bueno esa fue la razón por la cual no escribi rápido como lo había prometido ya dejando a un lado las bromas y que soy una irresponsable esa fue la principal razón de la demora. Como que eso de levantarse tan temprano no deja nada bueno, no se los recomiendo. xD**

**Ahora si a dejar reviews.!**

_**A revoir mes amies**_

**†Sweet Bloody Dreams†**

**Y perdonen mi francés sé que es terrible (y eso que no me han oído pronunciar)**


	28. Mi hombre lobo

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. **

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que sí, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo está lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado del acantilado.**

**

* * *

**

**N/A_: Este ultimo capitulo lo dedico a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores..!_**

* * *

**MI HOMBRE LOBO**

**Bella PoV**

Esperaba, pedía, rezaba por qué no fuera rojo, no podía ser que todo terminara así, me reiría mucho si era rojo y si todos los planes resultaban en vano.

—¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?— Preguntó Leah. Nunca había estado más feliz de verla en toda mi vida aun con su habitual mueca de desagrado.

—¡Dios! —Exclamé—Me asustaste.

—Tú me asustaste a mi ¿A quién se le ocurre saltar de la ventana del segundo piso? ¿Estás loca?

—Ayúdame a pararme— Dije y me dio la mano. Me incorporo de un tirón había olvidado que ella también tenía "súper fuerza"

—Jake tenía razón, aunque me cueste decirlo, no puedes quedarte sola una hora sin meterte en algún tipo de problema.

—No me he metido en ningún problema —Respondí intentando que mi voz no delatara el dolor de la caída— Así que puedes dejar de reprocharme.

—Claro —Dijo sarcásticamente la loba— Porque caerse del techo no es un problema.

—No me caí.

—Seguro —Dijo sin creerlo— Y bueno, solo por curiosidad ¿A dónde vas?

—A caminar.

—¿Y no podías esperar hasta mañana?—Pregunto sin creer en mi respuesta.

—No —Respondí y comencé a caminar. Me sorprendió que no intentara detenerme y pensé que por una vez en la vida alguien había creído en mis mentiras por lo cual me sentí levemente decepcionada al ver que me estaba siguiendo— No necesitas acompañarme, nada me pasara.

—Claro Bella solamente atraerás una criatura mitológica como un ciclope o algo así.

Camine hasta el borde del bosque donde la luz de la calle no podía alcanzarme y espere algún movimiento o ruido pero nada pasaba así que continúe caminando adentrándome mas y mas en la oscuridad.

—Creo, gracias a ti, que Edward no volverá a dirigirme la palabra— Dijo Jasper detrás de un árbol, sus cabellos dorados reflejaban la luz de la Luna. Encendió una linterna que traía en la mano cegándome por un momento— Pero no por ello deja de ser un buen plan.

—¿Es hora?— Pregunte intentando olvidar la presencia de Leah.

—Si ya es casi hora—Respondió Jasper y me dio la linterna.

—¿Qué es lo que harás?— Me pregunto Leah.

—Le tenderemos una trampa a Victoria— Respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, no quería que notara la duda en mi voz, ahora no podría dar vuelta atrás.

—Iré contigo— Dijo la Quileute.

—No es necesario —Dijo Jasper— Bella está en buenas manos.

—Si claro, después de que intentaste comértela en su cumpleaños— Las palabras de Leah nos tomaron a ambos por sorpresa.

—Eso fue un accidente— Afirmo Jasper más para sí mismo que como respuesta al comentario de Leah. No podía no sentirme mal por las palabras de Leah, sabía que Jasper dominaba los sentimientos de los demás pero eso no significaba que no tuviera los suyos.

—Puedes venir —Dije intentando que pareciera que su presencia no me molestaba— Pero como humana, si entras en fase nos verán los demás.

—Es mejor que nada— Respondió la Quileute y comenzó a caminar a mi lado.

No estaba segura de cuantas horas habíamos caminado pero de lo que si podía estar segura era de que eran bastantes, el cansancio lo hacía evidente y lo primeros rayos de Sol. La luz me hizo recordar el prado donde Edward y yo solíamos pasar la mañana, recordé los reflejos de su cabello broncíneo y su olor dulce.

—Jasper —Dije— ¿Todos los vampiros huelen igual?

—No— Respondió Leah.

—¿Crees que Victoria note la diferencia?— Pregunte preocupada.

—Tendría que conocer muy bien la esencia de Edward para notarlo —Respondió Jasper— Pero por si acaso estoy usando la ropa de Edward.

—Creí que Alice regalaba la ropa antes de que la usaran dos veces.

—Normalmente lo hace pero Edward guarda sus prendas favoritas— Me explico Jasper.

—¿Qué es ese olor dulce?—Preguntó Leah

Jasper no respondió pero miro severamente a Leah creí que se debía a que no se agradaban pero entre mas lo pensaba más me daba cuenta de que era por otro motivo.

—Es sangre. Tu sangre Bella— Dijo Jasper— Es la chaqueta que Edward estaba usando cuando James te ataco.

—¿Por qué la conserva?

—El… Creía que así podría acostumbrarse a tu olor y el peligro de… Estaba entrenando para poder pasar tiempo contigo— Respondió Jasper y mi estomago se contrajo, me sentí mal al pensar en todas las cosas que Edward había tenido que hacer para estar conmigo.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunte al encontrarme en los brazos de Jasper.

A señas me indico que guardara silencio y me dejo sujeta a una rama en lo alto de un pino después se lanzo al vacio, pensé que había gritado pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que esos sonidos no venían de mi garganta, había gritos y un sonido metálico seguido de mas gritos y luego silencio antes de volver a comenzar. No quería ver qué pasaba ni escuchar ese sonido chirriante no podía cubrir mis oídos con las manos debía de mantenerme sujeta al tronco del árbol del pánico, del miedo clave las uñas en la corteza mohosa.

Después de segundos o quizá menos Jasper salto a la rama contigua.

—Lamento que hallas tenido que oír eso —Dijo y vi como se limpiaba sangre en el pantalón— Los neófitos de Victoria cayeron en nuestra trampa pero son más de los que pude imaginar.

De alguna manera no me impresiono escuchar que nuestro intento de ayudar se había convertido en un peligro inconscientemente sabia que eso ocurriría.

—¿Y ahora?— Pregunte.

—Son demasiados para combatirlos yo mismo —Dijo y me horrorice al imaginar la cantidad que debían ser, me comenzaron a zumbar los oídos con el miedo y con el olor de la sangre que se secaba en el pantalón de Jasper— Tendremos que buscarte un refugio.

Los brazos fríos de Jasper me cargaron todo el camino cuesta arriba sin detenerse ni una sola vez.

—¿Dónde está Leah?— Pregunté.

**Jacob PoV**

Estaba a punto de terminar mi ronda cuando me cruce con un sendero impregnado del aroma de Bella, con el aroma de su sangre, me preocupe y comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude sobre el sendero. Llegue a un punto donde varios caminos se cruzaban y continuaban para todas las direcciones posibles.

_—¿Quién está haciendo guardia en casa de Bella?—_ Pregunte.

Los demás miembros de la manada vieron lo que yo veía caminos que no llegaban a ningún lugar impregnados con el aroma de la sangre y se rehusaban a responder.

Escogí entre todas las mentes la más perturbada, la más inquieta, Seth y le ordene que me diera la respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado. No me gustaba usar el dominio Alfa pero tenía que saber.

—_Leah_— Respondió el muchacho y casi al instante una mente se unió a la psique colectiva.

—_Jacob_— Dijo Leah casi al instante en que note su presencia. No podía contener mi furia y mi miedo por la integridad de Bella.

_—¿Dónde demonios has estado?_ —Pregunte molesto— _Explícame porque la sangre de Bella esta por todo el bosque._

_—Está bien, ella está con el vampiro rubio, con Jasper _—Respondió y me explico todo lo ocurrido. Le ordene que llevara a los demás al lugar donde se encontraba Bella.

**Edward PoV**

Me parecía sospechoso el comportamiento de Jasper pensando una y otra vez en la historia del ejercito confederado pero no le tome mucha importancia si quería algo de privacidad mental se la podía dar, debía admitir que leer la mente de todos todo el tiempo era bastante invasivo.

Acaricie las teclas del piano intentando callar todas las voces mentales que escuchaba y comencé a tocar la nana que había escrito para mi Bella.

—_Hey chupasangre no es momento para tocar el piano_ — Escuche que dijo alguien, agudice el oído o más bien la mente y me di cuenta de que era el perro de Bella. Salí de la casa y me plante frente a él.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Pregunté. No necesitó salir de fase ni palabras para contarme toda la historia simplemente tuvo que recordar brevemente lo ocurrido. Corrí al estudio de Carlisle y le informe de la situación en menos de un segundo había reunido a toda la familia, menos a Jasper, y comenzó a dar órdenes.

El lobo y yo corrimos en direcciones contrarias y al llegar a donde Leah había marcado el lugar a donde creía que se dirigían los caminos que Bella y Jasper habían marcado encontramos rastros de los neófitos que se iban eliminando entre ellos. Como Jasper había explicado hacia un tiempo, un ejército de neófitos mal organizado se consume a sí mismo.

Tuvimos que detener nuestro avance cuando encontramos la mayor concentración de "migajas" de neófitos. Estaban cerca, muy cerca agudice la mente para intentar captar sus planes pero al parecer no conocían su plan o tal vez no tenían uno solo caminaban siguiendo el aroma como "ella" les había indicado lo que si pude ver, a fragmentos borrosos, era la mente de Jasper. Se encontraban en lo más alto del terreno y desde ahí podía ver el ejército aproximándose me di cuenta que Jasper estaba diciéndome las técnicas militares para proceder.

Llame a Carlisle a su celular y rápidamente le pedí que procediera de acuerdo con los planes de Jasper. Vi un lobo a lo lejos y espere que fuera el de Bella. No era Jacob era uno más pequeño color arena: Seth. Corrí hasta alcanzarlo y le explique lo que sucedía.

Sabía que con que le dijera a un lobo los planes los demás lo escucharían pero me preocupaba que Jacob tuviera otros planes.

_—El lo acepta _—Me dijo el pequeño lobo_— tu plan._

El lobo arena se sentó en sus patas traseras y agudizo el oído, yo también lo hice intentando escuchar a Jasper.

_—Ve con tu hermana_ —Ordeno Jacob y el pequeño lobo comenzó a correr buscando a la loba gris.

—No sabía que Leah fuera hermana de Seth— Le dije al enorme lobo rojizo que se había sentado a mi lado con la nariz hacia la corriente del viento frio.

_—Pues ya lo sabes— _Respondió de mala gana.

—Tendremos que esperar a que Jasper de la orden— Le explique al lobo rojizo. A lo que gruño ligeramente y soltó un bufido.

_—Tu cara —_Dijo el lobo_— sé que es la única que tienes pero ¿podrías hacer algo con ella? El pánico en tu cara me hace sentir incomodo._

_—_¿Cómo esperas que controle mis temores si la vida de Bella pende de un hilo?— Pregunte y añadí— Pareciera que no te importa su seguridad.

_—Claro que me importa —_Declaro el lobo indignado_— me importa más de lo que te podría importar a ti pero no puedo dejar que me domine el miedo tengo que estar bien, estar tranquilo para poder guiar a mis hermanos sin arriesgarlos._

—No lo había pensado así —Admití— Es una gran responsabilidad la que tienes Jacob Black. La seguridad y la supervivencia de los lobos Quileute dependen de ti.

—_Gracias _—Dijo con frialdad.

—_Si Jacob tienes que cuidarnos a todos_— Dijo el pequeño lobo arena y comenzó a reírse.

—_Podría ordenarte que te tiraras a un acantilado si quisiera así que más respeto—_ Bromeo el lobo alfa. No pude evitar reír también.

—La psique colectiva es fascinante— Murmure sin darme cuenta.

_—Sí que lo es —_Repuso Jacob_—Bien, tú ves dentro de mi cabeza. Dejarme echar una mirada dentro de la tuya, no es que me interese saber qué cosas retorcidas y extrañas tienes dentro, solo para matar el tiempo tu sabes —_Sugirió el lobo.

—Siempre puedes curiosear a ver qué pasa— Respondí— ¿Qué quisieras saber?

**Jacob PoV**

_—¿En verdad crees que no me importa la seguridad de Bella?—_ Pregunte.

—Sabes… En realidad quisiera creer que no te importa, en verdad que quiero pero no puedo cerrarme a la verdad. Quisiera que su seguridad dependiera de mí, me gustaría formar parte de lo que la hace sentir segura de lo que la mantiene a salvo— Respondió después de meditar cuidadosamente su respuesta.

_—¿Piensas en ello todo el tiempo?_

_—_Sí, siempre desde el instante en que me fui_. _Justo en estos momentos la estoy pasando tan mal que apenas puedo controlar la voz— Su voz casi se quiebra al final de su declaración y me hizo creer que sus palabras eran sinceras.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante un minuto.

—Cuando yo —Comenzó a decir el chupasangre— Cuando me fui ¿La paso muy mal?

_—Hubo un par de meses que estuvieron bastante mal, Charlie hablaba de que despertaba a media noche por los gritos de Bella, no había una noche en la que no tuviera pesadillas_— Respondí intentando no pensar en el estado de Bella de aquel tiempo en que se recluyo en casa.

—No era mi intensión dañarla.

—_Lo sé, todos lo sabemos y creo que inclusive Bella lo sabe tal vez por eso le es tan difícil odiarte. Aunque odie admitirlo se que piensa en ti a menudo con más frecuencia de la que me gustaría_— Admití.

—Pero Bella ya ha tomado su decisión, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte— Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa.

—_Quisiera que fuera así—_ Dije y note la honestidad en mi declaración—_ Pero hay veces que pienso que si no fuera por la imprimación, si tuviera oportunidad de elegir… No sé._

_—_Ella te eligió mucho antes de la imprimación Jacob, pero estaré siempre cerca por si algún día cambia de opinión— Podía ver un ligero brillo de esperanza en los ojos del vampiro y a la vez una nota muy triste en su voz, "_Así es como se oye un corazón roto"_ pensé y recordé como me sentía yo cuando creí que Bells estaría por siempre con Cullen. Toque su hombro con mi nariz, a pesar del aroma dulzón, era la manera lobuna de darle una palmada en el hombro que por alguna extraña razón sentí que necesitaba, como si, fuera un... amigo.

—Quizá si no me hubieras robado al amor de mi existencia podríamos ser... amigos no pero conocidos, tú sabes tratarnos con cierta camaradería— Dijo y sonrió.

_—Yo no la robe. Tú la dejaste—_ Dije e instantáneamente recordé el dolor que eso le provocaba por alguna razón no podía sentir el mismo placer de verlo sufrir porque si las cosas fueran al revés esperaría que... no en realidad no esperaría nada de él.

—_Jacob _—Me llamo Seth— _Hemos trazado un plan paralelo al del chupasangre._

—Jasper —Corregí, después de nuestra pequeña conversación me había dado cuenta de que también eran personas con sentimientos y toda la cosa quizá no eran tan malos y quizá eran buenos.

Leah gruño ligeramente y Seth se rio un poco.

—Ok, Leah trazo un plan— corrigió nuevamente el pequeño dando crédito a su hermana mayor.

_—¿Puedes escuchar a tu hermano?—_ Le pregunte a Cullen quien dirigió la mirada al vacio y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—En unos momentos los neófitos llegaran al punto que él y Bella designaron, podemos emboscarlos cuando lleguen ahí.

—Eso es lo que planeo Leah, tiene un plan de ataque mientras estén distraídos— Explico Seth

—¿Por qué estarán distraídos?— Preguntamos casi al unisono el vampiro y yo.

—¿Acaso Bella piensa estar en medio del caos?— Pregunto Edward molesto mientras yo intentaba encontrar las respuestas en la mente de mi compañera.

—_Te lo ordeno_— Le dije a Leah y no tuvo más remedio que dejarme ver el mapa mental de los caminos que habían hecho.

_—¡Maldita sea!—_ Exclame— _No podemos dejar que ella haga eso_.

_—Es parte de plan_— Dijo Leah con voz monótona como si hubiera repetido eso miles de veces.

Agudice el oído y escuche que los lobos comenzaban a inquietarse.

—Están cerca —le dije a Edward A lo lejos vi a la pequeña Alice me pregunte como podría llevar a cabo su parte del plan para evitar que Bella se convirtiera en carnada para neófitos.

—Lo hará, créeme— Dijo el vampiro— es más fuerte de lo que crees y tiene muchas más ventajas que nosotros inclusive su apariencia le juega a favor.

Los vampiros de adelantaron para que nuestro aroma no advirtiera a los neófitos. Esperaríamos la seña para actuar.

**Bella PoV**

Sabía que el momento de la batalla estaba llegando y también sabía que el final estaba cerca que no podía postergarlo más y que no podía esconderme era ahora o vi aproximarse eran muchos vampiros pálidos y fuertes y por lo que podía ver estaban todos sedientos de sangre y de venganza provocada por su creadora Victoria.

Uno de ellos se adelanto y ataco ni siquiera vi cuando Jasper se movió solo escuche el chirrido metálico y los gritos. Uno menos, pensé intentando contener las nauseas.

De cierto modo desee que no fuera necesario que todos murieran que hubiera alguna manera de salvarlos porque estaban confundidos y porque "no sabían"

—Esta la única manera Bella— me dijo Jasper al percibir mis sentimientos confundidos— Están perdidos en la vorágine de sangre no hay otra manera no pueden razonar están más allá de la razón. ¿Segura que quieres continuar?¿Podras hacerlo?

Asentí con la cabeza y busque entre las rocas algo afilado con lo que pudiera cortar tenía que distraer a los neófitos cuando llegaran y mi sangre era lo único que lo lograría. Tenía miedo de que Jasper no se pudiera controlar y a la vez confiaba en el, mis dedos chocaron contra una roca con forma de triangulo, la sujete con toda la mano y cerré el puño con fuerza. Sentí como la roca cortaba la palma de mi mano pero no me tome importancia, dirigí la roca contra mi brazo y la presione. Una distracción en camino.

—No lo hagas— Dijo Alice y sujeto mi mano. Solté la roca y vi como estaba cubierta de sangre. Los ojos de Alice se volvieron negros mientras amarraba un pedazo de su blusa a mi mano para cortar el flujo de sangre.

Una neófita morena salto sobre las rocas emitiendo un grito de batalla se lanzo contra mí. Instintivamente cerré los ojos y cuando los volví a abrir Alice tenia a la morena sujeta del cuello. Después de ese neófito siguieron atacando uno tras otro, Jasper los eliminaba de la misma manera sin descanso alguno. Me preguntaba a cuantos habría matado y como había aprendido a hacerlo. Hubo momentos en que eran muchos y me preocupaba pero Jasper nunca flanqueo. Durante unos minutos todo estuvo en paz, no había más ataques ni gritos, el lugar estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral y luego caos, cientos de neófitos atacaron a la vez, creí que Jasper y yo moriríamos a manos de unos vampiros confundidos e irracionales pero una docena de Quileute intervino y entre todos comenzaron a mermar las filas del enemigo. Nuevamente silencio creí que todo había terminado pero no podía ser así no había visto la cabellera pelirroja en ningún momento.

—Vamos Bella— Dijo Alice.

**Jacob PoV**

Victoria era más lista de lo que había pensado había deducido la razón de los caminos y había separado su ejército solo esperaba que Jasper y los demás pudieran frenar el ataque y llegar a tiempo para ayudar.

—Creí que no te volvería a ver—. Dijo una voz fría y burlona. Estaba listo para atacarla pero Edward me indico con una pálida y fría mano que me quedara quieto,

—Sera la última vez que m veas— Amenazo Edward.

—Lo sé— Dijo la pelirroja— Aquí es donde morirás.

—No lo creo— Respondió Edward.

—Yo sí, aunque sinceramente esperaba un lugar más… Visualmente interesante.

—¿Como un estudio de Ballet en Phoenix?— Pregunto Cullen.

—No te atrevas a mencionarlo —Dijo molesta— Esto no tiene nada que ver con James.

—Esto tiene que ver todo con James —Comenzó a decir Cullen y sonrió amargamente— Quieres matar a mi pareja por que mate a la tuya pero déjame decirte que te equivocaste, Bella ya no está conmigo.

—¿Cómo?

—Jacob — dijo y dirigió la mirada a donde me encontraba. Los ojos de la vampiresa me recorrieron varias veces intentando creer lo que veía.

—Esto es uno de tus trucos mentales. Los hombres lobo ya no existen.

—Oh no, en eso estas equivocada Victoria él es bastante real, tal real que te podría comer—Dijo y me lance sobre la vampiresa la aprisione con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que escapara o que me hiriera. Abrí el hocico y lo acerque a su cuello estaba a punto de morderla cuando lo pensé mejor.

—_Por favor _— Dije a Edward. A pesar de que no era una persona violenta ni sádica, por lo que sabía, pude ver en la comisura de su boca una sonrisa. Se aproximo a Victoria con paso decidido y un nuevo vampiro lo ataco. Era un muchacho ligeramente más grande que él y que yo, a lo mejor unos diecinueve años cuando fue convertido. Queria creer que Edward lo tenía bajo control pero aun asi no pude evitar el girar la cabeza en su direccion para asegurarme de que lo tuviera.

Primera regla del combate: Nunca te distraigas. Pensé mientras Victoria aprovecho mi momento de distracción para atacarme, era fuerte pero no lo suficiente para vencerme era ahora o nunca uno de nosotros tenía que morir y no sería yo.

—Así que —Comenzó a decir la vampiresa— Tú eres el nuevo novio.

Victoria caminaba lentamente en círculos buscando mi punto débil, que lastima para ella porque no lo encontraría.

—Aunque mi objetivo era Cullen no me importa tomar tu vida también, dos por uno toda una ganga— Dijo y salto lista para atacar.

Mis reflejos eran rápidos, más que los de ella, y alcance a esquivarla escuche que lanzo una maldición y volvió a atacar. No quería jugar, no quería perder más tiempo con este ridículo baile.

—_Atacare—_ Dijo Leah.

—_No_— Pedí y vi que ya estaba dentro de su campo visual. Demasiado tarde. Leah sometio a Victoria tan rapido que si hubiera parpadeado me lo hubiera perdido.

—_Yo lo hare__._

**Edward PoV**

Escuche como se desprendían las partes de Victoria y como sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez menos claros hasta que no quedo nada más que silencio por su parte.

—Ella no te quiere… Riley. Nunca lo hizo— Le dije al muchacho, al neófito que Victoria había convertido en su mano derecha a base de mentiras.

La confusión se expandió en el rostro de Riley, me moví unos cuantos centímetros hacia un lado y el muchacho compenso el movimiento de modo automático ajustando de nuevo su posición.

—Nunca te ha amado, Victoria amo una vez a alguien que se llamaba James y tu no fuiste más que un instrumento para ella.

Riley lanzo una mirada frenética a su alrededor, buscando a Victoria.

—Victoria ha muerto— Le dije. Riley me ataco instantáneamente y de igual manera lo inmovilice— Se que Victoria te mintió te estoy dando la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo.

Pude ver que la mente del neófito era una maraña de pensamientos incoherentes y de ideas erróneas pero estaba seguro de que tomaría la segunda oportunidad.

Me moleste un poco cuando vi salir a Alice y a Bella del bosque, y más que los ojos de Bella se fijaran inmediatamente en la pila que estaba haciendo con las partes desprendidas de Victoria. No quería que viera lo monstruoso que era.

—¿Es eso?— Pregunto horrorizada. No pude hacer más que asentir.

**Bella PoV**

Mi estomago vacio su contenido y cuando no quedo nada mas las arcadas se volvieron insoportables.

—Bella, tranquila está todo bien— Dijo Alice mientras sostenía mi cabello.

Me incorpore lentamente y Alice me ayudo a sentarme con la espalda contra un árbol.

Jacob y Leah se acercaron a mí y Jake apoyo la nariz contra mi barbilla y Leah se sentó en las patas traseras. Acaricie el pelaje áspero de Jacob y me sentí mejor.

Un aullido resonó en el bosque y Leah salió disparada vi que los ojos de Jacob y los de Edward se dirigieron una mirada significativa antes de salir corriendo detras de Leah.

—¿Qué pasa?— Pregunte desesperada intentando levantarme.

—Hay pequeñas peleas en el bosque—Me dijo Edward— Y el hermano de Leah estuvo involucrada en una a pesar de que Jacob le pidió que no lo hiciera ahora ha desatado la furia de Jacob y de Leah.

—¿Está bien?— Quise saber.

—No por mucho, Leah está muy molesta— Respondió Edward y extendió los brazos— Te llevare a casa, no discutas, Jacob me lo pidio.

En algún momento me quede dormida o tal vez solo estaba inconsciente me sentía tan cansada que no sabía cómo diferenciar los dos estados. Desperté, no sabía qué hora era, pero aun había luz. Mire alrededor de la habitación de Edward y no lo vi cerca, tampoco estaba Alice ni Esme, me pregunte donde estarían todos. Antes de salir de la habitación eche un vistazo a mi reflejo intente ordenar un poco mi cabello y desarrugar mi ropa un poco cuando pensé que no podía hacer nada más para verme semi presentable gire la perilla y salí del cuarto.

Camine por el largo pasillo de la Mansión de los Cullen dejando que mis dedos se deslizaran por la pared de yeso blanco y después sobre el barandal de la escalera.

—Y ahí está— Dijo una pequeña mujer rubia de ojos rojos. Escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo y sentí como el color se iba de mi cara.

—Está bien Bella— Dijo Edward a mi lado— Son los amigos de Carlisle. Los Voulturi ¿Recuerdas que una vez te hablo de ellos?

Lo recordaba muy bien había ocurrido durante mi primer visita a la casa de los Cullen. Carlisle me había hablado sobre una pintura donde aparecían los tres Voulturi y el plasmados en el lienzo como si fuesen ángeles.

—Si —Dije con la voz temblorosa, me aclare la garganta y volví a responder— Lo recuerdo.

—Perfecto— Dijo Edward y me ofreció su brazo para ayudarme a bajar las escaleras, nos situamos a unos pasos frente a la extraña rubia—Bella, ella es Jane es una de los nuevos miembros de los Voulturi.

—Yo no diria nuevos —Dijo graciosamente, pensé que tal vez no era tan mala, pero vaya si estaba equivocada .

—Ella ha volado desde Italia por que sus fuentes le informaron de unas misteriosas desapariciones en el área y puesto que nosotros somos el único clan, del que ellos tengan conocimiento, ha venido a ver si todo estaba bien— Me explico Carlisle. En pocas palabras habían venido para ver si los Cullen habían comenzado a beber sangre humana sin importarles las consecuencias.

—Como puedes ver Jane, querida, solucionamos el problema de los neófitos— Dijo amablemente Carlisle.

—No del todo, se que aun tienen un neófito— Presumió Jane enarcando una ceja.

—Podemos explicarle las reglas al joven. No parece mal dispuesto a aprenderlas. No sabía lo que hacía— Interrumpió Esme.

—Por supuesto— Añadió Carlisle apoyando a su esposa— Estamos preparados para responsabilizarnos por él.

La vampira se vio dividida entre la incredulidad y la diversión.

—No hacemos excepciones ni damos segundas oportunidades —Repuso— es malo para nuestra reputación. ¿Donde lo tienen?

—Mis hijos, Emmett y Jasper lo tienen cerca del acantilado— Dijo Carlisle resignado.

—Gracioso que te refieras a ellos como tus hijos si solo son vampiros.

—No solo eso, son mi familia— Declaro Carlisle y poso sus ojos en mi.

—Una familia—Los ojos rojos de Jane se dirigieron a mí y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en su rostro— Respeto tu idea de la familia pero veo que ella solo es una humana que sabe demasiado.

—Las circunstancias cambiaron —Defendió Edward y se puso frente a mí intentando alejarme de la vista de Jane.

—Eso no sirve de nada— Dijo y sonrió. Los ojos de todos los miembros de la familia Cullen se dirigieron a mí y luego a Jane.

—Déjala fuera de esto— Pidió Edward. Pero Jane no hizo caso y continuo mirándome fijamente después de un momento suavizo la mirada y torció la boca.

—Es hora de que te vayas Jane— Anuncio Edward con su habitual sonrisa torcida. La boca de Jane se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado y Edward cayó al piso como si sufriera de un intenso dolor.

—Ha estado bien conocerte, Carlisle… Siempre creí que Aro había exagerado. Bueno, hasta la próxima.

Una vez que Jane estuvo fuera de la propiedad de los Cullen, Carlisle sujeto a Edward por el codo y lo ayudo a levantarse, nunca había visto a Edward sucumbir así ante nadie.

—¿Estás bien? —Pregunte a Edward al tiempo que echaba hacia atrás unos mechones de su cabello broncíneo— ¿Qué es lo que paso?

—Estoy bien, vamos te llevare a casa— Dijo Edward y tomo una chaqueta del sillón le dirigí una mirada de incógnita a Carlisle y me correspondió con una de resignación.

—¿Qué es lo que paso? ¿Seguro que estás bien?— Preguntaba mientras caminaba detrás de él. Nos subimos al Volvo y Edward comenzó a conducir.

—Estoy bien, Bella, no necesitas preocuparte.

Edward condujo por varios minutos hasta que llegamos a la casa de Charlie, no estaba la patrulla así que supuse que aun no llegaba a casa. Suspire y me baje del auto, Edward como siempre abrió la puerta para mí, me acompaño hasta la puerta de la casa.

—Me iré— Dijo Edward y puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Gracias por traerme.

—No en este instante, lo que digo es que me iré de Forks.

—¿Ya no te gusta aquí?—Pregunte.

—Sí, me gusta mucho y más porque tu estas aquí pero por eso mismo no puedo quedarme. No puedo ver tu vida y mantenerme al margen.

Así que este era el adiós definitivo, era como aquella vez en el bosque pero esta vez no me quedaría sola ahora tenía a Jacob y el no iría a ninguna parte.

—¿Alguna vez has considerado que tal vez yo soy mejor para ti? —Pregunto Edward sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

—He considerado que no soy lo mejor para él.

—Bells —Dijo Edward y me sujeto la cara con sus manos de granito— ¿Qué puedo darte para convencerte de que te quedes conmigo?

—No soy yo quien se va— Dije intentando no mirar sus ojos de oro, de sol.

—¿Qué es lo que él te puede dar y yo no?

—Una vidal— Respondí sin darme cuenta de lo que decía.

—Morirás— Murmuro— Algún día y no habrá más ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Soy humana.

—Voy a luchar por ti hasta que tu corazón deje de latir— Declaro.

Dirigio los ojos al cielo y sonrio amargamente.

—Va a llover— Dijo y del cielo comenzaron a caer cientos de gotas de agua fria. Sujeto mi mano y la cerro alrededor de algo metalico—Nunca apuestes contra Alice, hace unos dias vio que tu camioneta morira y cuando pase no quiero que andes en la motocicleta, no es seguro.

Después de esto lo último que vi de Edward fue su silueta perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Abrí el puño y gire las llaves varias veces antes de entrar a la casa ¿Como le explicaria esto a Charlie?

—Creí que Edward estaba aquí— Dijo Jacob cuando entro por mi ventana en la noche.

—No, el me regalo su auto —Dije y luego añadí— como regalo de despedida.

Jacob me rodeo con sus enormes y musculosos brazos hasta que me quede dormida. Me estaba volviendo experta en decir adiós y ahora, después de la despedida de esta tarde, no pasarían meses antes de que pudiera dormir sin pesadillas sufriendo por el hueco en el pecho, por esa parte de mi corazon que Edward se habia llevado consigo por que ahora mi corazon le pertenecia a la persona que dormia a mi lado: A mi Jacob,a **mi hombre lobo**.

**Fin**

* * *

**_N/F:_**

**_Hola. _**

**_Después de tanto tiempo llegamos al final y debo admitir que cuando comencé esta historia no espere que alguien se tomara la molestia en leerla y mucho menos de comentarla, ahora veo que estaba equivocada gane algo más que lectores y reviews gane amigos y palabras de aliento y cariño y por ello les estaré agradecida eternamente porque cada review que me enviaron está guardado en mi corazón, sé que es cursi pero no puedo evitar ponerme así si hoy he concluido el trabajo de más de un año, un año en el que de alguna manera ustedes llenaron de bueno momentos.  
_**

**_Siento raro que esta sea la última nota que les escribo _**

**_Espero les haya gustado y hasta pronto mis queridos…!_**

**_Me despido…Nah, aun no... por que tan tanttannn! Tengo un regalo para ustedes. _**

**_Para leer su regalo pasen al SIGUIENTE CAPITULO :)  
_**


	29. Una tarde en el hospital

**N/A: ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué pasaría si hubieras...? De seguro que sí, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez en nuestras vidas. Momentos que pudieron haber sido, situaciones que no debieron de ser algo que querías decir y sin embargo no lo hiciste. **

**Crepúsculo está lleno de esos momentos donde todos pensamos en lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella esto o aquello, bueno aquí esta lo que según yo hubiera ocurrido si Bella no hubiera saltado.

* * *

**

**UNA TARDE EN EL HOSPITAL**

**Edward PoV**

El Sol estaba se estaba poniendo y los últimos rayos de luz estaban despidiéndose, era el crepúsculo el momento más seguro para los de nuestra especie.

—Dr. Cullen, se le solicita en la sala de emergencias, Dr. Cullen a la sala de emergencias— Dijo la muchacha del altavoz. Me gustaba trabajar en el hospital a pesar de que pronto tendría que irme por la cuestión de que por mi rostro no pasaría un solo año más de los que tenía cuando había muerto. Suspire y me dirigí con paso rápido a la sala de emergencias. La sangre no me molestaba en absoluto Carlisle tenía razón, con el tiempo, uno se acostumbra.

Por cada vida que salvaba me gustaba pensar que, de alguna manera, restituía una de las que había quitado sabía muy bien que era algo tonto y muchas veces Carlisle me pidió que no lo pensara así o las cuentas me enloquecerían pero no hacia cuentas no quería llegar a la locura solo pensaba "Una mas" alguien a quien había ayudado, un humano más que tendrá, con suerte, una buena vida.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos?— Pregunte a una de las enfermeras.

—Un accidente automovilístico al parecer nada grave múltiples contusiones y heridas que necesitaran un par de puntos. Un muchacho se paso la luz roja y se estrello contra una camioneta.

—Muy bien Señora Clay no olvide poner hielo para la inflamación y mantenerlo alto. Con eso deberá estar bien si siente alguna otra molestia no dude en regresar—Dije cuando trate a la última víctima del accidente—Llámenme si algo mas pasa— Dije a las enfermeras y me senté en la terraza donde los empleados solían tomar sus descansos para fumar cigarrillos. El lugar aun olía a tabaco y estaba lleno de ceniza.

—Cada que lo veo pienso en lo joven que es— Comento una de las enfermeras cuando creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no oírle.

—Lo sé y ya es Doctor. Además que esta guapísimo— Sonreí al escuchar los pensamientos de las enfermeras, aun no se daban cuenta de que no envejecía en lo mas mínimo, eso me daba un par de años más en el hospital.

El cielo estaba particularmente oscuro esta noche no había Luna ni estrellas la negrura era total y hacia ver el cielo tan infinito que dolía. Escuche las suelas de goma de los zapatos de la enferma chocar contra el piso haciendo un sonido similar al de succión, podía escuchar las palpitaciones de su corazón y su respiración agitada.

—Doctor, lo necesitan — Dijo y se ruborizo al recordar sus comentarios sobre mi apariencia física.

—Gracias— Camine a la sala de emergencias y en cuanto cruce el umbral un aroma fuerte a sangre me golpeo como no había pasado en años, sentí como el color de mis ojos cambiaba y como el veneno escurría por mis colmillos.

—Aquí tiene Doctor— Dijo la enferma y me dio el historial del paciente. No podía ni abrirlo, temía conocer el nombre de esta persona temía que _La tua cantante __se presentara ante mí, no podría imaginarme o siquiera soportar la idea de que alguien más me resultara atrayente aun no estaba listo para dejarla ir, para olvidarla._

—Por aquí— Dijo y la seguí despacio acercándome a cada paso al efluvio de la persona que estaba en la sala. Me puse el estetoscopio y sujete con fuerza el expediente. Respire profundamente y abrí la cortina azul.

—Buenas noches— Salude y vi a un pequeño niño moreno acostado en la camilla.

—Doctor— Saludo una morena, su pensamiento inicial fue de sorpresa al ver mi rostro pero la preocupación por el pequeño sobrepaso el asombro. No debía tener más de diecisiete años y tenía en brazos a un niño pequeño que no dejaba de moverse.

—¿Qué es lo que paso?— Pregunte

—Se cayó de la litera superior, creo que se rompió la muñeca— Respondió preocupada.

—Joven —Dije al niño que tenia la mano escondida— permítame ver su mano.

Mientras revisaba al paciente pude notar que el olor dulce no provenía de la muchacha sino de los niños, me sentí horrorizado al pensar que me sentía atraído por la sangre de dos pequeños hermanos.

—Soy su niñera —Explico la muchacha como respuesta a mi escrutinio— sus padres salieron de la ciudad pero ya les llame, espero que no tarden en llegar.

—Creo que está rota —Dije y llame a la enfermera— tomaremos una radiografía para estar seguros.

—Joven usted necesitara una férula — Le dije al niño al tener las radiografías en la mano vi que el niño buscaba a su niñera en la habitación y me imagine que había salido a esperar a los padres para los que trabajaba.

Intente explicarle al pequeño lo que era una férula y para que servía mientras la ajustaba a su mano.

—Doctor, ¿Qué es lo que tiene?— Pregunto una voz detrás de mí, una voz que conocía muy bien.

—Una fractura en la muñeca, con una férula estará bien en poco tiempo— Me gire sobre los talones para encontrarme frente a una preocupada madre. Una preocupada y bella mujer que llevaba años intentando olvidar. Comencé a caminar, una enfermera podía darlo de alta, mis pies se detuvieron la curiosidad era mayor que la cobardía y aun así sentía que algo dentro de mi no quería saber.

—Este joven es… ¿Tuyo?

—Edward, el es Jacob— Dijo y sonrió, el tiempo había dejado tras de sí unas arrugas minúsculas en los ojos de Bella que la hacían ver más hermosa.

—Oh Edward muchas gracias— Dijo y me sujeto del brazo, el tacto con sus manos suaves me hicieron recordar cosas que había prometido olvidar.

—¿Y este pequeño también?

—Sí, también.

—Debí suponerlo— Dije y le di un caramelo de colores a Jacob… Jacob hijo— Creo que eso es todo firmare algunos papeles y podrán irse a casa.

No podía esperar para salir de la habitación e irme, renunciar a mi trabajo en el Hospital General de Seatle e irme lejos muy, muy lejos sin mirar atrás. El pequeñín se rio y estiro sus manitas hasta alcanzar el estetoscopio de mi cuello. Sus ojos chocolate se detuvieron en los míos y sonrió.

—Parece que le agradas— Dijo Bella y me lo dio para que lo cargara. El bebe reía y balbuceaba no pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Dónde está papá?—Pregunto Jacob hijo.

—En la sala de espera con tu prima— Respondió Bella, era tan raro verla actuando como una madre, tan hermosamente raro.

—Vamos, yo los acompaño— Dije sin soltar al niño, el calor que emitía su cuerpecito rechoncho me hacía sentir vivo y tener entre mis brazos al hijo del amor de mi vida hacia que mi corazón congelado en el tiempo latiera de nuevo.

—Mira papá tengo una férula— Le mostro el niño a su padre, a Jacob que seguía siendo el mismo Quileute fornido que era cuando muchacho solo que ahora era un adulto.

—Doctor Cullen— Dijo Jacob Black a modo de saludo.

—Señor Black— Dije y le di un apretón de manos, ambos usamos mas fuerza de la necesaria y el rio— Veo que ya conociste a Edward.

El bebe giro su cabeza al escuchar su nombre y le tendió los brazos a su padre.

—¿Edward?— Pregunte incrédulo.

—Edward Black —Dijo Bella orgullosamente—Vamos chicos ya es tarde, despídete del Dr. Cullen.

—Gracias Doctor Cullen— Agradeció el pequeño y comenzó a correr.

—Hasta luego Cullen —Se despidió Jacob e intento alcanzar a su hijo— No corras, el piso esta resbaloso.

—Veo que heredo tu falta de coordinación— Comente sin darme cuenta.

—No lo podría negar aunque quisiera —Dijo y me sujeto del brazo, ambos miramos a su familia entrar al auto donde esperaba la nana, su sobrina.

—Recuerdo a una muchacha de Forks que tenía una colección de férulas, espero que no sea tan torpe— Bromee, no pude no reírme de la cara de enojo fingido que tenia Bella— Tu familia es hermosa.

Sentía como los celos y la tristeza se abría paso desde mi interior "Por favor no ahora" pedí.

—Y tú eres parte de ella, todos los Cullen lo son—Dijo y sonrió.

—Gracias Bella pero yo no puedo…

—Planeaba decírselo esta noche pero serás el primero en saber— Dijo interrumpiéndome— Tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento.

—Bueno, gracias por mi regalo— No tenía idea de que podría ser, espere a que me dijera. Vi como sonrió y tomo una gran bocanada de aire. Sujeto mi mano fría con la suya tan cálida y suave y la llevo a su vientre.

—Si es niña la llamaremos Renesme.

* * *

**_Hola de nuevo..!_**

**_No, la dramática despedida del capítulo anterior no era la definitiva y ciertamente tampoco la de este capítulo, eh les comente que su sorpresa se dividió en dos?_**

**_Para ir a la siguiente parte de su sorpresa hagan clic aquí..! (nO aquí no)_**

**_ AQUÍ..! _**

_**http : / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 6501599 / 1 / Prom **_

_**(ya saben le quitan los espacios)**__**  
**_


End file.
